YSSS 2011
by UnseenFury
Summary: YSSS, more random fanfics. For 2011.
1. Isak and Shora

Shora hadn't necessarily wanted to go to the club, given that she'd spent all day chasing down people in her job as a messenger. Of course, being a quad dragon had that benefit of being big enough and fast enough to get anywhere that was really needed! She'd really just wanted to go home, eat some dinner, and curl up in her nest until her stepsister showed up and dragged her away for a fun night.

Well, it'd been the fun night for Lysh, whom had disappeared a few hours ago into the back with an anthro stallion and a nonanthro gryphon. She still hadn't returned, which gave Shora the impression that they were still trysting. That was fine, but she'd been left on the dance floor by herself which was more than slightly awkward. She was one of the few quad dragons left out there, and she was pretty sure she was the only quad female. And with a pinkish-silver scaled body that had green neon glow sticks and black body wraps she certainly stood out!

At least her stepsister had an open tab, which the quad had no compunctions about adding to. If Lysh had dragged her here, then by dammit she could at least pay for the time that she'd left her stepsister alone! She'd only had a few alcoholic ones, but a few hours of drinking were adding up.

Shora glanced around the dance floor and spotted the hallway with a sign for bathrooms. It took a bit of nudging but she was able to carefully wend her way over after a few minutes of negotiation and reach the hallway.

It was dark, lit only by the smallest of lights, and painted black so as not to distract from the dance floor. It led back a way and around a corner until it dead-ended in a large door, which with her shoulder the opalescent female entered. Inside it was just as dark as the hallway if not darker. It was still painted black, and the floor was tiled black as well. There were two long troughs she could see set into the floor for quads, and a bank of stalls for anthro creatures. However it was obvious this club was a unisex bathroom and she'd just have to deal with it.

The dragoness padded over to the trough closest to her and quickly climbed over it. At least this one was working, the other appeared to have tape over it with a handwritten sign that said "do not use". Her mind noted, the bit that wasn't buzzed from the alcohol, that it was set so anyone coming in would get a nice view of whomever was using the trough. "Pervs," she muttered to herself, and reached down to quickly undo the small amounts of fabric covering her loins.

Her paws encountered two things. On the outside of the fabric there was a bit of a stain, from an anthro who hadn't been careful with her drink and spilled it on her. That was bad enough, but as she peeled the fabric away from her slit she felt a minor dampness. Great, she always forgot drinking turned her on, but it didn't matter. The pressure in her bladder was quite enough to remind the dragoness that there were other concerns than a damp pussy at the moment.

With the fabric out of the way, Shora lifted her tail high and crouched over the trough, and let out a low sigh as she began to pee into it. The metal of the trough let out a loud dinging noise, which covered up any other sounds she might have heard.

The door had opened quietly and a black male came in, whom had very little on his body in the way of adornment. His head was covered in spikes, and spines ran down his back, but around his neck and upper arms were thick white glow sticks. He was surprised at the sight of a dragoness in here, but a quick glance back confirmed there was only one set of bathrooms. A second glance showed that there was only one working trough to use as well. Damn. At least there was the nice view of the dragoness's vent who was at it...

Well, he had to pee and there was no denying it. His buddies and he had been going at it all night, drinking and dancing, and now he had to relieve himself! "Ahem," he said with a cough.

Shora whipped her head around, her bladder clenching in surprise as she heard the noise. She'd only just started and was now interrupted?

The male coughed and grinned apologetically. "Sorry, but looks like that's the only open trough, are you going to be long?" He asked her.

"I was just about to start," Shora said, glancing at this male. He was much bigger than her, which was slightly intimidating, and slightly arousing in her buzzed state. "I'd probably be a while, I've really had to pee."

"So have I," he said. "Drinking all night," he added as way of an apology.

"So wait," Shora said flatly, realizing her tail was still high and she was giving this strange male a full view of her sex. She flushed a bit and felt her nethers tighten, and hoped he hadn't seen that, but kept her tail up.

The black chuckled a bit. "Why don't you? I could just push you out of the way," he added with a devious and slightly unkind grin. He liked the view, but the attitude of this small dragoness was a bit disconcerting.

Shora let out an involuntary whine at the thought of waiting, which would be unwise given the pressure in her bladder. "That would be bad. I'd wind up peeing the floor, I think," she said, her inebriated state removing some of the filters from head to mouth. She blushed at that. "Ack... I... didn't mean to say that."

"You'd not be the only one!" The male said, for the first time showing signs of his own discomfort with squirming his hips. "Look, the trough isn't that big, but I bet if I stood over you we could both use it.

"I don't know, that's... well, fine," Shora said. It felt weird, but she knew she couldn't hold in her urine much longer and that if she went ahead and used it this male would probably just shove her out of the way. "Just... don't trap me under you." She shimmied up so that her body was towards the head of the trough, slightly scrunched up on the tile floor, giving room for the black male over and behind her.

The male wasted no time at all. He quickly walked up behind her and positioned his forelegs on either side of her easily-visible body. This left his hindlegs free to spread over the trough, and he let out a sigh as his penis dropped out of its male-slit so that he could pee.

Shora had her head curled up underneath her, looking back down her body to make sure the strange male wasn't getting any ideas. But when that black cock dropped down visible between her legs, she felt the fire in her loins flare up. The bulbous head and thick shaft were very impressive, and her body reminded her just how long it'd been since she'd last mated. It'd been years!

"I'm ready, so just... be warned," the male over her said, and without further warning the little restroom was filled with the sounds of piss streaming out that cock, and splattering audibly into the trough.

The dragoness was taken aback by this male's flow. It was easily triple what her body could produce even at its worst! It may be peeing, but it was certainly incredible. But the pressure within her flared as a reminder of her own need to empty her bladder, and she began relaxing to let it out.

Unfortunately her inebriation caused her to relax her forelimbs as well, which slipped on the tile. Just as the first bits of pee were escaping her folds, her forebody crashed into the flood and pushed her hips back... right up against that black penis. It was also unfortunate her surprise and drunkenness prevented her from stopping peeing, and she wound up emptying her bladder right against the male's cock.

The black male blinked in surprise as the small female slipped against his malehood, and he felt her body pee. She let out a bit of a gasping sob as a sign of her horror. "Oh no, no no..." she murmured as she was unable to stop herself, her folds pressed against his penis and adding her urine to drip down with his. "No..."

Blinking he reached a paw down, and touched hers. "It's fine," he said softly, and then chuckled. "Like I'd mind a cute little dragoness like you putting her body against mind."

Shora blinked and looked up at him, her body trembling from release and embarrassment. "I'm... I'm sorry," she mumbled out. Her bladder soon finished, but she was just mortified at what had happened.

The male had stopped peeing when the female below him had bumped against his cock, but now that she seemed to have stopped he let his flow resume as though nothing had happened. The paw that he was using to comfort her he subtly moved to her back to try and prevent her from fleeing. The feeling of her obviously damp folds on him was arousing, and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

As the male was peeing Shora felt the heat radiating from the length she'd inadvertently pressed herself against. It made her tense up with the unbidden thought of shifting so that length was in her, not just against her. She felt her vaginal walls clamp at the though and send her mind a firm reminder that she needed sex, she was definitely aroused, and now was as good a time as any. The part of her mind that fought, that reminded her this was a stranger, in a bar, that she was drunk, she'd just peed on him, and that she didn't know anything about him was deteriorating against the onslaught of the alcohol coursing through her system and her arousal. So she barely noticed when she began moving her hips slightly up and down, feeling the edge of he glans brush through her folds.

She did notice however when that movement sent the last of the male's stream of urine over her vent and down her thighs, which she gasped at. "Oh, dear," she heard him mutter, The shock of this made his hips jump, and wound up pressing his shaft head right to her folds. He was about to apologize when her barely spoken cry stopped him.

"Yes, more..." escaped from the barely parted lips of the opalescent dragoness. Her tail was arched high and she hadn't pulled away, and suddenly he realized she was pressing back against him.

An invitation was an invitation. He grinned, pulling his hips back for a moment to realign, and then without anything else said or done, he began pressing his cockhead to the opening of the small dragoness underneath him, and worked to enter her vent.

Shora's mind was rapidly deteriorating as she felt the maleness against her. She took no notice of her body arching downwards to present her ass and vent as a clear target for the male, and felt herself clench involuntarily as that bulbous tip started to open her folds wide. She'd never even seen a male this big, and had she been sober she'd probably never have let something with a cock that large try and take her, but alcohol was a wondrous thing in how it removed her inhibitions. So instead of nervousness, she crooned and pressed back to take it into her small passage.

The black male rumbled in delight at this turn of events and quickly added more pressure. It was a tight fit, that was to be sure, and it was almost agony to feel the head of his cock 'pop' into her tight ring of muscle, and begin descending into the slick depths presented inside.

The sensation of having something so large force its way into her made Shora trill out in pain and pleasure. The pressure had been almost unbearable, until he'd entered, but by pressing back she'd helped ensure his breaching her opening. Now her fluids were coating the head of the thing inside her. The stimulation made her lower her chest down to the floor and lift her slit high to meet the incoming thrust that was going to fill her entirely.

It was hot, tight, and wet. And that made it all the better, so the male simply pushed harder, and within moments was spearing his shaft deep into the lithe little female. He wondered if she'd be able to take all of him, so as a test he put his paws on her shoulders to pin her down and forced his shaft deep.

She was pinned. This was something that had filled some more of Shora's more exotic fantasies, and now this strange male was pinning her down, and forcing himself as deep as he could go. The dragoness felt her body trying to adapt to fit his size, and her feral side was beginning to take over now. A low growl escaped her muzzle and the young female pushed back hard, feeling herself open to his desire like a flower to the sun.

"Take it.." the black snarled softly, and felt his shaft head bump against an internal barrier. Well, he wasn't seated fully, so now came the time to really push. Bracing his leg muscles the male forced himself as hard as possible into her.

Now there was more pain. She'd felt that shaft hit hit its hilt inside her but the male was still pressing, and her body was crying out in protest. She let out a small squeal of pain, but Shora couldn't move away; so she just pushed back against him.

It took but a few moments for Shora's cervix to part, to fall at the immense pressure against it. It caused the head of that cock to fill her womb, and finally the giant meat was fully buried in the dragoness.

Shora was amazed. It was all in her... she could feel every pulsing vein on her walls and it was so much that she couldn't even clench down. Her hips simply now became supported by his intrusion, and she let out a low sigh as the pleasure started to return to her body, a dull heat that hinted of things to come.

He'd gotten fully in, and that amazed the male as much as it did Shora. Her body tightened about his, but now came the fun part... slowly he shifted his weight, placed his grip upon her hips now, and began to pull out. This tension in the opposite direction made the female under him whine in pain and pleasure, and after a few moments his cock pulled free of her womb and back out into her passage, which was tight, despite how wet she was. He began to pull almost all the way out, and then began a fast, hard thrust in, which battered at her depths.

It was amazing, the mixture of pain and of pleasure were something she'd never quite imagined. Her defenses mentally against the idea of sex with this stranger were now long gone. All she wanted was to feel him in her, to cum, and to keep that meat in her as long as possible. The thrusts of the black male quickly made her whole body rock, and she fought to rock back to meet them.

There wasn't quite enough there though. Shora wanted to see this, she wanted to see her pussy opened this wide; because it may never happen again. So with the thrusts she reached her paws under her, and pulled off all the fabric that draped her hips and legs, letting it fall into the trough to act as a barrier. Once it was off, she began to turn her body with the male's thrusts, making his paws let go of her hips until at last she was on her back on the floor, legs spread wide and tail off to the side. Now she could see the massive length in her sex. Shora marveled anew and glanced at her folds, at how her clit was sticking out entirely of its hood from the tension and how her netherlips were red and raw from the sex already, but she didn't care. It felt so good.

The male was having just as much pleasure, and as she rolled over he finally got a good look at her face, and grinned. His length wouldn't last for long under this kind of assault, but from the female's look neither would she. He then looked down to see her vent stretched and purred at the sight of it filled so completely by him.

"More... Fill me more..." he heard Shora murmur, as her paws came down to feel at her folds. Well, he was fucking her as fast and hard as he dared, but he had an idea from one of his buddies... so he grinned and pulled his paws away. This left them free, while Shora began to rock more and more from his thrusts. With his paws free he reached up to one of the thick glow sticks from around his arm and undid it.

Shora watched eagerly and wondered just what he'd do with it. She tried to clench down on the intrusion in her, but it wasn't working, so she resorted to rubbing at the base of his cock with one paw and teasing her clit with the other. It was a bit awkward, but she needed it, stretched out so.

The glow stick was quickly unbent and had its connector cap thrown to the side. The male grinned and winked at the opal, and then murmured back, "Here's some more..."

With his words Shora looked, and saw him taking that thick glow stick down under his shaft, until she felt something poke at her anal ring. She'd never felt such a thing before and it made her cry out, and unclench for a moment... which was all the male needed. With a single thrust the glow stick was almost fully buried into Shora's ass, spreading it for the first time as her pussy was still stretched.

Well, that did it. The suddenness of the thrust made Shora scream in ecstasy as her climax ripped through her body, clenching down in every orifice as she came.

This caught the male by surprise, but he didn't waste it. He quickly released the glow stick, and pushed in so his shaft was in a moment buried fully within her, the female's cervix not presenting nearly the barrier it had before. As he got in he concentrated for a moment, feeling his loins tense up, and then he roared out, drowning out the sounds Shora was making with his own climax.

The volume of cum inside her was something Shora had never felt before. It literally seemed to fill her stomach, and she felt her body straining to hold the hot substance. Fortunately the male seemed to sense that slight issue and pulled back a bit, so that some of the seed wormed its way out around her vent and down her folds, trickling around the odd glow stick stuck in her anus. Her mind was simply abuzz from the alcohol-aided orgasm, and looked up at the black male with lust.

His own face was a mirror of pleasure as he felt his whole length twitch and release his cream into the little female. He'd started to pull back once he felt his seed rapidly taking up any space within her, and then finally he grinned as it faded. "Mm... that was unexpected."

"Very," Shora said quietly, and began to writhe her body about underneath the black male, inching her way up until with an audible pop she worked her vent free from the intrusion. It didn't even bother closing after the abuse, but Shora had other plans for it. She got up, using the anthro stall wall as a support, and lifted her tail so that the male could see the glow stick sticking out her tailhole and her open and inflamed pussy dripping his cum.

The male rhhhed at the site and grinned, feeling his shaft firm up some again from it. His own cock was dripping cum and her fluids, but he tilted his head aside. "I never caught your name... I'm Isak." He said, grinning.

"I'm Shora," the opal said, grinning. "Stay with me tonight?"

"You bet. But let's go dance a bit more... I've still got some left in me, and I think there's more for you, too," Isak said, and turned towards the door. It wouldn't be the first time sex would happen on that dance floor, obvious sex at that. But it was a club open for swingers, and best to take advantage of it.

"Yes... and when I go home you can follow my light," Shora said playfully, and walked out, tail held high so he could stare at her all night long.

The night was just getting started, and both Shora and Isak intended to make the most of it. In private and in public.

The lights were dimmed and the sounds of dancing and music were muffled by the thick walls. Most of the remaining sound was what was echoing down the hallway before her. Shora's mind wasn't quite at the moment however, as it was instead drifting back to the last twenty or so minutes she'd spent in the bathroom with the black dragon, Isak, who was now following behind her. Shora had never been one for random hookups. That position had been reserved for her stepsister Lysh, and initially Shora was glad to leave in her hands.

However the thought was running down the back of Shora's mind that now she could understand why Lysh might like it so much. It wasn't just the act of sex, but there was a unique thrill in the intimacy with a stranger, and the fact that you never knew what you'd be bedding.

I mean, she thought to herself, normally I'd never be going half naked to a dance floor with a glow stick stuck in my rump, leading a male whom I just mated with... while both of us are still coated in cum. Well, most quadrupedal creatures, dragons especially, came and went in society naked. She was in a bit of a minority in binding and wrapping herself up as she usually did, like one of the anthros who seemed ashamed of their bodies. Tonight would be a good night to drop all that and just be herself.

Isak's thoughts were much less complex than Shora's. His eyes remained on the lifted tail of the opal dragoness, and murred in memory. His shaft was still free and slightly firm from the temptation she presented, but there were other considerations. He was here with a few friends; two of which were quads. Yelks was a dragon, green, and smaller than him but certainly bigger than this Shora, and the other was a gryphon named Bento. They both had reputations for screwing anything they could and it would be a fair bet once they saw Shora they'd want a piece as well.

Well, he'd just have to make sure that Shora wasn't monopolized and the guys realized she was with him, for tonight, and they could deal with it.

The dance floor had thinned out slightly in their absence; it appeared that there was more room on it for the quads, and a few more seats at the bar open. With their reappearance a waitress, a small fox girl, came bustling up. "Drinks?" She asked, glancing at both. Shora glanced at Isak and purred, "Yes, something exotic for me... put it on Lysh's tab." The waitress bowed at Shora and then turned to Isak. "And you sir?"

Isak grinned. "Whiskey on the rocks. We'll be beside the dance floor."

The waitress walked away to fill their orders. Isak stepped up beside Shora. "Word of warning," He said, leaning down to whisper in her ear and pressing his body suggestively against hers. "I'm here with some friends, and when they see us together they'll probably crack some comments, or other things. If they bug you, just kick them, or tell me and I will."

Shora giggled at the thought of kicking someone. "Well, all right. If my stepsister Lysh shows up she'll probably flirt and do the same, but just ignore her. Or better yet I should direct your friends to her!" The feeling of the big male pressed up against her was reigniting her desire. Her vent, which she could feel was still gaping though not as badly as before, clenched down at the thought of being stuffed again. That clenching also reminded her of the other item piercing her nether orifice, which made her lower her tail slightly. Best not advertise it right away...

Within moments the waitress returned carrying two large dishes with their requested drinks. She set them down before them and then wandered off to help other customers.

"I've never been this unclothed before, in public," Shora said to Isak after a sip of her drink, an odd concoction that was sweet, tangy, and blue of all colors. She glanced up at the black male. "It's a bit thrilling."

"Just wait, I want to get you on that dance floor in more ways than one," He whispered down with a wink.

Shora blushed at that. Did he mean take her again? In public? With all these people around? "Really?" She murmured, shrinking back into him slightly despite the heat the idea brought to her nethers.

The big male chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry; it's hardly the first time this club will have been used in such a way. I think the owners like advertising for it about that. Certainly something I've seen in here." He glanced about. He didn't see either Bento or Yelks about, which either meant they were outside for a break or in a private room getting themselves busy. Either way they wouldn't interfere just yet, which was all to the good.

As they sipped their drinks the music turned to a lower, driving, fast pasted techno beat. With the change the normal lights dimmed and were replaced with flowing tiles on the circular dance floor and laser lights from the rafters. "We've goat ah spaeshal treat for y'all tenight!" Came the DJ's voice. "Taym tah git ON theh dahnce floor hand celebrate!"

The volume came up and Isak grinned at Shora. "Come on!" He urged, and stepped up onto a side of the dance floor that was a bit more open. The opal dragoness followed him, glancing about and looking up. Several other anthros and a few quads were working their way to the floor. They swayed to the beat, the glowing bands many of them wore lighting up in the darkness. She noticed, in her still somewhat inebriated state, that Isak's glowbands highlighted some muscles she'd never noticed before. Although the neck glow stick looked like a collar almost.

As soon as it seemed everyone was on the dance floor the regular lighting was dimmed out completely. The area was nearly entirely dark, with the deep throbbing of the music, and then out came on the DJ's voice once more. "Sah now! Let tha beh light!" he cried, and suddenly blacklight strobes began to flash slowly with the beat of the music. Shora gasped at the sight, and she heard Isak rumble in curiosity.

"That's new..." He said with a grin, and then leaned down to Shora. "This is the perfect time... lift that tail, baby, and show me what you got."

Shora was fairly visible thanks to the strobing, so Isak was able to see her grin as she walked a bit before him. The dragoness slowly spread out her wings, not far, but enough, and began a sinuous dance that curved her body and made her at times seem to double-back on herself. The strobes made it appear as though she was sometimes not even moving, but simply pictured in newer, more exotic poses... and as she danced, the more arousing and exposed her poses became, until finally in one spot he saw her simply lifting her tail up to him, with her legs spread, and looking back.

It was something entirely new to Shora, but she was loving the ability to tease this male. She'd still been aroused and the drink she'd had just before coming on was certainly helping keep it going. But once she started really dancing the semen filling her womb and the bits which were still slowly dripping out her open vagina began sloshing around, elliciting a series of moans from the dragoness which were covered by the music. It continued to work her up until she wanted to feel Isak in her again.

The feeling of him coming to stand over her once more was a delight, and she crooned up to him as other dancing bodies bumped into theirs, hopefully unaware of what was about to happen. With her tail arched she felt Isak's maleness slide along its underside, bump past the stick in her anus, and then come to her entrance again.

"Yes, take me," she murmured, and in the strobe lighting she saw a flash of his teeth before he pushed that bulbous cockhead into her needy sex. Her talons scraped over the floor as she fought to take him, and once again there was almost a pop from her loins as his penis entered.

This time was entirely different than before. Isak was methodical this time, less forceful, thrusting away in time to the music. It matched up with the lights, so Shora began to anticipate each flash where he'd pound into her, and then pull out in the darkness to repeat it once again. For her part she wrapped her tail up around his own, arching her back into his chest and rocking her hips with encouragement.

The pounding continued for several minutes in the driving techno, until suddenly they were no longer alone in the strobes. A green dragon appeared beside them, and seemed unaware of Shora underneath Isak.

"Isak, man! You gotta come with us, we found a smokin hot dragoness, and she'll do just about anything!" She heard him yell to the black drake. Isak hadn't noticed until the voice reached his ears.

"Yelks, dammit man," Isak growled, shifting his body so that he somewhat hid Shora.

The green dragon winced back. "Whoa, cool it! I just wanted to see if you wanted to... come..." Both Shora and Isak saw the green dragon's eyes glance down in the next strobe, comprehension dawning on his muzzle. "I see Bento, Jack, and I aren't the only one who found a sexy dragoness tonight." He grinned.

"So who was this dragoness you found?" Isak growled at the green. To his credit he hadn't stopped thrusting into Shora, who was blushing but couldn't suppress a moan as that massive cock filled her again.

"Some golden dragoness, named Lysh," he replied, and beneath him Shora could spot the pink meat slipping out of a hidden vent.

Shora gasped at the name, and Isak felt her clench up. "Lysh? She's my stepsister!" She cried out involuntarily.

Yelks's eyes twinkled in the strobe lights. "Stepsister... well, just a sec then. Seems hot bodies run in the family," he threw out and turned to walk away.

"Lysh... that's my stepsister," Shora repeated, feeling her body flush. Isak looked down. "Is that a problem?" Isak asked, slowing his thrusting to make sure Shora wasn't going to freak out. "No," replied the dragoness, after a moment, "Just... she's always encouraged me to try swinging with her, that's why she brought me here tonight."

Isak chuckled, which made Shora twist her neck to look up at him in surprise. "Maybe we should thank her then, because I can't remember having a more pleasant night in my life," the black drake said to her. "Because you are certainly the most memorable dragoness I have ever met, in more ways than one." Shora blushed again at that, and pulled forward a bit so that Isak wasn't hammering her cunt quite as deeply. Others were still bumping into them, mostly Isak, but now the thought of having Lysh know, here on the dance floor... it was a bit embarrassing.

It took only a minute for Yelks to return with a gryphon and dragoness in tow. Isak slowed down to look at them as they approached. "Jack said he's had enough for one night and left, but here's who we found..."

"Shora?" the golden female cried, glancing down under Bento. "I... never expected to see you doing something I would!" She said in shock, with a grin starting to spread across her muzzle. "Although I've never done it on a dance floor."

"Hi... ah! Lysh," Shora said with a gasp as Isak interrupted her with a hard thrust into her passage. She felt the mixture of fluids from earlier seeping down her thighs, and in the blacklight strobes she was sure it was quite visible.

Isak grinned and looked at the newcomers. "Hello. I'm Isak, in case those two knuckleheads didn't tell you. I wanted to say, I should thank you for bringing Shora here tonight. It's been the best of my life." He nodded and looked down with a deep growl of affection to Shora, who had unconsciously arched her back into him once more as his thrusting pace was returned to normal and let out a low moan.

Shora saw Lysh stare at her loins, where it was obvious how wide she was being stretched by the black dragon above her. "Oh, well, I can think of a way you can thank me," She said, grinning. "Shora, you should try Yelks and Bento here... you may learn something."

"What do you think?" Isak said quietly to Shora. "Feel up to letting me thank your stepsister there?"

The dragoness blinked. "I... I don't know," she said back to Isak. "But I guess... Well, I've gone this far tonight. But don't go far."

"I won't," Isak promised. The opal dragoness let out a sigh as the thick malehood that had been filling her was removed, spreading her legs and giving her tail a little shake. She could see clearly that both the green drake Yelks and the gryphon, who must be Bento, were aroused. She had a good hunch Lysh was too, but she wasn't quite sure about looking between her stepsister's legs just yet.

Lysh took a few steps away and simply raised her tail. The tip flicked at Isak, who made his way through the people towards her. The opal dragoness saw her speak to Isak but was only able to catch a bit of it, where her stepsister said, "... So just put it in there, I've got cum in my vent and maw, but I like all three holes filled."

There was a cough from beside her, and she looked at the green dragon and blinked. He was quite close, and was bigger than her although only about half the size of Isak. A grin was on his muzzle as the gryphon looked on. "Ahem... Shora, I believe it is, if you'll be so kind as to let me lay down, then climb on top of me. You'll face towards my tail." Bento piped up, in a slightly higher voice, "You'll like this. Lysh did!"

"Okay," Shora said. She was glad of the strobes, which were at least somewhat hiding the mess under her tail and what was going on. It seemed that for the most part other dancers were oblivious, but she doubted they were totally.

Meanwhile as she was thinking Yelks had laid on his back, causing the pink tapered cock to stick straight up. This was of a size she was more familiar with, but was surprised when Bento crawled over it. The gryphon was smaller than her but not by much, and she watched as his dark golden feathers ruffled out. "Okay, climb on," He called out, positioned over the pink shaft.

As Shora made her way over Yelks she saw that the gryphon sported a red shaft, which had a small glans at the tip and a large knot at its base. The sight of both penises there was undeniably arousing, and she felt herself clench involuntarily.

It took a minute for Shora to get atop Yelks, and she was literally on him, with her paws barely touching the dance floor. The beat was still coursing through her veins, which with the alcohol was a great encouragement to this behavior. Her hindlegs were spread lewdly across the green's chest, and she sensed him staring at her nethers which made her blush. It didn't help that Bento's shaft was inches from her snout.

"There we go!" Bento said, and then the gryphon surprised her by lowering himself down onto the penis. Shora has a clear view of the tapered tip pressing to that anal ring, and then watched as it parted and sank into the gryphon's rear. She heard the gryphon let out a pleasured sigh, wriggling until he was all the way down.

The position of the body did nothing to hide that action from Shora, who blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight! But she felt the talons of Bento on her head, gently encouraging her down to his own shaft.

Shora had never sucked off a male before. To be honest, she thought, I've only had three males mount me and they all did it.. well, 'traditionally'. But tonight had been a night of many firsts, so here was one more. Her tongue snaked out, and carefully she lapped at the tip of it, seeing what it tasted like.

It surprised her. She could taste a bitter sweetness, and a lot of it, and mixed in was a softer, more tangy taste. It was obvious though that there was more than semen here, and while it was odd she quickly began to lick at it more. There was plenty of that red meat to go.

Her lips had actually been touching it when Shora suddenly felt a breeze fly past her slit, and glanced back to see Yelks's neck twisted upwards, his lips pressed to her nethers. She let out a moan when his tongue began to rub against her clit. It felt exquisite, like nothing she'd experienced before. The opal rarely masturbated, and no male had handled her like this. It was pure pleasure, being worked in such a way. Shora was now beginning to understand why Lysh liked having sex so much! If this is what it was like most of the time... well, she had no reason to be impressed with any prior lovers anymore.

There was still an erect malehood in front of her. Bento had begun bouncing his hips up and down on Yelk's shaft, the gryphon's claws bracing lightly against Shora's shoulders. She quickly lowered her muzzle down over the meat, taking in a good third of it, and began to flick her tongue all around it.

Movement to her right caught her eye. She saw in the next strobe flash the golden body of her stepsister, arched high, with... no, she couldn't! Shora stopped and gaped, seeing Isak's massive penis buried not in Lysh's pussy, but in her tailhole! She could see Lysh pushing back on it, the ring of muscle straining to take it all, and a little trickle of red mixing with the white under her stepsister's tail to show that she'd torn something making it fit. She heard Lysh moan out, "It hurts so good... keep going..."

Hearing that was like a fire in her veins. It sent a shock wave down her spine and burst in her sex, which clenched at the assault on her senses. Bento's thrusts were pushing him more into her maw now, and she could taste the pre coming out of his cocktip, as Yelk's tongue moved up from her clit and penetrated her wide-open vent.

That tongue flicked about this way and that. She could feel him testing her walls and pushing the cum inside her around, not letting it out. Shora moaned at the stimulation, her body undulating against the larger male. It wouldn't take long for her to orgasm at this rate!

Of course that seemed the case for all of them. She knew Isak would be close to the edge from his stimulation earlier and from the eagerness of the gryphon and dragon's thrusts against one another, they were both close as well.

She gave in to the sensations of the males, ignoring the sounds of the music and the bodies of the dancers which occasionally bumped into her or crossed between her trysting group and Lysh with Isak. She clenched down on the invading tongue and curled her own tongue about Bento's cock, squeezing it and moaning to him. She saw Lysh fucking back with all her might against Isak, who was taking her with the same reckless abandon he'd fucked Shora in the restroom earlier.

Shora felt the tension rise in her body, when the strobe lights stopped, and the music died away. Unfortunately it was at a moment where she was rather pulled to her own sensations, and was unable to stop from crying out as spotlights trained on the two sexing groups. The cry she emitted was joined quickly by four others as she felt both males against her tighten up and orgasm, with Bento's seed spurting into her muzzle. Her eye caught sight of Lysh howling as Isak's cock twitched within her, then popped out to coat her loins in white cream.

It was at this moment she heard a roar of approval from the rest of the dance floor and the surrounding tables, where it seemed everyone had turned to watch them and was now applauding.

Well, this was certainly unexpected. She flushed, and was sure her whole body must be turning red at this point!

"Well it seems thaht we got hus sum lovemahkers hear!" The DJ cried out. "Two loveleh ladies, mahybe y'all should dance fer us! Gentlemen, will yah have them dance?" His voice range out over the speakers, and at this the crowd again cheered.

Shora blushed and pulled her muzzle off Bento, shaking her head slightly. "No, no..." she said, but was brought up short when Lysh appeared at her side, eyes twinkling.

"Come on, sis," The dragoness said. "You've gotta do something crazy at least once in your life. Tonight's been crazy as can be... so let's make one more memorable moment out of it." Shora blinked at Lysh, who seemed positively excited at the prospect.

Her decision was made for her as Bento and Yelks wormed their way out from under her. They stood up, dripping cum from both their shafts, as Isak made his way over. "Come on ladies," he said, not taking any effort to quiet his voice. "Dance for us, and show these layabouts here how it's really done!" A grin was on his muzzle as he looked at both of them.

A cheer of "Dance, Dance," was echoing through the crowd. Shora saw glasses raised in time with the chant, until finally she sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll dance!" She said to the four by her, and made her way with Lysh to the center of the dance floor.

As the three males moved off stage and the dragonesses to the middle a cheer rang out. The light was enough for Lysh and Shora to see many of the other creatures present had begun removing their clothes in anticipation of a show. They were eagerly focused on the dance floor, and many without drinks were requesting them from the bar.

"Thar weh go!" Said the DJ. "Give it hup for theh ladies!"

With that, he turned on some of the special effects lights, and got the floor tiles lighting up underneath them. The effect of these lights made the gold and opal dragonesses stand out, their scales reflecting all the patterns back to the crowd. As the lights dimmed up came a saucy toe tapping tune which had obviously been chosen because it would be sure to get both dragonesses worked up while dancing.

"Follow my lead," Lysh said, striking a pose facing away from Shora, tail straight out, one forepaw bent, and a grin on her muzzle. Shora recognized it from some old dance classes they'd taken as hatchlings together, and mirrored it. She could hear and feel the cum dripping out of both hers and her sister's vents.

With the music going, the dragonesses quickly began to shift position. The song lent itself to twisting and curving with the beat, which both dragonesses were used to while dancing. Their backs arched and they twisted about to face each other. At times, their wings would spread and they'd rise onto their hind legs to twirl before falling back to the dance floor with a loud thump. And throughout all of this they kept their tails arched, so that every move flashed their sexes to a new part of the dance floor.

The spotlights followed their every movements, sometimes focusing on Lysh who would nearly curl upon herself in a complicated twisting knot motion, and sometimes on Shora, who would spread her wings and draw her tail tip down her body.

Attention from the crowd, from the caught glances of the three males she'd mated with tonight, and from the grin that seem permanently glued to her stepsister's face made Shora smile. She'd never before understood how something could be fun like this. Those times were certainly changing, she thought as she lowered her front end and lifted her rump, giving the crowd a flash of her loins which made those who could see it cheer.

The next turn of the dance surprised her as she felt a talon slide along her folds, and turned her head to see Lysh with a claw now covered in fluids, sucking it off for the pleasure of the crowd. Shora grinned and then understood, raising herself to rest her paws on Lysh's back. Once in this pose she shook her head back and forth, as her tailtip wormed its way under her stepsisters and speared into her sex, making the gold dragoness cry out. The crowd cheered madly at this, and she could smell the mixed scents of male and female arousal filling the air.

She withdrew her tail after a moment, doing a twisting glide across the dance floor with Lysh just behind. The music took on a faster beat as they did so, and Shora felt her sister's claws part her folds, showing her off to the crowd behind them. More cheers, including a trio of roars from Bento, Isak, and Yelks greeted it, and Shora did the same, showcasing Lysh's gaping ass and pussy to the rest of the crowd. Shora saw several of them masturbating or forming small trysting pairs.

She and Lysh broke apart as the song turned to guttural beats, and they each prowled a side of the dance floor, changing position and taking a step with each new thump of the rhythm. Several males and females reached out and cheered as they passed, and soon the normal song came back, emphasized as so many were in preparation for finish.

The two dragonesses met back at the center of the dance floor, and Lysh rolled onto her back much to the surprise of Shora, and pulled her opalescent sister atop her. Their vents aligned and rubbed smoothly over one another from all the fluids coating their nethers.

Understanding blossomed in Shora, who was at this point too far beyond caring. She lowered her hips to press against Lysh's and they began to buck against one another, the audible squelching of their contact bringing another cry from the audience. She felt her clit rub against Lysh's repeatedly, slickened by Isak's cum and who knew who elses, and aided by her own fluids which were trickling copiously down out of her vent. Their cries of the stimulation filled the floor, and as the song reached it's climax, so did they.

They had been having sex for so long tonight it was easy to understand. Their bodies were at the limits of sensitivity, and that short minute of grinding stimulation brought both the opal and the gold dragonesses to a ringing orgasm. Shora felt Lysh clench up as she came, and Shora shut her eyes as her own orgasm ripped through her.

The crowd cheered and both dragonesses panted. "Well," Shora said haltingly as she caught her breath. "I'll never forget tonight."

"Neither will we," said Isak, who led Bento and Yelks out onto the dance floor. Several others were coming out now, as the DJ talked about starting up another song. "Let's get out of here."

"Sure," said Shora, grinning at Lysh and then Isak. "Let's head to my place. It'll be nice and quiet."

"Sounds like a plan," Yelks said, with Bento and Lysh nodding. The two dragonesses climbed off each other, and then the five of them made their way out of the club, the glow stick in Shora's tailhole still twinkling at those who watched hem leave.


	2. Mix and Match

Telan X Sezarikan

"Compromise is the essence of diplomacy, my friend, and diplomacy is the cornerstone of love. Sweet love!" -Dr. Henry Killinger

Telan Vanisian Stormcaller, sorcerer and diplomat extraordinaire, two time savior of the world, master of the primal forces of magic, and veteran adventurer, was completely out of breath. He had absolutely no faculty with teleportation or flying magics whatsoever, and the narrow, steep, twisting passage he was now negotiating would have been impossible for his horse to manage. He paused to catch his breath, casting a withering look down at his considerable paunch. If he was going to ever do this again, he might have to cut down on the tavern fare.

Ordinarily, he would have been able to bum a teleportation spell off one of his party members, or buy one from a spell-seller, but his host had said- in no uncertain terms- that Telan was to be discrete. When a red dragon of singular power sends you a personal invitation to his lair along with specific instructions on what to do and how to do it, it was usually a good idea to comply. Especially when (as it happened to be) you happened to owe your life to said dragon.

Sezarikan the Red, as he was known in the land, was a unique individual. Like most dragons of his kind, he was vain, greedy, prideful, selfish, self-absorbed, and completely devoid of kindness, mercy, or compassion. Unlike others of his ilk, he was extremely far sighted and possessed uncanny intelligence. Instead of using his wealth in gold as bedding, he formed a bank that most trade guilds and kings were either indebted to or found indispensable. Instead of wielding his physical power and arcane might like a cudgel, he formed elaborate self-defense pacts with adventurer parties, armies, and mercenary companies against the innumerable other horrors that stalked the world. Instead of demolishing threats to his position or will, he would co-opt them; instead of devouring those who were repelled by his race or morality, he would charm them. Gradually, through favors given and promised and agreements honored and forged, he had made himself indispensable to nearly every major power in the land. He was everything that most people feared and hated about red dragons, and yet utterly different.

Despite this, Telan was more than a little wary about their little meeting. He didn't have a clue about its true purpose, and the precautions he had been ordered to take meant that no one else even knew he was even gone. By the time he finally crested the peak and saw the massive, cavernous entrance to Sezarikan's lair, his heart was pounding from more than just physical exertion. He was scared because he had promised the dragon a favor. A really, really big favor.

The last time he had sent an entreaty to the wyrm, he had promised him he would do *anything* for his assistance. It was a bloody stupid thing to have done, but at the time he had been quite desperate. His party had been forced to fight an entire army of the living dead (let by a cadre of liches), which had threatened hundreds of thousands of lives across the region. Sezarikan had dutifully provided assistance, risking his own life in the process. The sight of the mighty dragon flying at treetop level, shrugging off spells and arrows while immolating vast swaths of the decaying army with his mighty breath was frighteningly beautiful. The image of a field of incinerated corpses made Telan involuntarily shudder with revulsion.

The sorcerer walked into the cave unsteadily, grasping the wardstone the dragon had provided like a child clutching a teddy bear. Surely, he told himself, I'm being paranoid! If his draconic ally had wanted to do any harm to him, why would he have gone to such lengths to cultivate their friendship? Whatever he wanted, it couldn't be that bad, right?

One thing still bothered him. Before inviting him to his lair, the dragon wanted to know for a fact that Telan knew how to cast Shapechange.

Before he made it a few feet into the cave's interior, the magic of the wardstone activated and transported Telan to Sezarikan's gigantic living quarters. Even knowing that it was going to happen, and able to feel the currents of magic as they surrounded him, Telan was briefly disoriented by the trip. He almost gasped in surprise when he realized that the dragon was sitting right in front of him, less than a dozen feet away.

Sezarikan was, as always, an impressive sight. It was hard for ten thousand pounds of red dragon to look anything but menacing, radiating physical and magical power strong enough to feel like a ripple in the fabric of reality. He was smiling with the type of lazy, contemptuous but ferocious grin that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, untouched by time or circumstance. His great, leathery wings were folded against his back like an enormous cloak.

(I believe you owe me a favor...) Sezarikan said telepathically, his regal bearing and tone implying how certain that belief was. (I'm afraid my memory falters on some of the finer points, however; what terms had we established?)

Telan found his mouth dry and head fuzzy. He managed to croak out his words only after clearing his throat. "Uhm, well, I believe that I said I'd do... anything. I'd be happy if you would be willing to... maybe... share what it is you might want with me?"

(What? No small talk or exchange of pleasantries? My dear sorcerer, your welcome here is not contingent upon obsequious devotion to my requests. However, if you wish to progress to the business at hand, I will respect your time accordingly.)

"Er... yes, Sezarikan. I mean, can we just take care of that first, at least?" Telan spoke.

(Excellent. The first part of my request is simple; I want you to change yourself into a dragon, like myself.) Sezarikan's smile was devious.

"Simple? This is very strong magic we are talking about..." Telan said, gathering his thoughts and power for a second.

(Powerful yes; elegant no. It is easily within your abilities.)

Telan felt a little insulted by the backhanded compliment, but chose to ignore it. Drawing deep on the arcane fire within his soul, he channeled magic into his body until it became pliant to his will. As the spell began to take hold, he concentrated in his mind on the form he wanted to assume: a red dragon.

Because of the drastic nature of the change, the process of shapeshifting was not instantaneous. Telan felt himself growing, changing at a dizzying pace. His weak and underdeveloped muscles surged with strength and multiplied in size fivefold as thick, nearly impenetrable crimson scales covered his body. Wickedly curved talons and claws grew in where the tips of his fingers used to be, as towering horns emerged from his head. His face grew out into a jutting muzzle, teeth sharp and vicious while great, batlike wings emerged from his back. A burning, smokey sensation filled his lungs as he felt a fierce, internal fire ignite in his belly. A massive, lizardlike tail and thick, frilled crest completed his transformation.

A dragon is a nearly perfect engine of destruction; the power of the form was intoxicating. For a brief moment, Telan felt like he understood the arrogance of the mighty creatures.

"So... what exactly do you want me to do now?" Telan spoke nervously through his newly-formed muzzle, his draconic a little rusty. Vertigo was making him feel dizzy; he wasn't used to being on all fours or speaking from a head so far above the ground, nor was he used to the sheer physical power of a draconic frame. Everything around him looked so small and fragile.

"Ah", the dragon said, his deep voice resonating throughout the vaulted chamber, "your curiosity is to be expected, my friend. I assure you that my intentions are, while by no means noble, entirely harmless. I did not ask you here to be my sparring partner, I am not going to use you as a decoy or body double, nor am I faced with a critical shortage of mirrors, statues or portrait. What I desire, what I... need... is something far simpler."

What does that mean? Telan thought. A warning siren had started to go off somewhere in his head.

"As you are probably more than aware, I am not particularly well-liked among my own kind. They think of me as soft-hearted because I refused to build a kingdom of ashes and offal, or engage in mindless and fruitless slaughter. They think of me as poor because my wealth lies in property and promises, investments and interest-bearing bonds instead of in lumps of metal. While, in most areas of existence, I couldn't care less about the opinion of such intellectual children, there are certain endeavors wherein I desire the company of other dragons. There are... certain tasks... that cannot be satisfactorily preformed by other creatures."

Uh oh. Every alarm bell in Telan's head was going off now.

"Now, as I am loathe to be reminded, you are... free to do as you like," Sezarikan said, practically spitting out the word 'free', "but if you are so inclined, I would like to engage in sexual relations with you."

The alarms had stopped. They had been replaced with the sort of silence that follows a meteor impact; the sort of disaster so cataclysmic and far-reaching as to destroy all means of recording its existence.

Several thoughts entered his head simultaneously: What in the Nine Hells!, By the gods, Sezarikan is gay too?, and Thank the heavens he isn't going to ask me to kill anything! were some of the choicest notions. In a way, he was relieved. He had been half-afraid the dragon was going to ask him to do something diabolically evil or suicidally insane; sexual experimentation would be interesting, maybe even fun.

"Well?" The dragon asked, a hint of nervous anticipation in his booming voice.

"I don't know..." Telan said, his voice was a growling, raspy purr. If that damn dragon was going to lead him on for the better part of three days, it wouldn't hurt for him to get some of the same. "I'm not sure if that is something I would be willing to do."

The violence and power inherent in the dragon's eyes had melted into tiny orbs of purest sorrow. "I... I understand. That is your remit, of course. It's just... I haven't had any relations in nearly three hundred... I mean... please don't make me beg. It is beneath us both."

"You haven't had sex in three hundred days? That is a pretty long..." Telan started to speak, surprised.

"Years." The dragon interrupted him. "I... I am not as promiscuous as others of my kind; I have standards. I refuse to engage in the perversion of having sexual relations whilst in humanoid form, or with other races. I only care for other dragons, and most of them do not care for me."

"You know, some people would consider what you're asking me to do pretty perverse." Telan said, contemplating the irony of a red dragon with strict sexual mores.

"Strange how the world works, is it not?" The mighty red dragon spoke, sitting down on his haunches. The movement sent a small rumble through the lair. "I tire of this wordplay, however. Can you indulge me and announce your decision, please?"

"Well... I suppose I *do* owe you a little favor... and I wouldn't mind trying something new." Telan said, giving the dragon a coy smile. At least, he hoped that's how it looked; in his mind all draconic facial expressions either looked like 'I want to eat you' or 'you aren't quite worth eating yet'.

The dragon couldn't contain his excitement; his voice was triumphant, gloating. "Excellent! Superlative! Telan my friend, I knew that I could count on you, truly I did! Now, if you would please just hold still while I cast a little spell..."

"What?" Telan said. He tried to analyze the magic forming in the red dragon's claws; it didn't look very powerful, but it was a type of spell he was completely unfamiliar with. Transmutation magic, except not tied to race...

"Well, I need for you to be the appropriate gender for sexual intercourse to take place, of course. Don't worry, I don't plan on getting you pregnant or anything ridiculous, I just want you to have the right parts..."

"What! No deal!" Telan roared while surging forward, knocking Sezarikan down.

"Just... hold still..." The red dragon said, trying to maintain his concentration. The spell fizzled in his claws as the two of them tussled mightily, sending what were probably priceless vases and statues tumbling to the ground with a horrible crash. Sezarikan was far stronger and far more experienced with his form than Telan, and easily pinned him to the ground.

"I am not homosexual!" Sezarikan said, some measure of his usual haughtiness returning to his voice.

"Well, I'm not a dragon!" Telan replied, roaring. "Can't you meet me halfway on this?"

"Certainly not! I will not engage in such debauchery!"

"Well, then, you can go fuck yourself! Do you have a spell for that?" Telan said, still angry. He was struggling to break the pin that held him without much luck.

The two dragons laid there panting from the exertion, staring each other down. Sezarikan was holding Telan down with his mighty strength, looking lost in thought while Telan stared back at him defiantly. The stalemate was broken, however, when Telan felt something stiff and hot rubbing against the soft scales on his belly...

"Hmmm... what is that, Sezarikan?" He huffed, a small cloud of ash escaping from his muzzle as he spoke.

"Err..." For once, the mighty wyrm seemed to be at a loss for words. "I don't know?"

"Is that so?" Telan said, slipping one of his claws out of the dragon's faltering grip. Dragon forepaws were strong but dexterous, well-suited for any number of uses. Sure enough, the wyrm's massive dragonhood had broken out of its covering during their wrestling, and was now proudly jutting out from between Sezarikan's hindpaws. Telan grabbed the mighty shaft with his free paw, and gave it a single, slow stroke.

Sezarikan's reaction was a tremendous gasp. The last time Telan heard the wyrm make such a surprised, pained sound was when he had been resisting a necromancer's death spell. Abruptly, Telan felt the grip holding him down melt, and he seized the chance to roll away from the dragon's pin.

Telan rose to all fours with what he hoped was dignity. "Well, what is it going to be? I'll still have sex with you, but I am *not* changing any more than this..."

Sezarikan's shaft looked like a loaded weapon; it was now fully rigid and pulsed with every beat of the dragon's heart. He looked like he was in incredible pain. Telan didn't know a whole lot about draconic anatomy or their mating habits, but three centuries without intimate contact had to be sheer torture.

"I... I... I accept your... terms, sorcerer." Sezarikan said, sighing desperately. "Just... please... help me. Indulge me with the gift of a dragon's body, just this once."

Telan regarded the wyrm with a sympathetic but frustrated look. Despite all the differences between Sezarikan and his ilk, he still seemed to regard sex as something that one took and enjoyed at another's expense, instead of something to be shared and enjoyed together. The dragon might have been far older and more powerful than him, but in the realm of love he seemed almost absurdly immature. Telan was going to have to give him a little lesson...

"Lie down. Relax yourself; let me take care of you." Telan said, in a rumbling voice. He was starting to remember the elegant and flowing syntax that dragonspeech followed, becoming more comfortable with his adopted shape. He licked the inside of his maw with his tongue, feeling out the razor-sharp teeth that lined it at the moment. He was going to have to be damn careful with this part, but he was getting excited. Telan had bedded many, many different males in his time, but until today he had never even considered soliciting the capricious affections of a dragon. Now that he was about to, however, he found that his excitement and arousal were soaring.

Sezarikan had laid down as Telan asked, waiting with nervous anticipation. The great, predatory irises of his eyes, eyes that resembled spheres of liquid magma, shone with need.

Telan leaned down, his muzzle a scant foot from the titanic, ridged, dragoncock in front of him. A small stream of precum had already started to dribble down from it, running down the front of the head and dripping to the ground below. Telan breathed deep, the powerful scent of dragon musk making his nostrils flare and knees weaken. He shuddered with delight, the smell making his own member peek out of his adopted form's slit ever-so slightly. Opening his maw wide, the transformed sorcerer took the upper half of the true dragon's penis into his mouth.

Sezarikan shook, gasping for air as Telan began his ministrations. Experimenting with his shapechanged body, Telan rubbed the sides of the cockhead with his prodigious tongue, caressed the member with his fiery-hot mouth, and rubbed the softer insides of his partner's thighs with his clawed forepaws. The dragon leaked preseed into his mouth at an absolutely unbelievable pace; buckets of mixed saliva and precum dribbled from Telan's maw, splattering to the floor below. Each fresh puddle of fluid sizzled, steaming; giving off even more of that mind-fogging musk. Telan began to increase his pace, sucking along the entire length of the shaft in his maw. He dove deeper and harder, the tip of his muzzle banging against the dragon's forming knot with lewd, wet slaps.

By this point, Sezarikan's erudite and charming speech had been replaced by animalistic, rumbling moans and soft, pleasured roaring. The heat was incredible; the temperature inside the lair had become almost hot enough to boil water. It was a small miracle that the sex-starved dragon held out for as long as he did; Telan chalked this up to his nigh-legendary pride. He still had a few ploys left, however. Carefully maneuvering his oversized tongue, Telan licked across the very front of the dragoncock in his mouth and began to press into the silted opening at its tip, still sucking with all the might his lungs could muster.

That did the trick! He thought, as Sezarikan began to convulse, his mating roar shaking the entire lair like an explosion. Telan could feel the enormous member occupying his muzzle throb powerfully, mere seconds away from release now...

The orgasm shot like lightning through the dragon's frame, a rumbling echoed throughout the vaulted room as Sezarikan's internal testicles emptied themselves for the first time in ages. The first shot of searing-hot dragoncum almost floored Telan, even with his massively augmented strength. The sheer force of the sticky liquid blast was enough to force itself down his throat before he could try and swallow it. Telan quickly tried to back up, but found Sezarikan's forepaws holding his frilled crest in a deathgrip, holding Telan tight against his soft pubic scales. The second load of dragonseed quickly filled his maw, and then a third tried to force its way in. Telan's draconic throat undulated as he gulped it down as fast as he could, his belly filling with pleasant, full warmth. However, even equipped with a dragon's maw and stomach, Telan found the flood of seed too much to handle. Rivers of the thick, oozing cum leaked out of his muzzle, or were forced out when fresh pulses of dragoncum erupted from the member still in his mouth.

For Telan, it was an unreal experience. The red dragon's orgasm ended up lasting far longer than the oral sex that had preceded it. Even when he had managed to pry himself out of the dragon's powerful but relaxing limbs, tiny geysers of draconic essence continued to shoot from the still-hard member. Telan's muzzle and chest were practically soaked in the sparking, molten-hot seed, and he was extremely grateful that dragon's possessed a clear, protective lens over their eyes. Untold quantities of the sticky liquid filled his stomach and mouth still, but fortunately its taste was quite good. It had a smokey, rich flavor that was somewhere between really strong alcohol, charred wood, and barbequed meat. Telan licked his claws clean, savoring it.

Both dragon-forms were panting, dazed from the aftermath. Sezarikan had collapsed to the floor in a messy heap, in a puddle of his own seed that looked deep enough to fish in. Telan had never been so aroused in his entire life, looking upon the sight. His own formidable erection stood out now; it wasn't as big as Sezarikan's titanic member, but it was impressive still in its own right.

"How was that?" Telan asked smugly, still trying to clean himself off.

"That was completely... and wholly... without precedent... in my experiences." Sezarikan mumbled, still lying on his back in a euphoric stupor. "How... pray tell... did you learn how to do that?"

"Heh!" Telan laughed, "It's not as hard as you might think. All you have to do is think of what would feel good yourself, and then do that for someone else."

"Well, it appears that your altruistic intuition serves you well, sorcerer. I believe that your debt to me is forgiven, repaid in full. In fact, and I fear I may be losing my killer instinct by even so much as contemplating the notion, I believe that a debt may have been incurred in your favor."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Telan said, a malicious smile on his muzzle. "I think you can repay me right now..."

"What precisely are you suggesting?" The red wyrm asked, listlessly. His eyes were shut tight; he was still basking in the pleasure of the sexual release he had been denied for so long. "I suppose I might be able to rouse myself for another round of activity, if that is your intent."

"Mayhaps, Mayaps... Be patient; I'll lead you." Telan said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He crept forward, coating his hard shaft with some of the still-warm gobs of dragoncum that littered the chamber. Once he was on top of the resting, spread-eagle form of Sezarikan, he straddled his long, reptilian tail. Telan adjusted, positioning himself just right...

"What are you..." Sezarikan started to ask, one eye opening slightly.

Telan didn't respond as he quickly sunk every last inch of his ridged cock into the red dragon's exposed tail-hole. The wyrm snarled, caught completely off guard as the hard, scaled meat penetrated his depths. The ensuing struggle was epic; Sezarikan tried to throw Telan off him, only to be frustrated by the transformed sorcerer's powerful grip and unrelenting determination. The mighty wyrm managed to roll them both over, but the violent tumbling only succeeded in slamming Telan's inflated knot past his entrance. Telan moaned aloud as the two of them tied together with a wet, smacking sound.

"You... you dare to... this is outrageous!" Sezarikan roared, gasping heavily. His tail was thrashing about behind him as he tried vainly to gain purchase against the dragoncock inside him. "I'm the one who should be doing the... the penetration, here!"

"That's not... how... it works!" Telan said, shuddering as the wyrm's struggling sent tremors of hot pleasure surging across his cock. "You can't just... take and plunder and seize all the time... have to have a little... giving, sharing in there, too."

Sezarikan spat back his rejoinder. "I disagree most strenuously; I am not a female! Remove yourself at once!"

"Can't... we're tied together... now." Telan managed. The wyrm's tail-hole was massaging his maleness with such intense heat and pressure he could barely think. Every time Sezarikan struggled or spoke, the shifting of his insides just made the feelings even more pronounced. Sezarikan gripped his forepaws tightly and tried to use them as leverage to free himself, pushing off with all his might. Telan felt the very beginning of his engorged knot slip out of the wyrm's tailhole, a tiny river of preseed leaking from around it, before the dragon's strength faltered. As Sezarikan collapsed back on Telan's prone body, the sorcerer felt his knot firmly re-lodged itself. Fierce, inexorable pleasure surged through them.

Telan was forced to blink as something struck the upper part of his muzzle. When his eyes had cleared, he saw Sezarikan's fully-hardened member above him, a thin strand of precum linking it to his face. He smiled, licking it off with a single slurp.

"You seem to be enjoying this, dragon." He said, giving another short thrust into his somewhat-unwilling partner.

"I... am not... doing anything... of the sort... human." Sezarikan said, huffing. His cock throbbed, glistening with fluid old and new.

"You don't want me to continue? You want to lie here, still, until I can remove myself from you?" Telan asked, his voice a gravelly, teasing tone. Sezarikan had a look of pained confusion on his muzzle, as he gasped for breath and reached for words.

"Uh...well, maybe not necessarily."

"You've never had sex with another male before? You didn't know it could be so pleasurable?" Telan purred, thrusting in slowly. He might not be the dragon's equal in combat, but he was way above his league when it came to matters of sexual experience.

Sezarikan shuddered with pleasure as his prostate was again struck, another blast of precum erupting from his mammoth cock onto Telan's neck. "I... maybe."

"Are you going to let me lead now?"

"Y-yes, sorcerer. You... have my permission."

Telan tested the dragon's grip, and found it yielding. Gently, he rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of the red wyrm once more. Spreading the dragon's hind legs as far apart as he could manage, Telan pulled himself back as far as his knot would allow and thrust himself to the very hilt. Both dragons roared with ecstacy, their fighting and conflict having evolved into actual lovemaking. Hoping to taste the burning, musky flavor of Sezarikan's seed once again, Telan bent his long neck down and took the dragon's member into his maw. He alternated slow, powerful thrusts with his tied dragoncock with strong, fast sucks on the hot, hard penis in his mouth. As he continued, every thrust became shorter and faster, while every suck became more insistent. Telan had been aroused well past his normal peak ever since he had his first taste of dragonseed; the incredible sensation of Sezarikan's anal passage was so pleasurable it verged on torture. He was going to fill the dragon to the brim...

Telan's orgasm came on slowly, but with unstoppable force. He roared out, shaking the cavern. As his internal testicles contracted, he could feel pulse after pulse of his thick seed fire deep into his partner's passage, before it was forced deeper still by ensuing blasts. Sezarikan joined him in his roaring before climaxing as well, the searing hot fullness of the seed filling his tail-hole too much to resist. Telan felt wave after wave of fresh dragoncum flow into his mouth and down his throat, where it joined the first of Sezarikan's seed in his gullet. Telan pulled away from the still-spurting dragoncock after filling his maw up again, coaxing Sezarikan to lean forward. The two dragons shared the thick, magma-hot essence in a sloppy kiss that left much of it on their faces. It wasn't a problem, though; they took plenty of time to clean each other off carefully with their tongues before all was done. With a tremendous grunt, Telan pulled his softening, semen-soaked cock out of the red wyrm, a small flood of cum leaking out with it before the dragon's anus closed.

When the transformation spell had finally worn off, Telan gave a sheepish smile to the colossal dragon he had just made love to. Sezarikan had given up on trying to appear intimidating or authoritative for the moment, and instead telepathically sent short words of thanks and minor pleasantries. Exhausted but happy and victorious, Telan bowed down and turned to leave.

"Wait! Telan!" The dragon's voice echoed throughout the vaulted lair, hurting Telan's now-human ears. There was a short, awkward pause between the two before he hesitantly spoke. "What are you doing next week?"


	3. Telan X Sezarikan

Telan X Sezarikan

"Compromise is the essence of diplomacy, my friend, and diplomacy is the cornerstone of love. Sweet love!" -Dr. Henry Killinger

Telan Vanisian Stormcaller, sorcerer and diplomat extraordinaire, two time savior of the world, master of the primal forces of magic, and veteran adventurer, was completely out of breath. He had absolutely no faculty with teleportation or flying magics whatsoever, and the narrow, steep, twisting passage he was now negotiating would have been impossible for his horse to manage. He paused to catch his breath, casting a withering look down at his considerable paunch. If he was going to ever do this again, he might have to cut down on the tavern fare.

Ordinarily, he would have been able to bum a teleportation spell off one of his party members, or buy one from a spell-seller, but his host had said- in no uncertain terms- that Telan was to be discrete. When a red dragon of singular power sends you a personal invitation to his lair along with specific instructions on what to do and how to do it, it was usually a good idea to comply. Especially when (as it happened to be) you happened to owe your life to said dragon.

Sezarikan the Red, as he was known in the land, was a unique individual. Like most dragons of his kind, he was vain, greedy, prideful, selfish, self-absorbed, and completely devoid of kindness, mercy, or compassion. Unlike others of his ilk, he was extremely far sighted and possessed uncanny intelligence. Instead of using his wealth in gold as bedding, he formed a bank that most trade guilds and kings were either indebted to or found indispensable. Instead of wielding his physical power and arcane might like a cudgel, he formed elaborate self-defense pacts with adventurer parties, armies, and mercenary companies against the innumerable other horrors that stalked the world. Instead of demolishing threats to his position or will, he would co-opt them; instead of devouring those who were repelled by his race or morality, he would charm them. Gradually, through favors given and promised and agreements honored and forged, he had made himself indispensable to nearly every major power in the land. He was everything that most people feared and hated about red dragons, and yet utterly different.

Despite this, Telan was more than a little wary about their little meeting. He didn't have a clue about its true purpose, and the precautions he had been ordered to take meant that no one else even knew he was even gone. By the time he finally crested the peak and saw the massive, cavernous entrance to Sezarikan's lair, his heart was pounding from more than just physical exertion. He was scared because he had promised the dragon a favor. A really, really big favor.

The last time he had sent an entreaty to the wyrm, he had promised him he would do *anything* for his assistance. It was a bloody stupid thing to have done, but at the time he had been quite desperate. His party had been forced to fight an entire army of the living dead (let by a cadre of liches), which had threatened hundreds of thousands of lives across the region. Sezarikan had dutifully provided assistance, risking his own life in the process. The sight of the mighty dragon flying at treetop level, shrugging off spells and arrows while immolating vast swaths of the decaying army with his mighty breath was frighteningly beautiful. The image of a field of incinerated corpses made Telan involuntarily shudder with revulsion.

The sorcerer walked into the cave unsteadily, grasping the wardstone the dragon had provided like a child clutching a teddy bear. Surely, he told himself, I'm being paranoid! If his draconic ally had wanted to do any harm to him, why would he have gone to such lengths to cultivate their friendship? Whatever he wanted, it couldn't be that bad, right?

One thing still bothered him. Before inviting him to his lair, the dragon wanted to know for a fact that Telan knew how to cast Shapechange.

Before he made it a few feet into the cave's interior, the magic of the wardstone activated and transported Telan to Sezarikan's gigantic living quarters. Even knowing that it was going to happen, and able to feel the currents of magic as they surrounded him, Telan was briefly disoriented by the trip. He almost gasped in surprise when he realized that the dragon was sitting right in front of him, less than a dozen feet away.

Sezarikan was, as always, an impressive sight. It was hard for ten thousand pounds of red dragon to look anything but menacing, radiating physical and magical power strong enough to feel like a ripple in the fabric of reality. He was smiling with the type of lazy, contemptuous but ferocious grin that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, untouched by time or circumstance. His great, leathery wings were folded against his back like an enormous cloak.

(I believe you owe me a favor...) Sezarikan said telepathically, his regal bearing and tone implying how certain that belief was. (I'm afraid my memory falters on some of the finer points, however; what terms had we established?)

Telan found his mouth dry and head fuzzy. He managed to croak out his words only after clearing his throat. "Uhm, well, I believe that I said I'd do... anything. I'd be happy if you would be willing to... maybe... share what it is you might want with me?"

(What? No small talk or exchange of pleasantries? My dear sorcerer, your welcome here is not contingent upon obsequious devotion to my requests. However, if you wish to progress to the business at hand, I will respect your time accordingly.)

"Er... yes, Sezarikan. I mean, can we just take care of that first, at least?" Telan spoke.

(Excellent. The first part of my request is simple; I want you to change yourself into a dragon, like myself.) Sezarikan's smile was devious.

"Simple? This is very strong magic we are talking about..." Telan said, gathering his thoughts and power for a second.

(Powerful yes; elegant no. It is easily within your abilities.)

Telan felt a little insulted by the backhanded compliment, but chose to ignore it. Drawing deep on the arcane fire within his soul, he channeled magic into his body until it became pliant to his will. As the spell began to take hold, he concentrated in his mind on the form he wanted to assume: a red dragon.

Because of the drastic nature of the change, the process of shapeshifting was not instantaneous. Telan felt himself growing, changing at a dizzying pace. His weak and underdeveloped muscles surged with strength and multiplied in size fivefold as thick, nearly impenetrable crimson scales covered his body. Wickedly curved talons and claws grew in where the tips of his fingers used to be, as towering horns emerged from his head. His face grew out into a jutting muzzle, teeth sharp and vicious while great, batlike wings emerged from his back. A burning, smokey sensation filled his lungs as he felt a fierce, internal fire ignite in his belly. A massive, lizardlike tail and thick, frilled crest completed his transformation.

A dragon is a nearly perfect engine of destruction; the power of the form was intoxicating. For a brief moment, Telan felt like he understood the arrogance of the mighty creatures.

"So... what exactly do you want me to do now?" Telan spoke nervously through his newly-formed muzzle, his draconic a little rusty. Vertigo was making him feel dizzy; he wasn't used to being on all fours or speaking from a head so far above the ground, nor was he used to the sheer physical power of a draconic frame. Everything around him looked so small and fragile.

"Ah", the dragon said, his deep voice resonating throughout the vaulted chamber, "your curiosity is to be expected, my friend. I assure you that my intentions are, while by no means noble, entirely harmless. I did not ask you here to be my sparring partner, I am not going to use you as a decoy or body double, nor am I faced with a critical shortage of mirrors, statues or portrait. What I desire, what I... need... is something far simpler."

What does that mean? Telan thought. A warning siren had started to go off somewhere in his head.

"As you are probably more than aware, I am not particularly well-liked among my own kind. They think of me as soft-hearted because I refused to build a kingdom of ashes and offal, or engage in mindless and fruitless slaughter. They think of me as poor because my wealth lies in property and promises, investments and interest-bearing bonds instead of in lumps of metal. While, in most areas of existence, I couldn't care less about the opinion of such intellectual children, there are certain endeavors wherein I desire the company of other dragons. There are... certain tasks... that cannot be satisfactorily preformed by other creatures."

Uh oh. Every alarm bell in Telan's head was going off now.

"Now, as I am loathe to be reminded, you are... free to do as you like," Sezarikan said, practically spitting out the word 'free', "but if you are so inclined, I would like to engage in sexual relations with you."

The alarms had stopped. They had been replaced with the sort of silence that follows a meteor impact; the sort of disaster so cataclysmic and far-reaching as to destroy all means of recording its existence.

Several thoughts entered his head simultaneously: What in the Nine Hells!, By the gods, Sezarikan is gay too?, and Thank the heavens he isn't going to ask me to kill anything! were some of the choicest notions. In a way, he was relieved. He had been half-afraid the dragon was going to ask him to do something diabolically evil or suicidally insane; sexual experimentation would be interesting, maybe even fun.

"Well?" The dragon asked, a hint of nervous anticipation in his booming voice.

"I don't know..." Telan said, his voice was a growling, raspy purr. If that damn dragon was going to lead him on for the better part of three days, it wouldn't hurt for him to get some of the same. "I'm not sure if that is something I would be willing to do."

The violence and power inherent in the dragon's eyes had melted into tiny orbs of purest sorrow. "I... I understand. That is your remit, of course. It's just... I haven't had any relations in nearly three hundred... I mean... please don't make me beg. It is beneath us both."

"You haven't had sex in three hundred days? That is a pretty long..." Telan started to speak, surprised.

"Years." The dragon interrupted him. "I... I am not as promiscuous as others of my kind; I have standards. I refuse to engage in the perversion of having sexual relations whilst in humanoid form, or with other races. I only care for other dragons, and most of them do not care for me."

"You know, some people would consider what you're asking me to do pretty perverse." Telan said, contemplating the irony of a red dragon with strict sexual mores.

"Strange how the world works, is it not?" The mighty red dragon spoke, sitting down on his haunches. The movement sent a small rumble through the lair. "I tire of this wordplay, however. Can you indulge me and announce your decision, please?"

"Well... I suppose I *do* owe you a little favor... and I wouldn't mind trying something new." Telan said, giving the dragon a coy smile. At least, he hoped that's how it looked; in his mind all draconic facial expressions either looked like 'I want to eat you' or 'you aren't quite worth eating yet'.

The dragon couldn't contain his excitement; his voice was triumphant, gloating. "Excellent! Superlative! Telan my friend, I knew that I could count on you, truly I did! Now, if you would please just hold still while I cast a little spell..."

"What?" Telan said. He tried to analyze the magic forming in the red dragon's claws; it didn't look very powerful, but it was a type of spell he was completely unfamiliar with. Transmutation magic, except not tied to race...

"Well, I need for you to be the appropriate gender for sexual intercourse to take place, of course. Don't worry, I don't plan on getting you pregnant or anything ridiculous, I just want you to have the right parts..."

"What! No deal!" Telan roared while surging forward, knocking Sezarikan down.

"Just... hold still..." The red dragon said, trying to maintain his concentration. The spell fizzled in his claws as the two of them tussled mightily, sending what were probably priceless vases and statues tumbling to the ground with a horrible crash. Sezarikan was far stronger and far more experienced with his form than Telan, and easily pinned him to the ground.

"I am not homosexual!" Sezarikan said, some measure of his usual haughtiness returning to his voice.

"Well, I'm not a dragon!" Telan replied, roaring. "Can't you meet me halfway on this?"

"Certainly not! I will not engage in such debauchery!"

"Well, then, you can go fuck yourself! Do you have a spell for that?" Telan said, still angry. He was struggling to break the pin that held him without much luck.

The two dragons laid there panting from the exertion, staring each other down. Sezarikan was holding Telan down with his mighty strength, looking lost in thought while Telan stared back at him defiantly. The stalemate was broken, however, when Telan felt something stiff and hot rubbing against the soft scales on his belly...

"Hmmm... what is that, Sezarikan?" He huffed, a small cloud of ash escaping from his muzzle as he spoke.

"Err..." For once, the mighty wyrm seemed to be at a loss for words. "I don't know?"

"Is that so?" Telan said, slipping one of his claws out of the dragon's faltering grip. Dragon forepaws were strong but dexterous, well-suited for any number of uses. Sure enough, the wyrm's massive dragonhood had broken out of its covering during their wrestling, and was now proudly jutting out from between Sezarikan's hindpaws. Telan grabbed the mighty shaft with his free paw, and gave it a single, slow stroke.

Sezarikan's reaction was a tremendous gasp. The last time Telan heard the wyrm make such a surprised, pained sound was when he had been resisting a necromancer's death spell. Abruptly, Telan felt the grip holding him down melt, and he seized the chance to roll away from the dragon's pin.

Telan rose to all fours with what he hoped was dignity. "Well, what is it going to be? I'll still have sex with you, but I am *not* changing any more than this..."

Sezarikan's shaft looked like a loaded weapon; it was now fully rigid and pulsed with every beat of the dragon's heart. He looked like he was in incredible pain. Telan didn't know a whole lot about draconic anatomy or their mating habits, but three centuries without intimate contact had to be sheer torture.

"I... I... I accept your... terms, sorcerer." Sezarikan said, sighing desperately. "Just... please... help me. Indulge me with the gift of a dragon's body, just this once."

Telan regarded the wyrm with a sympathetic but frustrated look. Despite all the differences between Sezarikan and his ilk, he still seemed to regard sex as something that one took and enjoyed at another's expense, instead of something to be shared and enjoyed together. The dragon might have been far older and more powerful than him, but in the realm of love he seemed almost absurdly immature. Telan was going to have to give him a little lesson...

"Lie down. Relax yourself; let me take care of you." Telan said, in a rumbling voice. He was starting to remember the elegant and flowing syntax that dragonspeech followed, becoming more comfortable with his adopted shape. He licked the inside of his maw with his tongue, feeling out the razor-sharp teeth that lined it at the moment. He was going to have to be damn careful with this part, but he was getting excited. Telan had bedded many, many different males in his time, but until today he had never even considered soliciting the capricious affections of a dragon. Now that he was about to, however, he found that his excitement and arousal were soaring.

Sezarikan had laid down as Telan asked, waiting with nervous anticipation. The great, predatory irises of his eyes, eyes that resembled spheres of liquid magma, shone with need.

Telan leaned down, his muzzle a scant foot from the titanic, ridged, dragoncock in front of him. A small stream of precum had already started to dribble down from it, running down the front of the head and dripping to the ground below. Telan breathed deep, the powerful scent of dragon musk making his nostrils flare and knees weaken. He shuddered with delight, the smell making his own member peek out of his adopted form's slit ever-so slightly. Opening his maw wide, the transformed sorcerer took the upper half of the true dragon's penis into his mouth.

Sezarikan shook, gasping for air as Telan began his ministrations. Experimenting with his shapechanged body, Telan rubbed the sides of the cockhead with his prodigious tongue, caressed the member with his fiery-hot mouth, and rubbed the softer insides of his partner's thighs with his clawed forepaws. The dragon leaked preseed into his mouth at an absolutely unbelievable pace; buckets of mixed saliva and precum dribbled from Telan's maw, splattering to the floor below. Each fresh puddle of fluid sizzled, steaming; giving off even more of that mind-fogging musk. Telan began to increase his pace, sucking along the entire length of the shaft in his maw. He dove deeper and harder, the tip of his muzzle banging against the dragon's forming knot with lewd, wet slaps.

By this point, Sezarikan's erudite and charming speech had been replaced by animalistic, rumbling moans and soft, pleasured roaring. The heat was incredible; the temperature inside the lair had become almost hot enough to boil water. It was a small miracle that the sex-starved dragon held out for as long as he did; Telan chalked this up to his nigh-legendary pride. He still had a few ploys left, however. Carefully maneuvering his oversized tongue, Telan licked across the very front of the dragoncock in his mouth and began to press into the silted opening at its tip, still sucking with all the might his lungs could muster.

That did the trick! He thought, as Sezarikan began to convulse, his mating roar shaking the entire lair like an explosion. Telan could feel the enormous member occupying his muzzle throb powerfully, mere seconds away from release now...

The orgasm shot like lightning through the dragon's frame, a rumbling echoed throughout the vaulted room as Sezarikan's internal testicles emptied themselves for the first time in ages. The first shot of searing-hot dragoncum almost floored Telan, even with his massively augmented strength. The sheer force of the sticky liquid blast was enough to force itself down his throat before he could try and swallow it. Telan quickly tried to back up, but found Sezarikan's forepaws holding his frilled crest in a deathgrip, holding Telan tight against his soft pubic scales. The second load of dragonseed quickly filled his maw, and then a third tried to force its way in. Telan's draconic throat undulated as he gulped it down as fast as he could, his belly filling with pleasant, full warmth. However, even equipped with a dragon's maw and stomach, Telan found the flood of seed too much to handle. Rivers of the thick, oozing cum leaked out of his muzzle, or were forced out when fresh pulses of dragoncum erupted from the member still in his mouth.

For Telan, it was an unreal experience. The red dragon's orgasm ended up lasting far longer than the oral sex that had preceded it. Even when he had managed to pry himself out of the dragon's powerful but relaxing limbs, tiny geysers of draconic essence continued to shoot from the still-hard member. Telan's muzzle and chest were practically soaked in the sparking, molten-hot seed, and he was extremely grateful that dragon's possessed a clear, protective lens over their eyes. Untold quantities of the sticky liquid filled his stomach and mouth still, but fortunately its taste was quite good. It had a smokey, rich flavor that was somewhere between really strong alcohol, charred wood, and barbequed meat. Telan licked his claws clean, savoring it.

Both dragon-forms were panting, dazed from the aftermath. Sezarikan had collapsed to the floor in a messy heap, in a puddle of his own seed that looked deep enough to fish in. Telan had never been so aroused in his entire life, looking upon the sight. His own formidable erection stood out now; it wasn't as big as Sezarikan's titanic member, but it was impressive still in its own right.

"How was that?" Telan asked smugly, still trying to clean himself off.

"That was completely... and wholly... without precedent... in my experiences." Sezarikan mumbled, still lying on his back in a euphoric stupor. "How... pray tell... did you learn how to do that?"

"Heh!" Telan laughed, "It's not as hard as you might think. All you have to do is think of what would feel good yourself, and then do that for someone else."

"Well, it appears that your altruistic intuition serves you well, sorcerer. I believe that your debt to me is forgiven, repaid in full. In fact, and I fear I may be losing my killer instinct by even so much as contemplating the notion, I believe that a debt may have been incurred in your favor."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Telan said, a malicious smile on his muzzle. "I think you can repay me right now..."

"What precisely are you suggesting?" The red wyrm asked, listlessly. His eyes were shut tight; he was still basking in the pleasure of the sexual release he had been denied for so long. "I suppose I might be able to rouse myself for another round of activity, if that is your intent."

"Mayhaps, Mayaps... Be patient; I'll lead you." Telan said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He crept forward, coating his hard shaft with some of the still-warm gobs of dragoncum that littered the chamber. Once he was on top of the resting, spread-eagle form of Sezarikan, he straddled his long, reptilian tail. Telan adjusted, positioning himself just right...

"What are you..." Sezarikan started to ask, one eye opening slightly.

Telan didn't respond as he quickly sunk every last inch of his ridged cock into the red dragon's exposed tail-hole. The wyrm snarled, caught completely off guard as the hard, scaled meat penetrated his depths. The ensuing struggle was epic; Sezarikan tried to throw Telan off him, only to be frustrated by the transformed sorcerer's powerful grip and unrelenting determination. The mighty wyrm managed to roll them both over, but the violent tumbling only succeeded in slamming Telan's inflated knot past his entrance. Telan moaned aloud as the two of them tied together with a wet, smacking sound.

"You... you dare to... this is outrageous!" Sezarikan roared, gasping heavily. His tail was thrashing about behind him as he tried vainly to gain purchase against the dragoncock inside him. "I'm the one who should be doing the... the penetration, here!"

"That's not... how... it works!" Telan said, shuddering as the wyrm's struggling sent tremors of hot pleasure surging across his cock. "You can't just... take and plunder and seize all the time... have to have a little... giving, sharing in there, too."

Sezarikan spat back his rejoinder. "I disagree most strenuously; I am not a female! Remove yourself at once!"

"Can't... we're tied together... now." Telan managed. The wyrm's tail-hole was massaging his maleness with such intense heat and pressure he could barely think. Every time Sezarikan struggled or spoke, the shifting of his insides just made the feelings even more pronounced. Sezarikan gripped his forepaws tightly and tried to use them as leverage to free himself, pushing off with all his might. Telan felt the very beginning of his engorged knot slip out of the wyrm's tailhole, a tiny river of preseed leaking from around it, before the dragon's strength faltered. As Sezarikan collapsed back on Telan's prone body, the sorcerer felt his knot firmly re-lodged itself. Fierce, inexorable pleasure surged through them.

Telan was forced to blink as something struck the upper part of his muzzle. When his eyes had cleared, he saw Sezarikan's fully-hardened member above him, a thin strand of precum linking it to his face. He smiled, licking it off with a single slurp.

"You seem to be enjoying this, dragon." He said, giving another short thrust into his somewhat-unwilling partner.

"I... am not... doing anything... of the sort... human." Sezarikan said, huffing. His cock throbbed, glistening with fluid old and new.

"You don't want me to continue? You want to lie here, still, until I can remove myself from you?" Telan asked, his voice a gravelly, teasing tone. Sezarikan had a look of pained confusion on his muzzle, as he gasped for breath and reached for words.

"Uh...well, maybe not necessarily."

"You've never had sex with another male before? You didn't know it could be so pleasurable?" Telan purred, thrusting in slowly. He might not be the dragon's equal in combat, but he was way above his league when it came to matters of sexual experience.

Sezarikan shuddered with pleasure as his prostate was again struck, another blast of precum erupting from his mammoth cock onto Telan's neck. "I... maybe."

"Are you going to let me lead now?"

"Y-yes, sorcerer. You... have my permission."

Telan tested the dragon's grip, and found it yielding. Gently, he rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of the red wyrm once more. Spreading the dragon's hind legs as far apart as he could manage, Telan pulled himself back as far as his knot would allow and thrust himself to the very hilt. Both dragons roared with ecstacy, their fighting and conflict having evolved into actual lovemaking. Hoping to taste the burning, musky flavor of Sezarikan's seed once again, Telan bent his long neck down and took the dragon's member into his maw. He alternated slow, powerful thrusts with his tied dragoncock with strong, fast sucks on the hot, hard penis in his mouth. As he continued, every thrust became shorter and faster, while every suck became more insistent. Telan had been aroused well past his normal peak ever since he had his first taste of dragonseed; the incredible sensation of Sezarikan's anal passage was so pleasurable it verged on torture. He was going to fill the dragon to the brim...

Telan's orgasm came on slowly, but with unstoppable force. He roared out, shaking the cavern. As his internal testicles contracted, he could feel pulse after pulse of his thick seed fire deep into his partner's passage, before it was forced deeper still by ensuing blasts. Sezarikan joined him in his roaring before climaxing as well, the searing hot fullness of the seed filling his tail-hole too much to resist. Telan felt wave after wave of fresh dragoncum flow into his mouth and down his throat, where it joined the first of Sezarikan's seed in his gullet. Telan pulled away from the still-spurting dragoncock after filling his maw up again, coaxing Sezarikan to lean forward. The two dragons shared the thick, magma-hot essence in a sloppy kiss that left much of it on their faces. It wasn't a problem, though; they took plenty of time to clean each other off carefully with their tongues before all was done. With a tremendous grunt, Telan pulled his softening, semen-soaked cock out of the red wyrm, a small flood of cum leaking out with it before the dragon's anus closed.

When the transformation spell had finally worn off, Telan gave a sheepish smile to the colossal dragon he had just made love to. Sezarikan had given up on trying to appear intimidating or authoritative for the moment, and instead telepathically sent short words of thanks and minor pleasantries. Exhausted but happy and victorious, Telan bowed down and turned to leave.

"Wait! Telan!" The dragon's voice echoed throughout the vaulted lair, hurting Telan's now-human ears. There was a short, awkward pause between the two before he hesitantly spoke. "What are you doing next week?"


	4. What Tigers Dream Of

**What Tigers Dream Of:**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of school, and TJ was excited beyond belief. "Im finally going to be a sophomore! he thought. No more getting pushed around by seniors and I can finally get some respect."

TJ finished updating his status on Facebook, then shut down his computer. He went to prepare to go to bed even though he knew he wouldnt be getting much sleep, due to the excitement of the first day of school. As he was putting on his black Adidas basketball shorts, he admired himself in the mirror; tall (511), muscular, handsome, and blue (TJ is a wolf with short, black head fur). He flexed his chest muscles a bit and rubbed the white fur on his belly. "I guess I'll try to get a little sleep." He muttered groggily.

TJ laid down on his more than comfortable futon and started to drift off while thinking of what the next day would hold. He awoke a few hours later to "Y Control" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. As he shut off the alarm, he looked at the white watch on his wrist. "6:03, eh? Hmm, I guess I'll get breakfast. Not sure what though." TJ headed to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat; there wasnt. So he skipped breakfast as usual and continued to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a shower and got dressed. By the time he was ready, it was 6:35. He didnt want to be late for the first day, so he decided hed go catch the bus.

TJ got to the bus stop at 6:42 and met up with his friends Skipper (a Beagle), and Hakujo (a black Dragon) They talked about what they did the week before since they hadnt hung out since two weeks ago. The bus finally arrived and everyone boarded. The bus ride almost made TJ fall asleep because of how boring it was. They arrived at school at 7:02 and everyone fled the bus. TJ, Hakujo, and Skipper were finding all their friends and talking to them for the first time in 3 or 4 months.

The first bell rang and everyone was headed to the designated classrooms on their schedule. TJ's first period was Art 1; the most boring class at the school. 45 minutes after he got in the classroom, the second bell rang and TJ headed to English; his best, yet least favorite, subject. TJ was bored out of his mind by the time there was 5 minutes left. He was just counting down the minutes on his Casio G-Shock. The bell rang and there was a din of laughter when he left the class. I dont know how much more of this I can take! he exclaimed under his breath. So far, there were boring people and people he hated in his classes. "Maybe third period will be different..." he pondered as he was walking down the stairs. He got in the class room and was blinded by the large amount of light streaming in from outside the windows.

"Pick any seat you like, sweetie." said TJ's new World History teacher. He took the closest seat possible to the door and just stayed there for 6 minutes until his friend Ryan came in. Ryan was a squirrel that was just about as musically inclined as TJ was. TJ went to sit by Ryan on the other side of the classroom so they could catch up. They were in the middle of a conversation about guitar tabs until TJ saw something that caught his eye.

"Oh my fucking GOD!" TJ said to himself as he saw the most handsome Tiger hes ever seen sit down right in front of him. TJ instantly got nervous and started to sweat. He knew he was gay for a while but he never showed it and hed never found a guy that sparked his interest; until now.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, go around the room and greet everyone you see and write their names down afterwards. This will be your first grade, so lets start out on a good note shall we?"

After the teacher spoke, the class got silent and TJ began shaking and sweating even more than before. "Oh shit, I have to talk to him. What if I blow it?"TJ was thinking of all kinds of bad things that could happen until the tiger turned around and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Slater. Nice to meet you!" he said in a cheerfully jolly voice. TJ was racked with fear but didnt let it show. "I'm TJ. Teachers call me Zach, but everyone else calls me TJ. Its very nice to meet you too, Slater."

The warm smile Slater gave him, made TJ relax a little bit and they began to converse. "So are you a sophomore or a freshman?" TJ asked. "Im a sophomore. What about you?" Slater replied. "I'm a sophomore too. I never saw you last year though. Did you go to this school?" TJ questioned again. "Yep, sure did! I never saw you last year either." Slater exclaimed. The both laughed and continued to talk to eachother for the rest of the class while getting other peoples names for their assignment. The bell rang and TJ felt his heart sink a little. He said goodbye to Slater and went to lunch. He enjoyed talking to the tiger and being with him too. He wasnt sure, but TJ thought he had a crush on Slater.

For the rest of the day, TJ had that amazing, handsome, muscular tiger on his mind. Although he knew he was gay, he didnt like it sometimes since things couldnt go his way since most guys were either in the closet or straight. Plus, TJ always had a liking for only tigers. He loved the orange fur, the large paws, and the overall form of tigers. He felt as though he was never going to find what he wanted since, for some reason, most tigers hated him. But he could tell in Slater's eyes that he genuinely liked him.

This was going to be a loooong school year...

**Chapter 2**

For TJ, the first week ran so smooth, it was almost flawless. The hindering factor being his feelings about the large, masculine tiger that he sits behind in his history class. The next week was where TJ made some definite progress.  
>"Crap," TJ hissed, "I forgot to get his number." TJ was walking home by himself, or so he thought, to try to see if maybe there were other clues that Slater was at least into him as a friend. He continued to walk and look back occasionally because it was a habit for him. He Put on his headphones and started listening to his iPod as he treaded home; unaware of anyone following him.<p>

"That guy was pretty cool. Not to mention he was really cute too. I wonder if he likes me?" Slater said to himself as he walked out of the school building. He had to walk home due to the fact that he doesn't live on the bus route so he thought he should at least try to find some company on the way.

Slater turned a corner here and there until he saw a blue wolf with a familiar looking backpack. "Shit, is that him?" Slater though. "He's so fuckin' hot! And It looks like he's going my way too!"

Slater took the initiative to try to figure out if this person in front of him was his friend from history, TJ. He felt like such a stalker but he really wanted to become good friends with this guy, so he walked up a little closer and said, "Excuse me, but..." And then TJ turned around.

TJ was shocked. "Wow, did he follow me this far? He must really like me!" he thought, wagging his tail eagerly. "Hey there Slater!" he barked with a smile and gave Slater a hug. "Are you walking home too?" he asked. Slater's eyes and grin grew a little wider and he replied, "Actually, I am. I live right across that bridge over there." as he pointed to a not-so-far-away bridge. TJ was jumping with excitement on the inside. "Me too! What a coincidence!"

They both continued walking and talking to eachother about various aspects of their lives until TJ said, "Hey, do you feel like going home? Because I don't..." Slater stood still and was trying to figure out what TJ was trying to get at and responded, "Uhm, no. Not really... why?"

TJ saw this as his chance to get to know Slater REALLY well, so he said, "well, I was thinking that maybe we could chill at the park or maybe over by the creek." "Feeling romantic, are we?" Slater thought as he snickered. He said, "Uh, sure, I, uh, don't mind." He gave TJ a friendly, yet sly grin. "I guess you're pretty cool enough for me to hang out with."

TJ's heart raced. He was about to hang out with the tiger of his dreams and he wasn't really sure how it would go. He simply replied, "Great!" and didn't say anything until they got to the creek.

They both sat down on a rock that was right next to the water and were thinking of what to say to each other. Slater took off his shoes and socks to reveal his beautiful, white footpaws. TJ stared in awe at the sheer size and beauty of them. He had a serious tiger foot fetish and this was the worst time for it. Slater caught him staring and chuckled, "Pretty big huh? They're size 14." TJ nearly cringed at how big that was compared to his size 11's. He felt his pants bulge a little bit. "Damn," he thought. "What I wouldn't give to lick those..." he looked back up at Slater and replied, "Dude, that's insane! I know you're a tiger and all but geez!" Slater laughed at that and looked at his phone. "Holy shit dude! I gotta go!" he said and he put on some extra running shoes he had in his backpack, forgetting the others, and started heading home.

TJ waved goodbye to him and was going to tell him he left his shoes, but he decided against it. He loved the way the tiger's feet smelled and planned on having some fun later on that night. "His feet are so perfect..." he thought. "I think these may come in handy tonight." he said as he looked at the black, white and green Nike's in his hand.

TJ went home and finished his mountain of homework in just 2 hours (with a few breaks of course) and decided that it was time to go to bed. He changed into his usual sleep clothes; black Adidas basketball shorts and a pair of large boxers and his brother, Theodore, walked in. Theodore was one year older than TJ so he bossed him around a lot. "TJ! Get your lazy ass downstairs and do the dishes. They don't clean themselves!" he bellowed. "I'm right here you fucker." TJ snarled as he slid Slater's Nike's under his pillow. "Plus, I did them ALL last week. Get off my dick, Theo."

Theodore got mad and his black fur seemed to show it. "Well, when you get chewed out for not doing what you're told, don't come crying to me because I'll kick you in your fuckin' balls kid." He stormed out of the room and TJ fell back to his futon. He remembered that he didn't lock the door so he got back up to do so and laid down again. TJ felt as relaxed as he ever had. He was sure Slater liked him and wanted to be friends. He was also feeling pretty horny.

TJ grabbed the shoes from under his pillow and began to sniff them. The tasty aroma of tiger musk was overwhelming and he instantly got hard. He slid his paw into his boxers and played with his erection while sniffing the shoes. Then, he slid off the boxers and the shorts in swift movement and started to paw off slowly. He was in pure ecstasy with those shoes and his wolf cock. Small ropes of pre were flowing from his dick and making his paw-off session that much better. He started to think about all the things he wanted to do with Slater, which just made him ooze more and more precum. He began to paw faster and faster at thoughts of Slater mounting him and making him his mate. He wanted to lose his virginity to Slater and the thought of that pushed him over the edge. "FUUUUUUUCK!" TJ yelled in a muffled tone against the shoes. His cum went everywhere; on his forearm, on his chest, on his face, on his hand, and even on the shoes.

He waited a few minutes before making the effort to clean up himself and the shoes but he only succeeded at cleaning the shoes. "Eh, I'll take a shower in the morning anyway." He said, looking at the matted fur on his arms, chest and face. He slipped his boxers back on and went back to get under the covers on his futon and went to sleep. "I think I should hang out with him more often..." TJ thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He still forgot to get Slater's number...

**Chapter 3**

TJ awoke the next morning with a feeling of utter satisfaction.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually did that." He said as he dismissed the loud alarm.

It was Tuesday and TJ had a test in his World History class. TJ wasn't very good at test taking so he just crammed at the last minute and tried to remember what he saw. As he got up to go look in the mirror, he remembered that his fur was still matted from him pawing off last night.

"Well, this is no good." He said with a smirk. "I definitely need to take a shower."

Luckily for TJ, he had a bathroom connected to his room and it was convenient for him so that he wouldn't get questioned about his matted fur. He turned on the water and made sure it was steaming hot before he got in. He liked his showers to be relaxing and hot; he did a lot of thinking there.

'I wonder if everyone else in the class is ready for the test...' he though as he shivered from the tingling heat of the water.

TJ grabbed the shampoo and continued to think about the simple subjects of school and how unhelpful they are to the real world. He lathered the shampoo into his fur quickly and forcefully knowing he only had a little bit of time for showering in his morning schedule. He rinsed himself off and grabbed his red towel to dry off. He picked up his phone from the sink counter and nearly jumped when he saw the time.

'Damn it!' he thought, '6:30 already? I'm screwed'

TJ hurried to his closet and found a pair of black Levi's jeans and a Pierce The Veil t-shirt and put it on. He grabbed his back pack and his watch and sloppily put both on. He was about to close the door to his room until he realized that he forgot something.

"Oh snap, Slater's shoes!" he mumbled dashing back to his futon and retrieving the large, new looking Nike shoes.

He headed downstairs and put on his grey and white Vans and started running toward the bus stop without a second thought. He got there just as the bus arrived and everyone was boarding it. He was the last person on and realized that he forgot to get his ID before he left. He just shrugged his shoulders at the thought.

'It's not like they actually check them.' He thought as he put Slater's shoes in his backpack.

The bus arrived at school and TJ began to wonder where Slater might be hanging out. He didn't think anyone else really talked to Slater since he'd never seen him with anyone else but he decided to ask around anyway. Hakujo was walking with TJ while adjusting his own attire. He was wearing a black and white plaid shirt and dark, stonewashed jeans with black Converse sneakers. When he heard TJ keep asking people if they'd seen Slater, he asked,

"Why are you looking for whoever that is?"

TJ turned abruptly and responded, "I have his shoes. Don't ask why"

Hakujo just shook his head and said "I didn't plan on it."

They continued to walk down the massive hallways of Fossil Ridge High until TJ finally saw Slater sitting down on the stairs next to his first class. He began to walk quicker but then the first bell rang, signaling that everyone was to start heading to class. Slater stood up and walked into the class room he was sitting by with no hesitation. TJ was very upset. He wouldn't have minded if the teachers at Fossil Ridge weren't so strict on people from other classes being in their classroom.

"I guess I'll just wait until third period." TJ sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna dip. I gotta get to English." Hakujo said as he turned around and shot TJ the peace sign.

TJ wasn't usually the type of kid to skip class, but he decided that he needed a break from that art class of his. The teacher drove him mad all of last week and he really couldn't stand it. Having friends in the class was useless because the teacher never let anyone talk. TJ decided to go outside to the bleachers near the track and just chill.

When he got there, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"What's up man!" shouted TJ's friend Ryan as he gave him a hug.

"Hey there squirrel man!" TJ replied heartily. "What're you doing out here?"

"Same thing as you; skipping art." Ryan said. "I know this is a really random question, but are you gay?"

TJ was shocked. His whole body was frozen with fear.

"Uh, yeah... why?" he said shakily.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling you were. The way you checked out that tiger when he walked in was kinda weird dude." Ryan laughed, "But it's all good with me. You're still the same old TJ to me"

TJ forced a weak smile. "You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked Ryan

"Nah dude, that's really not my style. I just wanted to know." Ryan said.

TJ had never noticed how good looking Ryan was. His fur was light brown and he had short black head fur just like TJ, he was wearing a skater beanie and skinny jeans since he liked to skateboard, and he never wore a shirt with sleeves; just a regular white muscle shirt which seemed to show off his body just a little.

Ryan looked at TJ with a raised eyebrow, "You aren't checking ME out now, are you?" he asked quizzically.

TJ realized he was staring and broke his stare when Ryan said that. Looking for a quick reply, he said "No, bro. I was thinking. I do that a lot now. Sorry."

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders again. "Eh, it doesn't matter to me really. I just wanted to know. Anything on your mind you wanna talk about? It's that tiger isn't it?" he said looking directly in TJ's eyes.

TJ felt a rising feeling in his stomach as he imagined the tiger. "Yeah, it's him. I think I really like him, but I'm not sure what to do about it." TJ said, nearly feeling the urge to cry. "I know I've only known him for a week, but it feels like I've known him forever and I don't know why."

Ryan looked at TJ and began to think. A minute later, he came up with, "Well, if you wanna know if he likes you back, just ask him on a date. Life's too short to be giving yourself crap because of someone else." Ryan patted TJ on the shoulder and said, "If you like, I'll help you out a little."

TJ smiled at how much his friend cared about him. "Alright then. I'd really appreciate it dude!" he said with newfound confidence in his voice.

"Glad I can help." Ryan said with a smile.

The dismissal bell rang for students to leave first period and head to second period. TJ got up and put on his backpack. "It was pretty cool talking with you Ry. We gotta do it again sometime."

Ryan waved his hand at TJ. "Whatever dude. You know I'm always here for you. If you ever need anything, then you know where to find me." He said with a hint of playfulness

TJ just gave Ryan a high-five and headed to English. In his English class, there was a lab in there that TJ seemed to be fond of named Chase. Chase was just really a good friend to TJ, but TJ liked how hot he was. Chase wasn't very muscular, but he had tone and definition, which made it appear that he was buff. He always wore a black hoodie and skinny jeans with white Converse sneakers. He was barely taller than TJ but never really thought anything of it. He was also gay.

TJ walked in the classroom to find that he was the second person in.

"Hey TJ!" Chase shouted from across the room. "I thought you had art first period?" he said with a confused look.

"Hey yourself Chase! I do have art first, but I skipped today." TJ responded "Do you have that art class too?"

"Indeed I do." Chase said with a smile. "They changed my schedule today."

TJ was proceeding to take his seat as he dropped his backpack on the desk in front of him and took out his notebook. The English teacher was always getting onto him about not taking notes, even though he made the best grades out of everyone in the class.

The teacher lectured on about nothing in particular, but TJ couldn't focus on it because there was only one thing on his mind: that hunk of a Tiger, Slater. TJ kept looking at his watch to try to speed up time somehow. He had Slater in his next class and he couldn't wait. He sat and stared into space for about 5 minutes until the bell rang. He jumped out of his seat and nearly tripped in doing so. He grabbed his backpack and darted out of the room.

TJ went directly downstairs to room 723 to wait for Slater. When he got there, he realized that he was rushing for no reason.

"What the fuck am I doing?" TJ muttered to himself. "I CAN'T be this sprung over one guy..."

He slowly walked over to his seat and sat down with his backpack on the tiny desk before him. The rest of the class didn't start coming in until 2 minutes before the bell. After a few students walked in, Slater followed; taking his seat next to TJ near the chalkboard. TJ was shaking and nervous for some reason, but he didn't want Slater to see it, so he started talking to him.

"What's up Slater?" TJ said with a smile.

"Not much dude." Slater replied. "Did I leave my other shoes yesterday?"

TJ halfway blushed at the thought of what he did with Slater's shoes the night before.

"Yeah. I have them right here." He said as he opened his backpack.

TJ handed the shoes to Slater and Slater put them in his backpack.

"Thanks bro! I think we need to hang out more often." Slater exclaimed

TJ was extremely blushing and was hoping Slater couldn't tell.

"Yeah we do." He replied nervously.

"Well how about going to the movies this weekend at the mall?" Slater asked

"Yeah that's fine with me." TJ said. "Just as long as you're paying."

They both laughed their nearly identical laugh and Slater said "Ok then. It's a date" and gave TJ a wink.

TJ nearly fainted at those words but kept his composure and said, "Alright then"

In all of TJ's excitement, he forgot to cram for his test and was sure he'd fail. The teacher passed out the test and surprisingly, it was the stuff that TJ remembered from the last time he had that class two days ago. He took the test and let everything that Slater had said marinate in his mind.

'I can't believe it...' he thought. 'I must have some kind of good luck today.'

TJ put his name on his paper and proceed to turn it in. He looked at his watch and realized that he must've really been taking his time on his test because there were only 10 minutes left until lunch. He waited out those 10 minutes and left the classroom. For the rest of the day he was trying to figure out what might happen when he goes to the movies with Slater.

TJ got a ride home after school and when he went in, he immediately went to his room. He continued to think about how his weekend might go as he prepared himself for a nap.

"Sounds like fun..." he said as he drifted off to sleep...

**Chapter 4**

TJ groggily awoke three hours later and looked at his phone to check the time. It was 7:42 pm and he had a few missed calls and text messages.

"I'll check them later." He said as he repositioned himself on his futon and got comfortable. TJ looked around and noticed that his backpack had been ransacked. He searched through it and realized nothing was missing and then checked his phone.

Slater was on his missed calls list four times and his brother was on there twice. TJ went to his text messages next and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he read the first message.

The message read: "Hey, TJ, I wanted to ask you if I could come over after school tomorrow to hang out or maybe if you can come over to my house, Text me back when you wake up dude. J"

TJ instantly pressed the call button, ignoring the other two texts that he'd gotten. He listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before a deep voiced, happy tiger answered the phone.

"Hey TJ! Finally up I see." Slater exclaimed, making TJ's heart race.

"Yeah dude. I got your text." TJ said. "I think it'd be cool if we chilled at your house after school."

Slater smiled to himself as he heard this and responded, "Ok cool. Is it alright if I pick you up in the morning too?"

'What the hell is going on?' TJ thought. "Of course it is. I didn't know you had a car bro. What kind is it?"

"It's a 85 Firebird Trans Am. Red. I just got it today." Slater said.

"Oh God..." TJ gasped, "That's totally my dream car, Slater"

"Well you get to ride in it as much as you want." Slater said, laughing at the way TJ sounded.

"Sounds good to me. I gotta go though so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" TJ asked.

"Of course dude. I'll see you then." Slater said.

They said goodbye and hung up the phone and TJ was stuck in a strange frame of mind.

'Does he like me? Or is he just friendly?' He kept asking himself.

TJ went downstairs to see what was going on downstairs and it was the same as usual; his mom and dad were watching TV and his brother was in the kitchen looking for food. TJ always wondered why the exact same thing was happening at any given time in his house. He decided to just go back upstairs and take a shower and go to sleep since he had to wake up early. He ran the water and stepped in. It felt good against his fur and he was glad that he had time to enjoy his shower since he had a lot of time to take it.

TJ relayed the events of the past week in his head with a slight bit of confusion.

'Let's see,' he thought, 'In the past week and a half, I just met an incredibly sexy tiger in history class and from what I can tell, we only have a few things in common; nothing major. What the hell is going on?'

TJ grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his fur thoroughly trying to make sure he was nice and clean for tomorrow morning. He started with his chest and continued with the rest of his body until he heard a knock at the door. He quickly turned the water off, grabbed his towel and proceeded to open the door.

Theodore was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a smug grin on his face.

"So you're getting a ride to school now, huh?" he said looking TJ directly in the eye.

TJ didn't know how his brother knew or what he should say. He knew if Theodore told their parents that he was getting a ride from someone other than his brother, he'd be in enormous trouble.

"Uh," TJ began, "how... how'd you find out?" he said shakily.

Theodore halfway chuckled and his smug grin immediately left his face and was replaced by a serious, stern look.

"Look little bro, I'm not going to let you ride with anyone else. I'm responsible for you and no matter how I act towards you sometimes, I still care about you and what happens to you. If I knew who you were riding with, it might be OK, but I don't. So if you want a ride in the morning, just wake me up. I'll take you. Got it?" Theodore said without pausing.

TJ though about what his brother had just said and was touched by how his brother actually cared for his well being.

"Well, that's all good Theo, but can I just ask you why you were eavesdropping?" TJ said half playfully.

"Umm let me think." Theodore said. "No. You can't ask me why I was eavesdropping. But I'll tell you the answer though. I did it because I wanted to check up on you and see how school was going but you were on the phone so I was wondering if what I was hearing would answer my questions I had for you."

TJ looked confused, but smiled anyway. "What a stalker." he said. "Can I get dressed now? I'm sure we can finish this conversation after I get done."

Theodore looked at his little brother and laughed at him a little. "You're such a loser. Hurry up; I have a girlfriend to go visit tonight." He said as he closed the bathroom door.

TJ dried off his fur , put on his boxers, and walked out of the restroom to find his brother sitting on the futon playing with his phone. He instantly got nervous as he realized that he still had some yiffy gay pictures on there and started to blush.

Theodore looked up at TJ and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me bro?" he said, noticing TJ was blushing.

"T-Tell you w-what?" TJ said, now scared of what might happen to him. His brother was an infamous homophobe at school and TJ figure it'd be twice as bad at home. Theodore almost got put in jail 3 years ago for almost killing another wolf in his class for being gay.

"Tell me that you're gay. It's all good with me. I could've hooked you up a few times if you would've told me sooner." Theodore said. "I mean, I didn't even have a clue dude." He sounded upset.

"Uh, sorry? I guess... I thought you were a homophobe..." TJ replied, still confused. "I figured you'd just try to kill me like that one guy."

"Eh, I am. Just not with certain people. I'm a sort of hypocritical homophobe." Theodore laughed. "And I could never think of doing something like that to you. You're my little bro."

"I guess that's cool. Just don't tell mom and dad." TJ pleaded. "I'm not sure if I'd still be alive if you did."

"You're thinking too much bro. I'm sure they'd be cool with it, but I won't tell them though." Theodore said. He was still looking at all of the gay yiff in TJ's phone.

"I see you like tigers huh?" Theodore said with a giggle.

TJ blushed and mumbled, "Yeah."

Theodore just chuckled and said, "You remember my friend Jerry?"

TJ shivered at the sheer mention of the name of the well endowed tiger who he'd seen naked in the house one day. "Oh God, yeah. He was so damn hot." He said.

"Well," Theodore began, "he liked you. A lot. I don't know why, but one day he was asking me if there was a way he could turn you gay. That was the reason I stopped talking to him. It was kind of funny really."

TJ just stared at Theodore in disbelief and responded, "Shut up dude."

He walked over and snatched his phone from his brother who immediately pulled his out to read a new text message.

"Well, it's time for me to head out. We can talk tomorrow, but I gotta go right now. See ya later baby bro." Theodore shouted as he left TJ's room.

TJ had too much on his mind to go to sleep now. He couldn't believe all of these things that he just heard from his brother and wanted to find out more. Instead of making the effort to try and talk to his brother before he left, he simply laid down on his futon and searched his contacts for Slater's number.

When he found it he pressed the call button and listened to the dial tone until a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Slater asked.

"Nothing, I just had to let you know that I can't ride with you tomorrow morning." TJ said, sounding defeated.

"Oh," Slater said. "It's alright. Can you still hang out after school though?"

"Yeah. My brother just doesn't want me riding with anyone but him, that's all." TJ said smiling.

"Alright then. Well, I guess I'll see you in third period tomorrow then?" Slater asked.

"Yeah dude. I'll see you then. Later." TJ said as he got ready to hang up the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Slater said and hung up the phone.

TJ felt lost in his own world as he thought about all the possibilities of why he and Slater seemed to get along so well. He was hoping that it was because the hunk of a tiger liked him, but he had his doubts about that. He began to image how it would feel to kiss Slater's big, white muzzle and how it would feel for them to have their warm, wet tongues in each other's maw. TJ smiled to himself as he pictured this and felt a fuzzy feeling ripple throughout his body as he let out a sigh of contentment.

"If only life really were like that." He mumbled to himself.

TJ felt as though all the odds were always against him and this time seemed no different. He sighed and put his phone on its charger and set his alarm. He knew it would be the longest Wednesday of his life.

TJ woke up at his usual time and got ready for school. He looked at his watch and concluded that he should just ride the bus instead of waking up his lazy, sexually exhausted brother. He got to the bus stop just as soon as it arrived and got on the bus. The bus arrived at school 15 minutes later and TJ got off to begin his journey of walking around the school aimlessly until the first bell rang.

He walked through the 700, 800, and 900 hallways and was on his way up a set of stairs when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Slater and he looked extremely happy to see TJ.

"What's up dude?" Slater exclaimed, "you wanna sit down?"

TJ just looked at him and tried to decide whether it was a good idea or not. He didn't want anything to slip, but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Slater.

"Yeah sure. Right here's good." TJ said without any enthusiasm in his voice.

"What's wrong TJ?" Slater asked. "Is something bothering you?"

TJ looked into his big green tiger eyes and gave a weak smile. "Nothing really. I can't describe what it is. It's like the feeling you get when you're doing something you shouldn't be, but you really just can't help but to do it because it's an instinct." He said looking at Slater still.

Slater looked down a little and blushed through the white fur on his muzzle. "Oh yeah. I know exactly what you mean." Slater looked back up and put on a big smile causing TJ to smile too. "You'll get over it. It'll pass after about a week or so."

TJ shook his head and said, "You really don't understand what I mean dude. But I'm not going to explain it. If you don't know, you don't need to know."

Slater was slightly offended and gave TJ the 'what the fuck' look. "Dude, what the hell? How can you say I don't understand and not want to explain?" he said.

TJ sighed. "I don't even know how to answer that." He said. "I'll see if I can come up with something."

Slater looked at TJ in utter disgust and said, "Well, fuck you too then! Damn. I'm just trying to help and you're making it worse." He gathered his things and stormed off without a goodbye and TJ just sat there looking sad and upset.

'WHY DO I ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING?' he though to himself. 'I just pissed off the only genuinely nice guy at this school. What am I supposed to do now?' TJ was beating himself up inside for what he'd just done throughout the whole day.

First and Second period went smooth for TJ; mainly because he had his head down the whole time.  
>In third period, TJ tried to put his head down as soon as he got in there but couldn't because the teacher was yelling at him to get sleep at home. He didn't want to argue with her so he just did as he was told. The other students came filing in 3 minutes before the bell and Slater was one of those students.<p>

The tiger looked at TJ and continued to walk to the opposite side of the room to sit down instead of taking his usual spot next to TJ.

'Damn...' TJ thought. 'I think I should clear this whole thing up later'

The teacher handed out the assignments for the day and went back to her desk. TJ just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his paws as he thought about what he should do. TJ realized that he must've been thinking for quite a while because the bell rang for lunch and he sprang out of his seat and rushed to the cafeteria. He got there and decided against eating lunch due to the way he felt. He went to his 4th period Jazz band class early and just sat there on the floor thinking about the tiger he had recently upset.

'What was it that I said?' he thought. 'Maybe it was the way I said it. I didn't mean any harm by it.'

TJ's teacher, Mr. Moran, walked in with a large folder full of papers and sat down next to TJ; his large squirrel tail getting in the way.

"How's the bass player doing today?" Mr. Moran asked. "You look a little upset TJ. Care to talk about it?"

TJ pondered whether or not he should talk to his favorite teacher about his problem but figured that the squirrel wouldn't understand.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired from all of the practicing I did last night" TJ lied, knowing that would change the subject.

"Well, I'm glad you're practicing TJ. The concert is in a month and we can't have the bass player messing up" Mr. Moran replied. "I guess I can give you a break today then." He smiled at TJ. He knew there was something wrong with TJ, but he decided not to call him out on it and let him think it through.

TJ was shocked at Mr. Moran's reaction to his lie but took him up on the offer.

"Thanks Mr. Moran. Can you guys rehearse everything without me?" TJ asked making sure it wasn't some crude joke.

"Of course we can TJ." Mr. Moran said. "You just think about fixing your problems" he said as he winked at TJ.

The other students came filing into the band room when the bell rang and grabbed their respective instruments. Donny the ottsel, got his saxophone, Leo the lion got his trumpet, Jordan the cow set up her drum set and Mr. Moran grabbed the bass.

Class began and everyone began playing the music for the concert as TJ sat in the corner silently with his face buried in his white palms thinking about Slater. After what seemed like a few minutes to TJ, the bell rang and he bolted out of the door with the quickness. He began to head toward the bus when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Whoa there dude." Donny said as he stopped TJ. "I'm kind of worried about you. You looked like you were going to cry back there. You wanna talk about it?"

TJ looked directly into the eyes of the ottsel he had liked last year and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine Donny. Really. I just need some rest." TJ lied hoping the ottsel would believe him.

"Bro, I can look at you and tell that there's something on your mind. You're giving off stressful vibes" Donny said as he stroked is beautiful blonde hair. "I can give you a ride home if you want, dude."

TJ sighed as he realized that Donny could see through everyone and anyone. He simply replied "Sure. I guess I can tell you what's bothering me."

Donny took out his keys with a cheerful burst of energy. "Alright, bro. Rad. The ride's this way." He said as TJ followed him to the car. It was a red 1997 BMW 745iL and TJ shivered at the sight since that was one of his favorite colors.

As they approached the car, TJ wondered if he should really tell Donny what's going on.

'This is going to be one long car ride' TJ sighed as he opened the door and stepped in.

**Chapter 5 – Donny and TJ "Come Out Of The Closet"**

Donny started the car and revved the engine a little and smiled at TJ.

"Sounds beautiful don't she?" he said with a grin.

TJ just laughed and nodded his head. He was still indecisive about telling Donny about his problem.

"I see you don't wanna tell me what's going on." Donny began. "That's totally cool though dude. I can dig it. I've got some stuff that needs to be said but I just don't want to tell anybody. So I know how you feel buddy. Just remember, I'm here for you whenever you need me." He looked at TJ and saw his eyes get glassy.

"Thanks dude." TJ choked out trying not mix all of the emotions he was feeling. He still liked Donny; that much was for certain, but he didn't think Donny was gay nor the type that takes lightly to homosexuals.

The two began to pull out of the parking lot as TJ looked out of the side window. His heart sank when he saw the Red Trans Am which contained a distraught looking tiger in the driver's seat. TJ didn't know what he'd do about what had happened earlier. He meant no harm by what he said, but Slater took it differently.

'I'll call him when I get home' TJ thought as he averted his eyes from the red coupe and looked at Donny.

"I'll tell you what's bugging me dude." TJ began. "But, you have to promise me you won't freak or anything."

Donny's ears perked up a little as TJ spoke. "Dude, you know I'm chill." He replied matter-of-factly. "Whatever you tell me isn't gonna change anything. You're you and that's all there is to it." He reassured TJ with a smile.

"Well, I'm gay." TJ said looking intently at the ottsel; waiting for his response.

"Good job." Donny said as he prepared to make a left turn. "I never thought you'd come out of the closet."

TJ furrowed his brow in confusion. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" he asked.

Donny chuckled and replied, "Always a compliment bro. I never diss anybody." He glanced over at TJ then looked back at the road. "So is that all that's bothering you?

TJ just shook his head. "No. It's this guy I like. I pissed him off this morning, but I don't know how I did it. I really didn't mean to and now he's all mad at me."

Donny raised an eyebrow at the steady jet stream of words that TJ had just said. "Sounds like he's upset dude. What'd you say to him?"

TJ rubbed the fur on his chin as he thought and said, "You know, I'm really not sure. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on until he got mad."

Donny looked at TJ and raised an eyebrow. "How can you be talking to the guy you like and not pay attention to him?" Donny chuckled then quickly corrected himself, "But I totally understand dude. That's happened with a few of the guys I liked too."

TJ's mouth opened a little as he snapped his head towards the ottsel as they approached the stoplight; the most confused look he could muster was on his face. "You're gay?" he asked, shocked as ever.

Donny scoffed and shot a dirty look at TJ. "What? I can't like guys too now?" Despite the betrayal in his voice, he still gave a smile. "I've liked my fair share of guys too. I wouldn't label myself as anything, dude, but it just happens that I like guys."

TJ shook his head as if to clear thoughts from his mind. "Sorry dude. I just didn't think you'd be into guys."

Donny laughed as he floored it and sped down the long stretch of road to get to TJ's neighborhood. "Well, back to your problem," he began, obviously annoyed. "When you get more details on what happened, you should let me know. I'm actually pretty good at stuff like this."

TJ looked at the speedometer and saw they were going 103 miles per hour and he clutched the edge of the arm rest. "Ok Donny. But can you slow it down a little? I have really bad Tachophobia."

Donny took his foot off the gas and just let the car coast until he got to the street he was supposed to turn on to get to TJ's house. TJ looked at his phone intently as if he were waiting for something. In his heart, he was waiting for something but he knew it wouldn't happen. He sighed and put his phone away as Donny pulled up to the house.

"Alright bro. Here you are. It was pretty rad talking with you, but I think we should hang out more often." Donny said as TJ got out of the car.

"Yeah. I'd like that." TJ said with a smile. "Thanks for the ride!" he exclaimed as he ran to the house realizing that he was a little late.

When TJ got in and closed the door, he heard the sound of Donny's Beamer speeding off and it made him smile. He headed up the stairs but when he got to the top, he heard the front door slam open.

"What did I tell you TJ?" Theo boomed as he saw his brother on the top step. "I told you not to get a ride from anybody. Who was that? Was that your boyfriend?"

TJ stood where he was, frozen in his steps and blinked dumbly as Theo interrogated him. "Theo, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. Can you yell at me later?" he asked sincerely hoping his brother would understand how he was feeling.

He didn't though. "No!" Theo screamed. "I deliberately told you NOT to get a ride from anyone but me. Did you not see me behind you guys before he took off going God knows how fast?"

TJ felt a lump in his throat as his brother chewed him out. "I-I'm sorry." TJ said softly. Theo began to walk up the stairs toward TJ with an angry look on his face, but it subsided when his younger brother leaned his head into his chest and started crying.

"It's not fair!" TJ said in between sobs. He was barely audible but Theo could hear the words of pain sting him in the chest like a bumblebee.

"Everyone gets mad at me for the smallest things. I try to make everyone happy, I really do! But, no one ever listens to what I have to say when the time calls for it." TJ continued to cry into his brother's chest until his cries subsided to silent sobs. Theo felt bad for yelling at his brother and making him cry, so he just allowed TJ to let all of his frustrations out before he spoke.

"It's alright baby bro." Theo said, hoping to at least get a smile out of him. "I'm a dick and I know it. I didn't think you'd be like this today." Theo stood looking at TJ thoroughly. 'He looks fucking terrible!' he thought. But he said "As a matter of fact, I've never seen you like this."

TJ turned away from his brother and began to walk to his bedroom. Theo wanted to stop him, but he decided against it to let TJ cool down a little. Theo never thought of himself as a bad brother. He actually thought he was a pretty good influence since TJ dressed like him, acted like him, and even learned to play the bass guitar just like him. But after seeing how he was, he felt terrible; as if all the years of the mean and rude things he did to his brother caught up to him all at once in that moment. He simply walked to his own room and called his girlfriend.

TJ laid on his futon with his right paw on his forehead still silently sobbing.

'What am I crying about?' he asked himself in his head. 'I sound like a little bitch.'

He laughed out loud at himself and wiped his eyes. "I guess I should try calling Slater." He said reaching for the phone. As soon as he picked it up, it rang and it was just the person TJ wanted to talk to.

"H-hello?" TJ stuttered realizing he was still sobbing a little.

"Hey man." Slater sort of mumbled. "I'm SO sorry about earlier today. I just kind of felt offended because I feel like I can tell you anything and I thought you might feel the same way."

The phone was silent for a few seconds before TJ spoke. "It's alright. It wasn't that big of a deal." He lied.

Slater smiled to himself, "Awesome. So uumm, can we still hang out today?"

TJ wanted to say yes but something inside him wouldn't let him. "NO dude. You totally dissed me today and my brother is pissed at me and won't let me go anywhere." He growled. He tried not to be aggressive, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that the tiger got at him... was it?

"Ok, whatever dude. You don't have to be a dick about it." Slater said slightly annoyed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Dude, I totally didn't mean it like that!" TJ exclaimed and jumped up as if Slater were in the same room. "Today just sucked. I don't want to be an ass to you. I'll ask my bro if you can come over if you want."

Slater smiled again. He might finally get a chance to be where one of the most awesome guys he's ever met sleeps every day. "Sure! Just let me know what he says."

TJ sighed with relief. "Alright. I'll call you right back." He said.

"Cool." Slater said as he hung up the phone.

TJ laughed at the fact that his lame attempt to hang out with his dreamy friend actually worked. He got up off the futon and walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Theo asked dully. His response was somewhat muffled through the door but TJ could still understand him.

"Can my friend come over?" TJ asked with his ear to the door.

He heard a loud creaking of a bed then slow footfalls that got louder as they came closer to the door.

The door opened slightly and Theo poked his head out. "What'd you say?" he said sounding annoyed.

"Can my friend come over?" TJ repeated.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Don't interrupt me again." he said slamming the door.

TJ just shook his head as he sent Slater a text message to give him the 'ok' to come over. He sent him the address and say back on the futon. 'I wonder how today is going to play out.' He thought to himself.

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang and TJ ran to get it. When he opened the door, he nearly shivered at what he saw. Slater was standing there in an extremely small T-shirt that showed off every line of muscle on his torso and some short basketball shorts with some Vans. If TJ saw anyone else in that, he'd laugh at them and say it was tacky, but on Slater, it was nothing but sexy.

"Hey!" Slater exclaimed with a large grin spread across his face. He looked TJ directly in the eyes and he felt like he would melt. 'Oh god,' he thought 'Why is he so hot? Is it because he's blue?'

"Hey yourself!" TJ said with a little bit of enthusiasm in his voice. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Slater gladly followed TJ up the stairs to his room and they both sat down on TJ's futon. TJ blushed in embarrassment as he saw that Slater sat in a spot where there was evidence of him pawing off. There were a few minutes of awkward silence until Slater broke it with his deep manly voice.

"Uh, TJ? Can I ask you something?" he said shyly

"Yeah, of course."

"I guess it's actually more of telling you something rather than asking." Slater sat there for a few seconds and then continued. "Since the first day of school, you've been the only person that's actually cool to me and I really wanted to thank you. I sort of wish there were more people like you are school." By this point, Slater was blushing furiously through his white fur and he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"I don't want to be nosy or anything but I heard you were gay. Is that true?" he asked TJ looking directly into his eyes.

TJ blushed a little and looked away. "Yeah, it is. I didn't plan on telling you that though."

"Oh crap, sorry dude!" Slater apologized. "I thought like, everyone knew."

"Everyone does know," TJ chuckled "I just didn't want YOU to know. I thought you were one of those guys that hate's gay people."

Slater laughed at the response. "Dude I'm fine with it. I just think we should be totally honest with each other."

Slater moved his hand on top of TJ's and held it. TJ felt like his was going to slip out of consciousness because of how good the touch felt. Slater felt like he was going to explode. 'I'm finally holding his hand' he thought. 'I guess I should go ahead and tell him.'

"Uh, TJ." Slater began. TJ looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Yeah Slater?" TJ said blushing because Slater was still holding his hand.

"I don't know how to really put this into a lot of words so I guess I'll just sum it up." Slater took a deep breath and continued.

"I know we really haven't known each other long, at all, but I really like you. You're the kind of guy that I feel comfortable around no matter what. I felt terrible for snapping at you earlier but I only did it because I sensed that you didn't like me."

TJ stared at Slater in shock and disbelief and opened his mouth to try to speak, but nothing came out.

Slater gripped the wolf's hand a little tighter as if he didn't want to lose him. "Do... you like me too?"

TJ listened as the words came out of Slater's mouth like bullets. He hadn't expected for Slater to be gay in the least and he wasn't sure if Slater was being serious or not. Neither of them said a word as their muzzles slowly got closer until TJ parted his lips and let Slater kiss him.

It was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever felt and they wished it hadn't been cut short by Theo walking in on their intimate moment.

"OH," he began. "So THIS guy is your boyfriend huh?"

TJ and Slater blushed deeply at the same time and looked away from the large black wolf. They both sat in silence as Theo scrutinized them carefully. Theo gave them both a sly grin and looked at TJ with fire in his eyes.

"Guess who's home Teej?" he nearly spat at his little brother. "Mom and Dad are goings to be so pissed at you for bringing this guy in here unless you make it worth my while."

"Fuck off Theo" TJ said in the most aggressive voice he could find through his embarrassment.

"Suit yourself then." Theo said as he walked out of the room and yelled "MOM! DAD!"

'Holy shit' TJ thought. 'This is NOT good at all...'

**Chapter 6 – The Parents Are Home**

Theo waited for a few seconds for his parents to respond.

"What do you want, Theo?" a loud, deep voice yelled from the living room. "If it's gas money, you can forget it because I JUST gave you a hundred bucks last week and you have a job." the voice continued as the purple wolf it belonged to walked up the stairs. "You really need to get your priorities straight and stop messing around with that fox."

Theo grimaced at the thought. 'That damn vixen slut is gonna get what she deserves.' He thought. 'Why do I always fall for sluts?' He clenched his fists quickly and put his 'big bad brother' act back on.

TJ and Theo's dad finally came up to the top of the stairs and looked at Theo with a sideways 'I'm right here' look. He was dressed in formal business suit and wore black framed glasses, but apparently, when he'd gotten in the house, he'd taken off the jacket and loosened the tie. He had shoulder length shiny black head fur that looked like it had been combed to perfection like in a portrait.

"Uhh dad," Theo began, "Is TJ supposed to have friends over?"

Their dad shook his head. "Boy, don't give me this shit again. I'm tired of you always trying to get him in trouble when you're mad. Cut him some slack and go do something with yourself. You've had that little slutty girlfriend of yours over here plenty of times, so TJ deserves a break."

Theo stood frozen with his palms facing up and his arms out as if to say 'what?'

"She is a whore and I know that now." Theo began, "but I don't see why he gets to have people over with no-"

"It's because I said so." His dad interrupted. "Now go do something before you make me even madder." He walked back downstairs to continue what he was doing earlier.

"Dude, your dad is awesome." Slater whispered into TJ's ear making him shiver.

"Yeah I know." TJ responded. He had just realized that they were still holding hands and he blushed as hard as physically possible.

A growl escaped Theo's throat as his opened TJ's door forcefully. "I'm gonna get you one way or another TJ." He said with fiery passion in his voice. "You aren't gonna not get punished for the same thing I DID get punished for... I'll get you somehow."

Theo walked out of the room and slammed the door forcefully and went to his room; angry that he couldn't take out his frustration on his brother.

'Wait, what am I thinking?' he thought. 'Why am I being an asshole again? This is exactly how I made TJ cry earlier.' Theo sat back on his bed thinking things through until he couldn't stand the anger inside him.

"AAGH!" he shouted as he threw a plastic bag filled with marijuana to the back wall of his open closet. "This shit isn't fair! Why am I so stupid and easy to fall in love?" He couldn't contain his rage anymore; he had to let it out and the only way to do it was to teach the guy that stole his girl a lesson. 'I'm coming for you Eddie...' he thought with an evil smile on his face. Eddie was an orangeish brown Jersey cow that played football at the school and was the varsity's number one quarterback. He was the only guy cool enough to wear his hair like Elvis and dress in blue jeans and leather jackets. All the girls wanted him and all the guys envied him. Theo was the only exception; he HATED Eddie for 'taking' his girl from him.

TJ and Slater became more comfortable with the things that they had been doing so TJ ended up in Slater's lap while they both made out for a few minutes. TJ finally broke the kiss and looked at Slater with wide eyes.

"Th-this isn't some bad joke is it?" TJ said hoping with all of his heart that the tiger would say no.

"Of course not dude." Slater began. "That was the first kiss I've ever had where I actually felt something."

TJ blushed and scooted out of Slater's lap. "Well, I'm glad." He said getting up to open his mini fridge. "I thought you were just being an ass again. Sprite?" he winked at Slater.

Slater just shook his head and laughed. "Dude, if I was being an ass, you'd know it. And I'd love a Sprite."

TJ grabbed them both Sprites and sat down next to the tiger he was hoping he could now call his own.

Slater opened the can with a loud *pop* and took a large gulp. "So," he said, hoping for TJ to know what his eyes were asking.

"So what?" TJ said.

"So, are we... like..."

"Dating?"

"Yeah that." Slater smiled and took another sip of his drink. "I didn't know if you wanted to or not."

TJ leaned his head on Slater's shoulder and replied "Well, if I didn't wanna date you, I probably wouldn't have let you put your tongue in my mouth."

Slater blushed and laughed awkwardly "Well, to be fair, I've never dated another guy so I don't know how it works."

"We can just wing it then." TJ began "Because I don't know what to do either. You're my first boyfriend."

A large grin spread across both of their faces and Slater put his arm around his new boyfriend. 'Who'd think that I should be so lucky?' he thought. 'I didn't think I was his type.'

'God he's warm' TJ thought, nestling himself into Slater's body a little more. "You know, I don't wanna get too mushy with you, Slater. I mean, we don't want a relationship that doesn't get past the honeymoon phase right?"

Slater turned his head a little bit and had a look of confusion on his face. "What? The honeymoon phase?"

"What we're doing right now." TJ exclaimed "Don't get me wrong, I like it, I just don't think we can last too long if don't have a good foundation."

Slater just stared at him blankly for few seconds then finally, he said, "I know how it's supposed to be. But the problem is, I don't want to be away from you. Not even relationship wise, I'm just talking about us as friends. When I'm away from you, I feel like something is missing."

TJ slowly nodded his head. "I see." He said. It seemed like they'd been talking for only a few minutes until TJ looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Holy crap dude! You gotta go!" TJ exclaimed. It was 7:33pm and Slater should've been gone 33 minutes ago. It began to rain torrentially and TJ decided that'd he'd get Slater a Jacket from Theo's closet since he and Slater were the same size.

Slater stood in the hallway as his boyfriend went into his brother's room to find a jacket until he heard a low "Holy shit!" come out of the room.

"What! What happened?" Slater said running frantically into the room.

TJ held up a large plastic bag filled with green stuff that looked like dried grass. "There has to be like, 5 pounds of weed in here!" he said in a hushed voice. "It sure would suck if dad found out about this."

Slater's eyes went wide when he saw the very large bag of the herbal drug. "Sweet holy god of Saturn that's a lot of weed!" he said dumbfounded. "Can one person REALLY smoke that much in their entire life?"

TJ picked up another plastic bag that was on the floor in the closet. "Looks like it. I think that's why Theo always asks my dad for an extra hundred bucks."

"Well, are you going to tell your parents?" Slater asked.

"I'm not sure if I should." TJ began "If I did, Theo would get in trouble for the weed and I'd get in trouble for being in his room in the first place. We can't go into each other's room to get stuff."

"Oh. Well, I don't need a jacket. I'll just run to the car." Slater suggested. He didn't want any more commotion than necessary.

"Ok well you'll have to climb down my window." TJ said trying to change the tiger's mind.

"Don't you see I'm a tiger? I can just jump." Slater said with a chuckle.

"Suit yourself babe." TJ said as they walked out of Theo's room back into his.

TJ gave Slater a quick goodbye kiss and Slater jumped out of the window to start his journey home. TJ laid down on his futon and decided that thinking about things would be better than eating. He thought about everything that happened that day until something finally clicked. 'Where the hell is Theo?' he thought.

Theo left after he planned what he was going to do to Eddie. 'I'm gonna gut that bastard and turn him into steaks.' He thought as he revved his engine and put the car in drive. He couldn't help but to let his hidden anger out and he was glad that he'd bought a Cobra Mustang instead of a Civic. He rounded the corners as close as possible and sped through the road as the darkening late summer sky poured itself upon the Earth. Theo decided that he'd slow down a little bit since it began to rain harder and he didn't want to slide off the road. He passed the school and made a left at the first stoplight. Theo and Eddie had been best friends until freshman year because Eddie had joined the football team and Theo stuck with soccer; so Theo knew exactly where Eddie lived.

Theo pulled up in front of the house and came to a skidding stop. He got out of the car and put on his leather gloves; they heightened the impact of his punches. He walked up to the door and paused to take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened a few seconds later and Eddie came out with no hesitation giving Theo a big friendly embrace.

"What's been going on tough guy?" Eddie began. "I never see you at school anymore. I was hoping you'd come visit sometime so we could make like milk in a fridge."

Theo wanted to push Eddie off of him and beat him to a pulp, but he just couldn't do it. He knew his ex girlfriend had been a slut because of what TJ told him but Theo never believed his brother. He also couldn't push Eddie off because he remembered why they'd been good friends; they had inside jokes and references to stuff that happened that neither of them could ever forget.

Theo simply returned the embrace and sighed. "Dude you totally left me alone freshman year and I just thought you just felt too cool to talk to me anymore."

Eddie sensed the slight tremble in Theo's voice and realized that he'd hurt his best friend without meaning to. "Theo, you know we're tight no matter what. I was busy freshman year. And I still talked to you when I saw you."

Theo figured out at that moment that he'd been thinking all of these wrong things about his best friend. He couldn't be mad at him, nor could he try to blame anything about them not talking on him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Eddie decided to say something to relieve the tension.

"So, do you wanna come in?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "It's a wet version of hell out here."

Theo gave in and pushed any reluctance to the back of his mind. "Yeah, sure." He said groggily.

"Well, come on then." Eddie began. "You should tell me what's bothering you too. You look and sound upset."

TJ and his parents were sitting in the family room and there was an enormous amount of tension in the room that seemed to make the gravity increase.

"So, you're telling me that you have NO idea where your brother is?" TJ's father said through semi-gritted teeth, trying to hold back his anger and frustration with Theo and his antics.

"Yes sir." TJ replied quietly.

"His phone isn't on and we have no way to-" TJ's father was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

Theo slipped in quickly and started up the stairs until he stopped as he heard his angry father call him.

"Where the FUCK have you been Theo?" the purple wolf bellowed as he jumped out of his seat and walked toward his son.

"I was at Eddie's, dad. We were catching up and-" Theo was cut short.

"Why are your eyes so red?" his father said. "Does it have anything to do with that huge bag of weed we found in your room?"

"uuhhh..." Theo said. He couldn't get himself out of this so he just decided to tell the truth.

"Dad, I use that to relieve stress. Everything is so complicated and it gets worse every day, you know?" Theo said with a sigh.

"No I don't, Theo." His father began "But I DO know one thing: If I even THINK you're smoking weed again, you're out of here. You're 17 now and I'm sure you can live on your own."

Theo sighed and put his hands on his head. He knew his father was serious and would kick him out as soon as he got a chance.

"Now Robby, that's not fair." TJ and Theo's mother began. "If the boy wants to buy drugs, let him, it's his money he's spending."

Robby shook his head in disappointment. "That's the problem right there, Sarah! He's using MY money, not his." He spat.

TJ sat there in silence as his parents argued about Theo's issues and other matters that weren't very detrimental to anything TJ cared about. He was lost in thought about how he'd come out to his parents and whether or not Slater should be there. 'We just started dating today,' he thought. 'I'm getting ahead of myself'

Theo tried to keep his parents from arguing by changing the subject, but nothing was working, so he did the only thing that he thought would get them to stop. "TJ IS A FRUIT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs a few feet away from his father, who shuddered at the volume of his son's voice.

There was an eerie silence and both parents looked at Theo and simultaneously said "What?"

"TJ is gay. He told me the other day." Theo said. He was happy to finally get the arguing to stop and the subject changed, but he realized that he may have ruined his little brother's life. 'Oops...' he thought.

'Oh. My. Fucking. God.' TJ thought. He blushed hard and buried his face in his hands as he tried to turn away.

Both parents looked at each other, then at TJ. "Really, TJ?" his father asked.

TJ looked at both of his parents quickly and began to tear up a little. "Yes sir." He said, his voice trembling.

TJ's father shook his head in a mixture of shame and disgust. "Why?" he began. "What's appealing to you about men?"

TJ covered his face and his voice was muffled when he spoke. "Dad, could we NOT talk about this?"

Robby shook his head and an expression that was a mixture of anger and regret fell upon his face. "No we ARE going to talk about this TJ. I think your hormones have you confused or something. How do you have a role model like Theo and still turn out gay?" he said, rage showing in his voice.

"Dad I can't help it." TJ said trembling. He knew he'd probably get beaten because of this so he decided to withhold as much information as possible.

Robby cracked his knuckles and put both of his hands on his head. "You can go up to your room now. I'm tempted to hit you."

TJ took his hands away from his face and headed toward the stairs when a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He was turned around to see his intensely angry father glaring at him through those black framed, square glasses.

"You're not going to be gay under my roof boy." He began. "I didn't raise you to be a faggot."

He pushed TJ to the floor, put his foot on TJ's chest and leaned down close. With a hint of a growl, he said, "So are you gay?"

TJ fought the tears burning in his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he replied to keep himself from crying. He hated crying. "N-no s-sir" he said shakily hoping his father wouldn't stomp him to death.

Robby just kicked his son in the ribs and walked away. "Go back upstairs," he spat "I don't want to see you anymore tonight."

TJ quickly got up and scrambled up the stairs into his room and closed the door. He sat in silence and rocked back and forth on his futon with his knees pulled up to his chest in fetal position. 'I fucking told him that would happen' he though. He was referring to his brother telling his parents about his sexuality.

"What am I going to do?" TJ whispered. He got up and changed into his pajamas and laid down on his futon.

'I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow...' he thought.

**Chapter 7**

TJ didn't realize it, but he'd fallen asleep at some point during his thinking spree and he woke up with a sticky note stuck to his forehead. He groaned and pulled it off of his head slowly without looking at it. It was 9:34 am and TJ just smiled to himself. 'Dad should be gone by now' he thought, a little bit of hope in his heart now. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower but he felt that something was wrong.

TJ went over to his pile of dirty clothes in the corner and picked up the jeans he'd worn the day before.

He took his phone out of the right pocket and looked at it. His alarm had gone off a million times, but he didn't hear it and he also had a few text messages. He opened his inbox and saw that all of them were from his brother and he just put the phone back down. 'That bastard...' he though and he walked back towards the bathroom.

TJ started the shower and looked in the mirror. He had been crying in his sleep and he never knew what the cause was until now; he felt like he was alone in the world. He closed his eyes and sighed as he held his head back. 'I'm going to have to do something about this...' he though as he took off his clothes and stepped in the shower.

TJ stood under the rushing, warm water, thinking about how he'd basically been shunned by his father the night before. 'That's totally unlike him to do that...' TJ thought. He continued to wash his fur thoroughly, enjoying his day of playing hooky. After he'd finished rinsing off, he got out of the shower and brushed his teeth, then he heard his phone ring. 'Who could that be?' he thought.

TJ left the bathroom and put on some black and yellow boxers and went to go get his phone. When he picked it up and looked at who was calling, he was frozen with a mixture of fear and shock for a few seconds; it was his dad. He decided to answer to keep whatever his dad had to say from getting out of hand.

"Hello?" TJ spoke in to the phone with his heart beating a thousand times a minute.

"TJ." Robby began with great regret in his voice "I know you didn't go to school today."

TJ screwed his face into a look of confusion 'Of course I didn't go to school today. I just answered my phone at 10:30 in the morning' he thought.

Robby continued, "Look, I'm really sorry for the way I acted last night. I was already mad at your brother and stressed from work."

TJ stared blankly as he listened to his father apologize. When TJ was a small pup, he remembered his father telling him to never apologize for any reason. And to think he was talking to this same man now...

"I'm going to be home in about an hour and I just want to talk to you about this." Robby waited on TJ to respond. "Is that cool with you?"

"Yes sir." TJ replied immediately.

"Ok. Well I'll see you when I get home" Robby replied.

"Alright dad, Bye." TJ said and hung up the phone.

He felt a hell of a lot better now that he knew that his dad didn't mean what he did the night before. He decided to read the texts he had gotten from his brother that he'd ignored earlier. He frowned as he read them. The first one said "Dad wants you to call him." The second one: "Dude, call dad." The third one: "I'm not kidding. I know you're up."

TJ sighed and decided he should clean up his room before his dad got home. So he dug through his drawer for a few minutes to find clothes to put on. He finally decided to go with some faded jeans and a black Nike t-shirt. "I hope he doesn't complain about this too..." TJ said as he pulled the T-shirt over his head.

TJ began picking up his room and putting things in the wash to keep himself occupied while he awaited his father's arrival. He found many things that he thought he had lost forever like his old iPod, a Playstation memory card, and a large, framed guitar pick that was signed by all of the members of Phantom Planet and The Aquabats. TJ smiled at the small thing that meant so much to him. He'd gotten it when he was just pup and went to a concert with Theo. They ended up sneaking backstage, getting caught, and then saved by one of the bands; they stayed backstage until 3 in the morning and went outside of the arena to see that their father had called the police.

'Good times' TJ thought as he sighed. He hadn't realized the purple wolf standing in the doorway until he spoke.

"I remember when you boys went to that concert." Robby began, "I felt like a terrible father when you guys didn't show up at 10:30 like I told you to." He chuckled and sat down on TJ's futon. "Come one Teej. Have a seat."

TJ looked at his father with a blank expression on the outside, but a very vile one on the inside. He was angry at his father for not managing the stress and letting his anger show, but TJ couldn't do anything about it now. It was over and done with and his ribs were already bruised a little.

TJ sat down next to his dad and stared at the wall as he waited to be insulted and pushed to the ground again, but it never happened.

"TJ, I'm going to be honest with you," Robby began, "There's a reason I don't want you to be gay." He paused and looked at TJ; he was still staring blankly at the wall. "TJ look at me." TJ didn't budge. "Trevor James Jordan, you look at me right now." Robby said with great bluntness and tone. TJ hated his real name so he knew if his parents called him by it, they needed his attention, so he turned to face his father.

"TJ when I was your age, I had a friend named Zack. Zack was a huge tiger, he was on the varsity football team, a real ladies man, and he was my best friend my whole life up to the last few months of senior year. He decided to come out of the closet to me on prom night and I flipped shit. He said he wanted to be with me and that I was the only person he'd ever truly love..." Robby took a sigh and started to stare at the wall the same way TJ had . "We had gone to the prom as a duo - NOT a couple - and he took it the wrong way. We were in his truck, because I had no car at the time, and he told me about how he had dropped subtle hints that he really liked me but I never paid attention. I stared him directly in the eyes for a few minutes, that seemed like an eternity, and he started kissing me. I couldn't get him off of me and I was shocked that the big brute would do something like that to his best friend." Robby sighed again and laid back a little in the more-than-comfortable futon and began again. "So, like in all of the high school movies, we stopped talking after that. A few days before graduation, I went to Zack's house to see how he was doing and clear up the things between us."

TJ looked at his father in awe as he saw tears silently running down his face. TJ almost wanted to cry himself, but he didn't know why.

Robby took a deep breath to keep himself from sobbing and continued with the story. "I knocked on the door a few times and his older brother answered and hit me square in the jaw. I didn't know why until his dad came outside and picked me up and looked me in the eyes and said, "It's your fault our boy is dead. He killed himself for a sniveling faggot like you and you couldn't even show up to his funeral. You're fucking pathetic. I should kill you myself, but I know Zack wouldn't want that. Get off my property before I press charges." He threw me across the street and they both went back into the house. I sat there and cried my heart out for two hours in same spot. The only guy I could call a true friend was gone, and I hadn't even known about it. I went home and your grandmother, god rest her soul, was standing next to the kitchen holding the phone." Robby stopped to wipe his eyes and he looked at TJ. "She said, "I've been wondering where you were Robert. I've been worried sick!" she stopped yelling at me and saw that I was crying. "Not to add insult to injury," she said. "But there's someone that wants to talk to you." I picked up the phone and simply said 'hello' then Zack's mom replied, "Go look in Zack's truck under the seat. He said there's something there for you." I went over to the house around midnight and opened the truck. Luckily for me it was still unlocked. And I reached under the driver's seat, and there was a half sheet of notebook paper with Zack's handwriting on it. It read, "I'm sorry it had to end this way, but if I can't be your friend, I'm better of dead. I wish you good luck in the rest of your life because I'm done with mine." I climbed in truck, and cried all night."

Robby rubbed his eyes again and began to sob. TJ had never seen his dad like that before. Robby pulled out a silver flask with 'Memento Mori' inscribed on both of the flat sides and took a long swig of the alcoholic liquid it contained. He threw it on the floor and continued his story.

"TJ, the whole point of me not wanting you to be gay, is that I just don't want to see you hurt or kill yourself over someone like Zack did. I know you're probably thinking 'shut the fuck up dad you don't know what you're talking about.' But I just want my son to be safe. A girl couldn't break your heart that badly. I think you should at least give girls a try Teej. That's all I'm asking. There are millions of girls out there and so many different species, you'd have no problem snagging a hottie. If she makes you mad or upset, BOOM; on to the next one. Fuck 'em and duck 'em until you meet that special someone."

TJ looked leery-eyed at his dad and hugged him. He'd try. Just for his dad. He knew it pained his father to tell him that story, so he wouldn't have told it for no reason. "Ok dad. I'll try, just for you." TJ said as he spoke into his dad's shoulder.

Robby sighed and smiled as tears still ran down his purple face. "Thank you, son. You don't know how much that means to me." Robby said as he hugged his son closely.

TJ was the one to break the hug and he looked at his watch. 'Theo should be home by now.' He thought. 'I wonder what's takin' him...'

Theo stood next to the red Trans Am and looked at his watch as he waited for the dismissal bell to ring. 'I hope this is his car...' Theo thought as he continued to stare at his watch for a few minutes.

"And... 3... 2... 1..." as soon as Theo finished his countdown, the dismissal bell rang and the rest of the students that didn't have an off period, like him, fled out of the building.

Theo smirked deviously as he saw the large, and rather attractive, tiger approaching the car. Slater looked at him with first confusion, then disgust, then finally pure anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Slater said with a growl through half clenched teeth.

"Simple." Theo replied coolly. "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about, now get off of my car!" Slater roared at Theo and didn't even realized how angry he was getting. It was all subconscious.

"Look, uh, Slater right?" Theo began. "My brother is a little confused about himself as a person and his body and he just doesn't need a relationship of any kind right now." He stared at Slater to see if the was any defiance or protesting coming from the tiger; there was none.

"I'll say this nicely. Don't do anything stupid and don't try to force him into anything. He's way smaller than you and I hate seeing my little bro hurt." Theo cleared his throat. "And since I know you're a faggot, the revenge'll be that much sweeter if you DO try anything. Got it kitty?"

Slater tilted his head back and blew out a massive amount of air. He hated when anyone called him kitty especially people he didn't like. He decided against acting on his instinct, which was to beat Theo into a pulp, and nodded at Theo's words. "Now move you fucking mutt." Slater growled and Theo laughed a deep, but short, hearty laugh. "Ok then big guy. I'm glad we understand each other."

Slater stared at the jet black wolf as he entered his own car and the engine revved to life making Slater cover his ears because it was so loud. Theo shot him a smug grin and sped off out of the parking lot. Slater sat in the car and stared at his huge white paws for no reason in particular. Anger washed over him in an instantaneous wave and he slammed his large fists on the dashboard, cracking it. 'Damn it! I should've asked him where TJ is.' Slater thought. 'And why did HE, of all people, come to my car to start shit? This is getting weird.' Slater started the engine with a roar and began his journey home.

After 20 minutes in traffic due to an accident, Slater finally made it home. He dropped his backpack in the usual spot and looked to the left. There was a full bodied vixen sitting in the loveseat next to the bookshelf. Slater recognized her as the last girl he'd had sex with but thought of her as nothing more; now, anyway. He looked at her the way you might look at a living soda can or a 3 legged frog.

"Ummm... Melissa, right? What the hell are you doing here?" Slater asked with a slight growl to his voice.

"Oh my god." The vixen said, "You couldn't even remember my name? YES, I'm Melissa. You know what happens when a certain gay tiger boy doesn't wear a condom when he has sex with a girl don't you?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Slater stood there looking at Melissa as if to tell he to finish what she was trying to say.

"Ugh, moron. What HAPPENS is that whoever that gay tiger boy had unprotected sex with, gets pregnant. Because he filled her with his cum twice in one night." Melissa said violently. He eyes seemed to be burning with hatred towards Slater.

"Bitch that wasn't me." Slater spat. " We had sex like, 6 months ago."

Melissa shook her head. "Two months sweetie. I'm 7 weeks pregnant, kid."

Slater's mind went into panic mode. He couldn't be the dad. He had sex with her in the spring because it was mating season... He stared at her for a good 7 minutes before she finally cracked. "Ok I'm kidding. It's not yours, but I just wanted to stop by and let you know."

Slater's face went blank with anger and rage and he opened the door forcefully. "Get out." He mumbled.

Melissa got up slowly and gleefully trotted to the door. She stepped out and turned to say something, but Slater immediately slammed the door in her face.

"Man, that shit was crazy." Slater said as he walked to the kitchen.

"That WHAT is crazy?" yelled a voice from the master bed room.

"Oh hey mom. Nothing's crazy. I didn't say anything." Slater retorted quickly trying to cover up his faux pas.

"Don't let me catch you cursing again young man. Do you hear me? You'll be part of the circus if you keep acting like this. First you turn out gay, and now you're cursing in my house." His mom was furious and Slater knew better than to interrupt her when she was like this. She had been drinking and he didn't need any problems with her.

The tigress pointed to a picture that was hanging on the wall next to them. "and in front of the Lord himself at that! Boy, there's no hope for you. You're hellbound. Enjoy the ride." She stormed off back in the room.

'Why is shit so weird today?' Slater thought. He decided he'd go see his boyfriend. So, he hopped back in his car and sped off down the road. As he approached a stoplight near his school, he got a text message and, since the light was one of those that stayed red forever, he decided he'd read the text.

_The message read:_

_TJ (334)-664-7736_

_3:31 pm_

_I'm sorry Slater, but we can't date. I like you and everything, but I really shouldn't be dating anyone right now. Well, guys anyway. I hope it's ok with you, but I just want us to be friends for a little while and see if anything else develops._

_Reply_

_Home_

Slater looked at his phone and read the message several times, ignoring the now green light until it turned red again.

"What the fuck?" he said. "How do I fix this shit!" Slater roared in frustration and threw his phone at the floor of the passenger side of the car.

"Fuck my life..."


	5. Coaching

COACHING

He felt horrible. Matt had never ended a practice early in his life. These girls were making a commitment to get better at volleyball and their parents were paying a lot of money, so he prided himself on making sure they got their money's worth. But today, he had to make an exception to his rule. After all, if the girls had noticed the hard-on that was growing, he would have a whole new set of problems. While all of the girls had just turned 18 within the past few months, they were still in high school and he was a respected guardian in a way to the girls on his team.

He couldn't help himself. Matt had been unable to attend the day of tryouts so a friend of his, another coach, picked the team for him. When he showed up to the first practice to meet his team, he found that the girls were very talented…and very good looking. They all had athletic, trim bodies. There was a good amount of height among the girls which Matt liked considering he was 6'3" himself. And it definitely did not hurt things that female volleyball players always wore tight, spandex shorts.

At this particular practice, Matt found himself watching Courtney. She was 16, about 5'6", short blonde hair, a cute little face that had not quite developed a grown-up look, smallish breasts, but that didn't matter to Matt as she had a great butt and amazing legs; Matt was a leg man!

Matt always paced around the court during practice so he could watch the play from all angles and make sure he could watch all of the girls to give them individual instruction. But today he found himself constantly in the area of Courtney, watching her bend, stretch and lunge in any possible direction. He also loved when she raised her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face, exposing her flat stomach and the very bottom of her sports bra. One time, while watching this happen, Matt stared a little too long and Courtney caught his eye as she pulled her shirt down. And what was that? Did she give him a little wink before moving back into the drill?

Courtney had noticed him staring at her and now she was going to have fun with her coach. She started to wipe her face in between seemingly every play. When she was next to him she would bend over to stretch, making sure to turn so her ass faced him. She even ran after a ball that she had no chance to play and in doing so ran into Matt and lingered there with her body pressed against him just a second too long. It was that body contact that finally put Matt over the edge, causing him to suddenly dismiss the girls early. They did not complain, quickly leaving the gym before Matt could change his mind.

He stood in the gym, cock swelling, waiting to hear the girls leave. When he was sure they were all gone, he pulled his now hard cock from his shorts. After watching Courtney for the past hour and a half, he knew there was no way he could survive the drive home without unloading his dick first. He thought about heading to a bathroom stall for privacy, but he knew all of the other coaches and staff had left the school hours ago and he was completely alone. He began stroking his cock slowly and closed his eyes to picture Courtney. He was going to enjoy this!  
>And in his enjoyment, he failed to realize the presence in the room with him. Matt felt a second hand on his cock as he heard a voice ask, "Is this because of me?"<p>

Matt knew the voice. He opened his eyes and saw Courtney standing an inch in front o him, starring straight into his eyes with her small hand on his erect penis. He knew this was wrong. He knew he had to stop this. But he also knew that he couldn't. He was too excited and she was too attractive and she was willing. He had fantasized about this girl at home too many times and had shot too many loads thinking about her to not do her now.

"Yes, I am hard because of you, Courtney," he finally replied.

"Is this the first time you have jerked off thinking about me?"

"No," he again replied. "I have done this with you in mind a lot of times."

With that answer, they both knew who was in charge here. For once in this gym, the player would control the coach. Courtney pushed Matt's shorts down and told him to take off his clothes. She slowly did the same, teasing Matt as she did.

She told him to lie down and he obeyed. She slowly lowered herself until her tiny breasts were in front of Matt's mouth. He took the cue and began sucking her tiny tits. Courtney was in heaven. Most boys her age ignored her small chest, but Matt was licking and sucking them with all his might. She especially liked it when he would bite her hard nipples. The harder he bit the more she squealed in pleasure.

After awhile, Courtney wanted more. Still hovering above her coach, she moved her 16 year old pussy above his face and sat down. Matt was in heaven smelling her sweet scent and began eating her pussy. As he got into the act, her pussy dripped more and more. The more he ate, the more he wanted. Courtney began grinding her pussy into his waiting mouth, sensing her orgasm coming on; probably her first.

"That's it coach, lick my pussy," Courtney screamed out. "Oh my God, suck my clit! Suck my clit, Coach! Oh, my God, I'm cumming! Oh, my God!" And with that, Courtney soaked Matt's face in her young juices, which he eagerly lapped up.

Courtney was experiencing lust like never before. The more she tried, the more she wanted. And now, she wanted to feel her coach's cock deep inside her pussy. She slid down her body, still straddling Matt's body, but now her tight pussy was a mere inches away from his straining dick. Matt knew this was wrong, knew the trouble he would be in if anyone ever found out about this, but he couldn't help himself. He had to feel the inside of this 16 year old girl.

Courtney began rubbing her soaking pussy against the tip of Matt's cock. "How badly do you want to be inside me, Coach?"

"Very badly! I have never wanted to fuck someone as badly as I want you right now," was his honest reply.

"Beg for me."

"Please, please let me fuck you."

"Ok," she said. "But you should know something. I'm still a virgin."

And with that, Courtney slid herself down onto Matt's waiting cock. Slowly, at first. Matt could feel his cock straining to push inside, and could feel Courtney's hole straining to let him in. Inch by inch he went inside until, finally, his entire shaft was in her canal.

"Oh, God," escaped both of their mouths. Courtney couldn't believe the feeling of her first sexual experience. She was shocked at how it could be both painful and so pleasurable at the same time. Matt couldn't believe how tight and wet she was for him. This was like no pussy he had ever felt before. The combination of her tightness and his anticipation of the whole scenario were almost too much for Matt and he almost came as he entered the girl. But he went slow to regain his composure and, in no time, the two were rocking to a nice pace.

Courtney began to feel another orgasm coming on. "Oh yes, make me cum again. Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Courtney was on top and she began rocking faster, harder, trying to get Matt as deep as possible inside of her. He felt like he was going to push inside her stomach he was so deep.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming again!" And Courtney began to spasm on top of Matt's cock. The pressure was too much and Matt was on the verge of his own orgasm. He suddenly remembered that he didn't have a condom on and quickly tried to pull out, but Courtney kept riding hard, enjoying the end of her ride.

"Oh, crap; I'm about to cum, Courtney. You need to get off of me."

She just kept riding him, though. Courtney was lost in the throws of her first sexual experience and she couldn't hear a word Matt was saying. She just kept fucking him, hoping it would never end.

Courtney pressed her body down harder and it was finally too much for him. Matt shot six or seven good, hard loads of cum deep inside the girl's pussy. She collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, fully satisfied.

"You came inside of me," Courtney whispered into his ear. "If anyone finds out what you have done to me, you will be in a lot of trouble. And if you don't keep doing this and keep doing what I want, I will make sure people find out."  
>Matt took a deep breath as he realized he was now this girl's sex slave for as long as she wanted. He smiled a very happy smile.<p>

COACHING 2

Coaching, Ch. 2

As Matt walked into the gym to start practice, he felt the knot in his stomach growing larger. He had no idea what to expect after sleeping with his young player, Courtney, after the team's last practice. He had not received any angry calls in the last two days, so he was pretty sure that she had not told her parents. But, had she told the other girls about it? Would she be awkward around him now? Would she decide that she no loner had to listen to his instruction because of the secret she was now holding over him? Would she try to sleep with him again after practice?

It was that last question that truly had Matt flustered and conflicted. On the one hand, he knew what had happened was very wrong and he knew it should never happen again. On the other hand, he was almost positive that he would not be able to turn down any advances the beautiful girl may make. His attraction to the fit 18 year old was undeniable. And that attraction brought up another question that troubled Matt. Would he be able to control himself to not make an advance of his own towards Courtney? He knew that he should let any initiation of sex come from her end.

The girls began to file in to practice, Courtney at the end of the line of them offering her normal, perky salutation, "Hey, Coach! How are you doing today?" Maybe things would be normal? And as practice moved along, they remained that way. The girls were all focused as they geared up for their tournament that weekend. They worked hard; none harder than Courtney. As practice came to an end, the girls all began to get ready to head home for the night, Courtney included. Matt had to admit to himself that he was a little disappointed as he saw her head to her car and drive off without incident, but he also had to admit that it was for the best. Yes, technically she was 18 and legal. But he was still her coach and her parents trusted him to look after her, just as all the girl's parents did. "This is right," Matt said to himself. "We had one night together. It was amazing, but we need to move along and never speak of it again. And most definitely never let it happen again."

And that was the sensible thing to do. But sensible or not, Matt could not deny the intense lust he had for the girl. And that night, alone in his apartment, he masturbated to the thought of her body riding him long and hard, until he shot his load, cleaned himself up, and went to bed …

-

The tournament was going great. The girls had carried over the intensity from practice the day before and now found themselves in the championship game, leading by 5 and needing just one more point to win. Matt had been conflicted all day. He was as intense as ever making sure to do everything he could to help his team win, but he also found himself stealing glances at them all in their tight spandex shorts and form fitting tops. He had always been amazed at the combination of talent and attractiveness each of his girls possessed. As the girls scored the final point to win the match and the tournament, coming together as a group to embrace and celebrate the victory, Matt stood on the sideline happy for the win, but wishing he was able to be in the middle of the group hug.

As the girls packed up and started to head to their cars, Matt headed to the bathroom to relieve himself before the drive home. As he was finishing up at the stall, he heard a lock on the door behind him click. He turned around and standing in front of him was Courtney, wearing just the spandex shorts and her sports bra.

"Did you enjoy the games today, Coach?" asked Courtney, obviously leading somewhere else.

Matt cleared the lump in his throat. "Um…yeah … you girls were amazing today. It's nice to finally win the whole tournament, huh?"

"Yes, yes it is. I think it is so great that we should celebrate."

"Courtney, I really don't think we should do what I think you are getting at. I am your coach. We should keep our relationship strictly to volleyball."

"Oh, come on now," she replied. "You don't really want that, do you?"

Courtney began to slowly walk over to Matt. As she walked, she moved her hands to the bottom of her bra and lifted the fabric over her head, exposing her small breasts. As she reached Matt, his instincts kicked in and defeated all reason in his brain. He reached out towards her, grabbed her hips and pulled the girl to him. He leaned over her small stature and kissed her. He couldn't believe this was happening again. And he was shocked that she wanted this to happen here, in a school bathroom. But she obviously did not care where her coach fucked her, as long as she got her way. They remained in their embrace, kissing each other deeply and letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Matt's hands landed on Courtney's small tits, caressing them at first and then beginning to lightly pull at her nipples which provoked a moan of approval.

Courtney ended the kiss and squatted in front of her coach. She began to work at his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his rock hard tool. As his pants were pulled down, Matt lifted his shirt from his body not wanting anything to get in her way. Courtney reached her small hand up and wrapped it around the girth of Matt's cock. She began stroking the flesh slowly, watching intently as her hand went back-and-forth over his six-and-a-half inches. After a couple of minutes of the best hand job Matt had ever received, he opened his eyes and looked down at the young girl squatting before him. At that same moment, she looked up and the two caught eyes just as Courtney took the head of his cock in her mouth.

She couldn't take much of his dick in her mouth as she was still new to this sort of act, but it hardly mattered to Matt. He was enjoying the feeling of her mouth and tongue sliding over his penis. She was working his cock well, her head moving forward and backward, with her hand working the skin that was not covered by her mouth. Matt was enjoying the sensation so much that he nearly let himself go in her mouth, but gained his composure. There was no way that he was going to pass on feeling himself inside her tight little opening.

"Ok, Courtney, you can stop now."

"Am I not doing a good job? I'm sorry. I haven't really done this before…"

"No, that was amazing." Matt had to stop the still na? girl from believing she had done a poor job. "There are just things that I would rather do to you right now."

That brought a smile to her face as she stood up. Courtney wasted no time in pulling down her shorts and panties. She had been dreaming about feeling Matt back inside of her all week. She had masturbated thinking of it several times each night since they first had sex. One night, when her fingers were no longer satisfying her needs, she snuck downstairs and grabbed a medium sized cucumber from the fridge to slide inside of her. It did the job that night, but was nothing compared to the feeling she remembered of the real thing.

Matt reached between her legs and found her pussy lips already moist to the touch. He slowly stroked around her labia, making sure that she was sufficiently wet as he spread her lips open and found her clit. He rubbed the clit for awhile, feeling her juices run down his hand and wrist. Courtney stared at him in a daze, enjoying the feeling. Matt slid his hand from her pussy up to his mouth and sucked her juices from his fingers. Courtney licked her lips as he did this, which gave him another idea. He slid his fingers back between her legs, re-wetting them. He again pulled his hand away, this time moving two outstretched fingers to Courtney's mouth. She had a deer-in-the-deadlights look on her face, but as the fingers stopped right in front of her lips, she opened her mouth and sucked on the fingers, just as she had done to Matt's dick a few minutes ago.

"Is this the first time you have ever tasted yourself?" Matt asked.

"Mmhmm," she replied with the fingers in lips.

"What do you think about the taste of a pussy?"

"I like it. I don't know what I thought it would taste like, but it is good."

Matt couldn't help himself now. Here was this sweet, young girl admitting that she liked the taste of pussy and he had to push the topic further. "Maybe one night we can involve one of your teammates and we can see how well you like the taste of another girl."

"Who would you have in mind?" Courtney asked. She was so horny now that she could have been talked into just about anything.

"Anyone you want. Who on the team would you like to go down on, Courtney?" Matt was worried that he may push his luck and ask too many questions, but this was too good to let go.

"I don't know. They are all so pretty. There are a lot of girls on the team that I would be interested in if they approached me. But if I were to ask one of them, I would probably ask Tara. She is one of my best friends so I would feel comfortable with her. And her body is so different than mine that it would be fun to explore."

Matt swore he felt his dick grow another inch with that answer. He adored Tara almost as much as he did Courtney. And she was right, the girl's bodies were almost opposites. While Courtney was shorter at 5'6" and very trim with small breasts, Tara was 5'10" and a little thicker with larger breasts. By no means was she fat; like all of the girls on the team she had a perfectly flat stomach from so many hours spent in the gym running and jumping. She just had more muscle to her. That was one threesome that Matt would be fantasizing about later…

He came back to reality and could no longer wait to have Courtney. "Turn around and bend over," he commanded the girl. She readily obliged and bent over, sticking her butt in the air and bracing her arms against the side of the stall wall in front of her. Matt approached her bent over body and spread legs, grabbed one of her hips with his right hand and guided his penis to her opening with his left hand. He placed the tip to her young hole and in one smooth motion slid his cock deep into her soaking pussy.

The two took little time establishing a rhythm. He pushed his hips forward and she shoved her ass backwards as far as each of them were able to maximize the depth that Matt's penis buried itself inside of her pussy. They were slamming into each other at such a pace that the wall of the bathroom stall that Courtney was holding herself up on was rocking with them a little.

"Oh god coach. Please fuck me!"

"I will fuck you anywhere and anytime you want, Courtney. Christ, you feel so good. I have never been inside a tighter pussy."

Courtney loved feeling the length of Matt's cock start at the opening to her pussy and push all the way inside of her womb. She felt so full, it was amazing! She couldn't get enough of the feeling. She loved feeling his pelvis smack against her pert ass. She never wanted the fucking to end and would do anything that Matt wanted her to do. She would ride his cock in the middle of practice if he asked her to.

The fucking continued on. Matt was in a trance watching her ass piston back onto his member. He was staring at her ass so much that he began to look at her pink, empty ass hole just above his cock. He decided to test the girl's threshold for what she would try. Matt slid his right hand from her hips to her ass cheek and stretched out his thumb to her tiny ass hole. He began running his thumb in little circles around the hole. When Courtney had not protested after a minute, he started to push the tip of his thumb ever so slowly into her ass. He pushed until the knuckle was in and, again, she moaned with approval. Matt pressed on until his thumb was all the way into her butt. "Oh, fuck" was her only response.

"Is that ok," he asked?

"Yeah. A little tight. But ok."

"Courtney, I would love to put my dick there. Would you let me fuck your ass?"

"Yes, if you want to, I will let you," she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Matt continued fucking her pussy and removed the thumb from Courtney's ass. He spit onto her ass hole and pushed two fingers inside. He wanted to loosen her up a little to ease some of her discomfort she would feel when he pushed his dick inside of her ass. But at the same time, he was also excited at the prospect of causing the little girl some pain as he split her ass in two. After a couple of minutes of fingering, Matt pulled them out of her ass.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Um, I think so."

He spat on her hole again and removed his cock from her pussy. He took his cock, soaked in her pussy juices, and lined it up to her ass hole. "This is going to hurt a bit," he warned her. "Try to relax as much as possible. If you tense up it will be even more painful." And with that last piece of advice, Matt grabbed her hips and thrust forward while at the same time pulling her back. The first two inches of Matt's dick pushed into Courtney's ass, causing her to scream out.

"Oh, fuck that hurts!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. Matt reached around with one hand to muffle her voice. For the first time they remembered they were in a public place and they needed to be more quiet. They held their position, partly so Courtney could adjust to the size of the cock in her ass, partly to see if they could hear anyone coming.

After a few moments had passed and they didn't hear anyone, Matt asked her, "How does it feel?"

"It hurts so badly. My ass feels like it's on fire."

Matt smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he had been with someone so inexperienced, yet also so willing to try seemingly anything. "You will get used to it in a minute and it won't hurt so badly" was his only answer, and he pushed forward again. Matt no longer cared if he was hurting Courtney. He could feel the cum brewing in his balls as he was fucking her ass. And, as he had told her, the pain subsided and she began to enjoy having her ass fucked. She began pushing her ass back on to Matt's cock. Matt pushed forward again and began moving in and out of her ass. Just as they had done when he was fucking her pussy, the two began moving in unison as he pushed in and pulled out of her tightest of holes. She was so tight, in fact, that there was no way that he was going to last now. Matt had to cum!

He pulled his cock from Courtney's outstretched ass, spun her around and pushed her to her knees. He stroked his cock a few times, held it steady, and shot his load all over Courtney's pretty little face. She opened her mouth and caught a few strings of cum on her tongue. As Matt was finishing, he shoved his cock in her mouth. Courtney sucked on his spent prick, tasting a combination of his cum, her pussy, and her ass.

Matt pulled his dick from her mouth and looked down to see cum all over Courtney's face and lust still in her eyes. He loved the sight and couldn't wait to do it again. "How was that for a celebration?" he asked her.

"It was great," she said. "And as an FYI, I wouldn't make any plans after practice on Monday, Coach. I have a pretty strong feeling I will need some extra practice."


	6. Brother fills in for Absent Sis

Brother Fills In For Absent Sister

bywalterio©

Jack was buried balls deep in Lee's tight asshole. Lee was flattened on the bed face down as Jack drove his 9" cock deep into the bowels of his lover. Lee's ass moved under Jack but Jack's strength and drive kept Lee pinned under him. Jack's powerful buttocks clenched and unclenched as he pummeled Lee's ass. Jack's thick cock drove into Lee and then retreated until only the head remained in Lee's rectum. Lee felt the powerful shaft drive in and out of the anal passage like a piston causing Lee to cry out.

"Oh God your cock is so thick in my ass, so deep. Oh fuck yeah, fill me with your big dick. Cum in me, I want your spunk shooting in my ass," Lee exclaimed!

Jack continued to fuck the shapely firm ass of his lover driving his cock into the warm recess. Jack sensed his orgasm building in his balls and he knew that within minutes he would cum in Lee's hot ass. Jack felt the pressure in his scrotum just before he unleashed a torrent of semen into the shapely firm ass underneath him. Jack felt Lee's anal muscles tighten around the shaft and squeeze every ounce of spunk out of it.

"Oh shit, I feel it. I love it when you cum in my ass. I love your hot seed flooding my ass," Lee cried out.

Jack stayed hard and he slowly fucked Lee's ass as the semen coated his shaft. Lee sensed that Jack was up for another round and whispered, "Jack if you are going to keep fucking my ass let's roll on our sides."

Jack rolled to his side keeping his cock in Lee's ass as he pulled Lee to the side. Jack's hands wrapped around and caressed Lee's body. Jack ran his hands over Lee's breasts and tight abs as they moved toward Lee's pubes. The back of Jack's hand brushed against Lee's erect cock causing Lee to gasp.

"Please hold me and jerk me," Lee pleaded.

Jack took hold of the 6" cock of his girlfriend's younger brother and stroked it as he fucked Lee's ass again. Jack was not interested in another man's cock but he didn't mind jerking off Lee and he loved to see Lee shoot. Lee had an amazing capacity for ejaculations. Lee would have volcanic like orgasms when he came and his semen would shoot four or five feet at times, particularly with his first orgasm of the day.

Jack kept fucking Lee until they both came. Lee came twice before Jack came in Lee's ass a second time. The first time Lee ejaculated his cum shot passed his face and hit the headboard. The second time he came his seed hit him in the face and neck. Then Jack lost it and dumped another powerful load in Lee's ass. The two of them rested on their sides as Jack's cock slowly deflated and slipped from Lee's asshole. By the time they were ready to get out of bed their spunk had dried on Lee's body.

HOW IT ALL STARTED

Jack was entering his senior year at college as was his girlfriend Linda. Although they attended different schools they continued to see each other and date. Linda and jack had been dating and fucking since their senior year of high school. Linda loved to fuck but she was not into anal sex at all. She would suck on Jack's cock to get him hard but she never let him cum in her mouth. Jack had tried to persuade Linda many times to let him cum in her mouth and to fuck her in the ass but to no avail. Still Jack loved having sex with her and he accepted the terms of their relationship.

Jack was a good looking young man who was blessed with an above average cock that was 9" long and over 5" around. Linda had actually measured it one time when he was erect. He was in great shape as he worked out all the time and there wasn't an ounce of fat on his 6'2" 175 pound body. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Linda was a very pretty natural blonde with blue eyes. She too kept in excellent shape and her 34-22-35 figure showed off her efforts.

Linda's 18 year old younger brother Lee had just graduated high school and he would be attending the same college as Jack. Linda went to school out of state but Jack attended the state college just 2 hours away. This summer Linda had decided to join some of her sorority sisters on a European tour. She would be gone most of the summer.

Jack was invited to hang out at Linda's house during the summer whenever he wanted. It was a beautiful house set in a very private yard complete with a swimming pool and hot tub. Linda's mother Sally was thrilled that Jack was around most of the time since she worked and her husband Jim traveled extensively. Sally felt that Jack could keep an eye on Lee and that he would be a good influence on her son.

Jack spent most of the weekdays at the pool as he loved to swim and work on his tan. Sometimes when Jim was away on the weekend Jack would keep Sally and Lee company at the house. There were times when Jack caught himself starring at Sally as she sunbathed in her bikini. Sally really looked like an older sister instead of Linda's mother. She had an excellent figure and Jack often wondered what it would be like to fuck her. Many times as he watched her he felt his cock harden into an erect state. His erection was quite obvious in his Speedo swimsuit and he did not try to hide it. Jack had not fucked anyone for a couple of weeks and if Sally was interested he knew he would go for it.

Jack's erections did not go unnoticed by Lee. Lee felt his own cock stir when he saw Jack's huge cock fill out the swimsuit. Often Lee would turn over on his stomach to hide his own erection. Lee was also a natural blonde like his sister. He was 5'8" at 150 pounds and in excellent shape. Lee was a member of the local figure skating team and he had the toned body and killer ass that so many skaters have. Lee was gay but he hid it well. He had a few flings with other skating team members who were also gay and he was somewhat experienced with oral and anal sex. Lee was infatuated with Jack but he dare not make a move on his sister's boyfriend. Besides if Jack would be offended he could seriously hurt Lee.

One day Jack and Lee were hanging out by the pool taking in some rays. It was so hot that day that frequent dips in the pool were required. Jack didn't know why he watched Lee so much that day because in the past he never paid attention to the boy's body. But today Jack watched him closely when he walked around the pool. Lee's golden tan body glistened with the pool water and Jack admired the boy's shapely legs and curvy ass. Jack thought to himself that many a girl would love to have an ass like Lee's. Jack found himself starring at Lee's bubble butt and wondering what it would be like to fuck him in the ass. Jack thought it wouldn't be any different than fucking a girls' ass particularly since Lee had a hairless body with flawless skin. Jack found himself getting an erection just thinking about Lee's ass. Jack snapped out of it and he was embarrassed that he had even considered it. It had to be because he was not getting laid while Linda was in Europe that his mind strayed to Lee.

Lee came back to the lounge next to Jack and he lay face down with his bubble butt sticking up in the air. Lee had one of those asses that just begged to be grabbed and fondled. Jack looked at his girlfriend's brother and his cock hardened again as he thought of butt fucking the younger boy.

"Jack would you mind putting some lotion on my back?" Lee asked interrupting Jack's erotic thoughts.

"No not at all," Jack replied as he swung his legs around to sit up on the lounge.

Jack moved over to Lee's lounge and he was aware of his raging hard-on in his swimsuit. He took the suntan lotion and poured in all over Lee's back. Jack rubbed the lotion in as his hands moved over the smooth skin of Lee's shoulders and back. Jack stared at the twin hillocks of Lee's ass as his hands moved to Lee's lower back. Unbeknown to Jack, Lee was struggling to keep his own emotions under control as his cock had hardened as well.

Jack asked, "Want your legs done too?" even though he knew that Lee was capable of putting lotion on his own legs.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Lee said his voice cracking noticeably.

Jack applied the lotion to one leg at a time and the two of them became increasingly excited but neither one of them took it to the next step. Lee finally looked over at Jack and saw the outline of his erect cock in his Speedo. Lee could hardly contain himself when he realized that Jack had a hard-on.

"Gees Jack, your cock is huge," Lee gasped.

"Oh sorry I must be thinking about your sister," Jack replied unconvincingly.

Lee knew that it was a feeble cover up and said, "Yeah, you must miss her and I bet its tough not getting any."

"Your right, lately I have been hornier than a three peckered Billy Goat," Jack replied.

Lee laughed and then pushed the envelope, "Can I see it? I have never seen a cock that big."

Jack was apprehensive but then thought what the hell, "Sure after all there is no one around, just us guys."

Jack pulled his Speedo down and freed his cock. The impressive organ leaped out of his swimsuit and stood straight out from him. Lee stared at it for a moment and then reached for it.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Jack said startled by the boy's response.

"I just want to touch it, okay?" Lee asked almost begging.

Jack let Lee touch him. Jack liked the feeling of a hand different from his own on his cock and he closed his eyes as Lee stroked it. Lee slowly stroked the big dick with one hand and cupped Jack's bloated balls with the other hand. Jack sighed as Lee's hands moved over the genitals.

"Can I kiss it? It looks so good I have this strange urge to kiss it," Lee stammered.

Jack didn't answer but just closed his eyes as Lee's lips kissed the engorged cock. Jack's body tensed as Lee's lips moved up and down the shaft and then Jack gasped as Lee's mouth engulfed Jack's cock. Jack thought to himself, "Oh my God he is going to blow me."

Lee was a very good cocksucker and in no time he had Jack ready to blow his load. Jack tried to prolong his orgasm as long as he could. Lee sat on the edge of the lounge and drew Jack in toward him. Lee caressed the back of Jack's legs and cheeks of his ass as Lee's warm, wet, wonderful mouth sucked on Jack's cock. Lee massaged the head of Jack's cock against the roof of his mouth. He circled Jack's cock with his tongue and Jack felt the light scraping of Lee's teeth. Jack's dick felt harder and longer than it ever felt in his life and he knew he was going to shoot soon.

Lee took Jack's cock out of his mouth and looked up at him as he stroked the entire length of it and massaged Jack's bloated balls. Lee then put it back in his mouth and took it out again then he gently blew on it as his fingers continually massaged Jack's balls. Lee tickled the cock head with his tongue and teased Jack's pee slit. Lee had Jack close to cumming a few times. Lee seemed to know when Jack was getting close, and he would do things making him last longer, torturing Jack in the process.

Lee looked up at Jack and smiled as he stroked the slick cock. Then he asked, "Ready to cum Jack"?

"God yes!" Jack replied.

Lee then took Jack's cock all the way into his warm wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around the length of the shaft, nibbled on the cock head and sucked Jack hard. Lee reached under Jack's balls and rubbed the hardness between his balls and anus. Jack felt his cock thicken and he knew he was going to cum. There was no stopping Jack this time.

Lee grabbed Jack's ass cheeks with both hands as Jack exploded in his mouth. Jack fired round after round of cum into his mouth and Lee sucked and swallowed as fast as he could. Rope after rope of semen shot into Lee's mouth as Jack seemed to have an endless supply. Finally the barrage subsided and Jack stopped cumming in Lee's mouth. Lee sucked on the thick firm cock until he had drained every drop from Jack's dick.

Jack felt weak from the intense orgasm so he sat down on the lounge across from Lee. Jack watched as Lee stood up and lowered his bathing suit to his knees. Lee's 6" boner jumped out and Lee quickly grabbed it in his hand. Lee stroked his own cock as he spoke.

"I need to get off I am so hot!" Lee said in an excited tone.

Jack watched his girlfriend's brother jerk off. Lee's hand flew rapidly over his hard cock in search of his own release. He then turned slightly just before he came and Jack watched as Lee ejaculated. Lee shot his load and the first couple of blasts must have traveled five feet before landing on the pool deck. Lee seemed to cum for at least 30 seconds as stream after stream shot out of his dick. Jack watched as Lee's buttocks tightened and then relaxed as he fired his load. Jack admired the boy's bare ass as it was lily white compared to the well tanned body. Lee had a beautiful ass and Jack felt his loins stir and his cock harden as he once again thought what it would be like to fuck Lee's ass. Lee looked over at Jack and saw that Jack had another boner. "Jack would you like to fuck me? Would you like to stick your big thick cock in my ass?" Lee asked as he wiggled his shapely ass in Jack's direction.

Lee took off his bathing suit and his 6" still erect dick wavered in the air. He knelt on a lounge chair and raised his ass in the air. Jack looked at him in this position and decided that he looked just like a girl with his smooth hairless body and his great looking bubble butt. Lee reached back and lubed his asshole with lotion. Jack saw this and applied a generous amount of lotion to his own cock. Jack stood behind Lee and stared at the incredible ass that he was about to fuck. He hadn't fucked an ass since before he dated Linda and now he was about to fuck her brother. Jack then spit on his dick making very slippery and eased into Lee's asshole.

Jack was gentle with him allowing Lee to adjust to the size of his cock. Soon he was buried to the hilt in Lee's ass and he fucked the young boy royally. Jack held on to the pretty twin cheeks of Lee's ass as he fucked him thoroughly. Lee had been butt fucked before but never with a cock this size. He couldn't believe how full he felt with Jack's enormous dick in his ass. Lee felt Jack tense and then fill his ass with cum. Jack continued to fuck Lee's ass and the jizm backed out of his ass and ran down over Lee's balls. Lee fired a blast of cum onto the pool deck this time without ever even touching his own cock. Jack eased his soft cock out of Lee's ass and Lee turned around took it in his mouth and sucked him dry and clean.

Lee and Jack then entered the hot tub naked. They left their bathing suits nearby just in case they had to put them on quickly. Not a word was spoken between them as they reflected on what just happened between them. Jack had just had the best blow job and ass fuck in his life and it was with an 18 year old boy. Not just any boy but his girlfriend's brother. Lee just leaned back in the hot tub and savored the moment. He had realized his fantasy of Jack's big cock.

Jack was the first to get out of the hot tub and announced, "I am going to grab a shower."

Jack picked up his bathing suit and walked naked into the house. He went up to the guest room where he often crashed for the night and then entered the shower. Jack relaxed under the hot water as he thought of Lee and how good it was to fuck his ass. Jack loved watching his cock slide in and out of the shapely ass. Jack then decided that it was no different being with a guy then with a girl when it came to getting a blow job or butt fucking. Jack felt his loins stir again just thinking of Lee's ass. After the soothing shower, Jack dried himself off and walked back into the guest bedroom. To his surprise Lee was in bed on all fours with his curvy bubble butt stuck up in the air. Jack felt his cock twinge as he looked at Lee's hot ass. Lee's body was delicate, hairless and flawless. He really did look like a girl in this position.

"Jack, I would like you to fuck me again," he said in a sultry voice. "You would like to fuck me again wouldn't you?" he asked.

Jack's cock hardened as he approached the bed. He knelt behind Lee and began to caress Lee's beautiful ass. Lee handed Jack the lotion and asked Jack to get his ass ready. Jack put an ample amount of lotion in his hands and rubbed it all around Lee's bung hole. Then Jack inserted first one finger then two fingers preparing Lee's ass for another ass fuck. Jack sawed his fingers in and out of Lee's anus and Jack was turned on by the thought of burying his cock in Lee's shapely ass one more time. Jack moved closer to Lee and lined up the head of his cock with Lee's anal opening. Jack eased his big dick into Lee's ass.

Lee reminded Jack, "Not too deep at first, then deeper."

Jack spat on his hand and rubbed his saliva all over his cock which made it very slick when combined with the lotion. Jack's cock head cleared the sphincter and he fed it to Lee a little at a time. Lee's ass chute was warm and tight as Jack went deeper and deeper into him. Soon he was all the way in Lee's ass and he started a slow fucking motion. Jack continued to pump Lee's ass with deep, long, deliberate thrusts. Jack caressed Lee's smooth round ass as he fucked it.

Lee asked Jack to fuck him harder and quicker. So Jack picked up the pace and he pounded Lee's ass faster and faster. Jack's balls started bouncing off of Lee's balls and Lee moaned with each thrust of Jack's cock. Jack could feel his climax building and he knew that any moment he would shoot his seed in Lee's ass. Jack tried to make it last as long as possible but once Lee contracted his anal muscles Jack lost it.

Jack fired a barrage of cum in Lee's ass filling it to overflowing. Jack couldn't remember when he came so much. As Jack continued to fuck, his jizm backed up in Lee's rectum and oozed out flowing over Lee's balls. Lee used his talented anal muscles to milk Jack's cock and drained it dry. Lee's milking action weakened Jack and sent tingles through his body. Jack pulled out of Lee and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Lee rolled over on his back and jerked off once again. Jack watched as Lee stroked his cock. Lee fired another round of spunk into the air. The first blast landed on Lee's face, neck and chest. The remainder of his load landed on his abs and pooled around his pubes.

Jack decided that he needed another shower and Lee showered with him. Even though Jack had nothing left it was still fun to wash Lee's shapely ass and play with it. The two of them dried off, dressed and then Jack left for his apartment. Lee thanked him for a marvelous afternoon and said that he hoped they could get together some more. Jack was bewildered as he drove home. He had clearly crossed the line in more ways than one and he had to decide what to do next. Jack decided that he would tell Lee that although the sex was great that it was something they just couldn't continue to do.

THE NEXT DAY

That night Jack lay in bed thinking about how to let Lee down easy as there was no way they could have an on-going relationship. Jack fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning he had a raging hard-on. At that moment he wished someone was in bed with him. He thought of Linda and how they used to fuck in the mornings. Then he thought of Linda's mother Sally and how he would still like to fuck her. But then he thought of Lee and how much he enjoyed fucking him in the ass. At that point he didn't care who it was, he just wished one of them were in his bed to fuck that morning.

At Lee's house in was a very similar situation. Lee woke up thinking about Jack and Jack's big cock. As he recalled how Jack's cock filled his ass, Lee jerked off until he came. Lee's spunk flew everywhere with his first ejaculation of the day. The first shot of his spunk flew over his head and hit the headboard behind him. The subsequent bursts land all over his body and drenched Lee in his own cum. Lee lay cum covered in his bed as he thought about Jack and how much he wanted Jack to be with him at that moment.


	7. Lawnboy Rates

SEDUCTION OF THE LAWN BOY

**Introduction: **This is a story about a sexy cougar milf who seduces the boy who mows her lawn. If you do not like story's involving minors then do not read. John sighed as he pulled the starter cord on the rusty old blue push lawnmower. It responded with a putter followed by a whine, then silence. He hated mowing the Alder's lawn. It was not much bigger than the other houses in his neighborhood, but it was cluttered with small gardens and statues. It took John a half hour longer to mow this one, and for the same price. This was John's second year mowing lawns in his home town of Springdale. He didn't mind it all that much and he made some extra spending cash. Being twelve years old he was one of the few kids that had extra money to spend on top of his allowance.

John knelt down and adjusted the choke. He stood back up and brushed the dirt and grass off of his knees. He grabbed the pull cord and gave it another shot. This time the mower rumbled into action and John began carving threw the tall grass. After he finished the lawn he knocked on the door and Mr. Alder gave him ten dollars. John put the money in the pocket of his sports shorts and walked back over to the lawnmower to push it a few blocks back to his home.

John pulled off his baseball cap and wiped the sweat of his forehead and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He put his cap back on and grabbed the lawnmower. When he heard someone say, "Excuse me. Excuse me."

John looked up to see the Alders neighbor Ms. Bell crossing her lawn which was quite overgrown. Ms. Bell was a widow with two daughters both who were a little older than John. He had always had kind of a crush on her youngest daughter Stacy, who he knew he had no chance with for several reasons one being that she was fifteen and already in high school with a boyfriend. John waved at Ms. Bell and walked over toward her lawn.

Ms. Bell was in her early forties, she looked young for her age. She was an in shape woman, she always had a nice tan, she had great skin tone and hardly any wrinkles. She was about 5' 10", she had blue eyes and brown hair cut on the shorter side. Her body was nice, she had a firm round ass, not too little and yet not too big, and her breasts were large and always shown off by her clothing. Today was no exception, she was wearing a spaghetti strap v cut blouse and her cleavage was abundant.

"Hi Johnny. How are you today?" She asked. She adjusted her bra and smiled at the boy. She couldn't help but think about how cute Johnny was. He had big blue eyes and blonde hair, she knew he was twelve, but he looked so hot. He was skinny and shorter than most boys his age. He was so innocent.

Jen Belle had a thing for innocent boys. Her firsts few fucks in high school were virgins, they were shy and unsure of themselves. As she grew up she never dated any more men like that, men she could 'show the ropes' to. She looked down at Johnny's shorts. She wondered how developed he was down there. Had he masturbated yet? Had he cum yet? The thoughts began to get dirtier and dirtier until she made a conscious effort to stop them. "Christ Jen, you are almost 30 fucking years older than him!" She thought to herself.

"I am fine Ms. Bell." John responded. John was still not all that tall for a twelve year old. His head was just barely taller than Ms. Bell's voluptuous breasts. He uncomfortably put his hands in his pockets as she stood in front of him.

Ms. Bell leaned over, exposing more of her cleavage to John and said, "I was wondering if you had any time in your schedule to maybe mow my lawn once a week Johnny? How much do you charge?"

John was not used to being called Johnny. But he didn't mind that Ms. Bell called him that. He tried not to stare at her cleavage and replied, "Ummmm, yeah, I could mow it for you Ms. Belle. I charge ten dollars per mow. I can do it right now for you if you like." John glanced down from her blue eyes and starred at her breasts. He knew he shouldn't but he could not resist. He felt a stir in his shorts. He could feel an erection coming on. Ms. Bell noticed his eyes stray to her breasts. She smiled and licked her upper lip, although John didn't see her do it. She began to feel her nipples harden, she knew he probably was going to beat off thinking about this later and it turned her on.

Ms. Belle cleared her throat to get little John's attention. He jumped a little and immediately looked back into her eyes. She had a crooked smile on her face.

"I will pay you after you are done darling." She said as she stood back upright. John was now blushing and stunned.

"Ahh, Okay Ms. Belle." John stammered.

Ms. Belle laughed. She had a beautiful smile and mouth. "Call me Jen, sweetie." She said and she spun around and went back into her home. As she walked off John admired her nice ass.

He mowed her lawn, it took about forty-five minutes and he had to re-fuel. During that time Jen watched him from kitchen window masturbating herself until she climaxed. It had turned her on so much seeing him stare at her breasts that she had to give into her sexual desires. She had finished and cleaned up before John came to collect his money. He knocked on her door. Jen opened it and thanked him. She gave him fifteen dollars and said, "I want you to keep the extra sweetie." She placed her hand on his soft cheek and then went inside.

John went home, pushing the lawn mower just a little faster than usual to get home. He had one thing on his mind, jerking off! When he got home he put the lawnmower and gas can away. He then went inside headed to the bathroom. His mother and father were both home and greeted him as he walked by them. Once in the bathroom John pulled down his shorts and underwear and lifted up the toilet seat. He grabbed his semi hard penis and pulled back its foreskin. It's pink head was glistening with pre-cum from all of the dirty thoughts he had been having about Ms. Belle. He let his bladder go and a yellow stream of urine flowed out of him into the toilet. After he finished pissing he washed the dirt off his hands and went up to his bedroom.

John shut his door and took of his clothes. His little penis was already starting to become erect, it's foreskin exposing just the tip of the head. At first glance John appeared to have no pubic hair, his crotch had the beginnings of a patch but it was also blonde so it was hard to notice.

He lay down on his bed and pulled out a tub of lotion from under it. By now his cock was fully erect. His penis was curiously thick for a boy that age, but like most other things with his body it still had a ways to go. He actually measured it a few months earlier; it was just over 4 inches long when hard. He lubed up his left hand and with his right hand he pulled back his foreskin. He started to slowly stroke his cock with his left hand. His penis shot a symphony of pleasure through his young body with every stroke. In the past he liked to think about fucking Ms. Belle's daughter Stacy, but this afternoon he couldn't get the memories of Ms. Belle's plump breasts out of his mind. He imagined her taking off her blouse and letting him caress and squeeze her bare tits. Before too long he felt an orgasm coming on. He picked up the pace of his stroking and soon after his teenage body exploded with an intense orgasm, cum spurted all over his youthful hairless chest.

John lay there in a daze; his penis quickly became soft and shriveled back into its cavern of skin. He cleaned up his cum and put the tub of lubrication back into its hiding place. The next week every time he jerked off he thought of Ms. Belle's tits.

Finally when the weekend came along it was time once again to mow that part of the neighborhood. John mowed the Alder's lawn and then mowed Ms. Belles. After he finished John knocked on the door and Stacy answered it. She was dressed in Jeans and a blouse; she looked sexy as usual John thought to himself. Stacy yelled for her mother and without a word and hardly a glance at him turned around and went upstairs. Ms. Belle came out of the kitchen and gave John some money. She asked him how he was doing and he told her he was doing fine. There was an awkward silence and John noticed Ms. Belle's eyes had wandered down to his crotch. He glanced down and noticed the fly was down on the jeans he was wearing. Ms. Belle smiled and said to John, "Well, I look forward to seeing more of you next week-end."

The next week John again thought about no other person than Ms. Belle when he jerked off. Finally the weekend came again and he was mowing her lawn. John was mowing a little faster than usual, the sky was dark with clouds and he knew it could rain any moment. When he was about halfway done mowing then lawn a truck pulled up to the driveway and the door to the house flung open. Stacy darted out into the truck and the truck left, just then John felt the first drop of rain. Soon a sprinkle turned into a down pour. John was soaked, then he noticed Ms. Belle open her door, she looked out cautiously, making sure the neighbors weren't around, then she ran out to John. John gawked as she ran towards him. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a black skirt, her large breasts were bouncing free of a bra. She reached John and told him to come inside until the rain stopped. Before he could answer she firmly grasped his arm and led him into the house.

They stumbled into the house from the rain, they both were dripping wet, Ms. Belle turned and told John she would grab some towels. John noticed her braless breasts showed through the now almost transparent white t-shirt. Her areolas were large and round, he could see her nipples. He was transfixed on the sight in front of him, his damp cock began to get hard, she giggled and went into the downstairs bathroom to get towels. Ms. Belle came back from the bathroom with a couple of beach towels, she gave one to John. She quickly dried her hair then threw the towel over her shoulder making no effort to conceal her breasts. Her pussy began to tingle and get wet, she loved showing off her breasts to this horny little boy. John used his towel to quickly cover the growing erection under his shorts. Ms. Belle told him to have a seat in the living room. John sat on the couch shivering a little, more from being nervous about the situation than from being cold.

"Relax and dry off Johnny, I am going to turn the heat on." She went upstairs. John remained on the couch shivering. He was wondering if she was trying to put the moves on him, his cock was now rock hard, he was holding the towel over his waist to conceal it. After about five minutes Ms. Belle returned. She walked into the living room and Johns heart almost stopped. She had changed into a black corsette, a black tong, complete with thigh high stalking. She stood in front of John with a devilish smile. John couldn't even look into her eyes; he was so enraptured in her sexy body.

"Dry yet?" She asked with a smile, she then grabbed the towel from his lap. Johns twelve year old face blushed as his hard cock pitched a tent in his shorts in front of her. She smiled and threw the towel aside. She looked at him and said, "I can help you with that Johnny." Ms. Belle knelt down in front of John and pulled his shorts down to his knees. He wasn't wearing any underwear; Ms. Belle moaned as she looked down onto his boy cock, it was wet with pre-cum. She ran her hand down his belly through his new little patch of blonde pubic hair and grasped his cock, squeezing it. John sighed as he experienced the sensations of a woman touching his cock for the first time. "Your dick is cute," She said, "I think it likes me." She then brought her head down to the base of his shaft and began running her tongue slowly up the back of his teenage penis. John's eyes rolled back as he became mesmerized by the pleasure of her wet tongue on his cock. Right as her tongue reached his pre-cum soaked cockhead John gasped and his legs began to convulse, he began to cum on Ms. Belles face, she stroked his cock as he climaxed. His cock spilled cum in her mouth and all over her face. After John's climax Ms. Belle licked the cum off his cock head and sucked his entire cock into her mouth. John became overcome with embarrassment after his hormones allowed his mind to return to its normal state. He jumped up pulling his penis out of the sexy cougar's mouth. He pulled his shorts up and headed for the door. Ms. Belle begged him to stop; she asked him to stay longer and told him she wanted him to feel her entire body. She knew that he must be embarrassed but he did not listen to her pleas and left the vixens home.

As John made his way home in the pouring rain his mind tried to sort out the chaos that had just happened. He was angry at himself for not being more of 'a man' and cumming so quickly. He knew what Ms. Belle had done was weird, but he also felt turned on by it. He also felt sexy; the fact that a hot woman wanted him turned him on even more. John kept the encounter a secret but found himself masturbating twice as often threw out the next week. By the time the next weekend arrived John no longer thought of the event as traumatic, but instead was highly sexualized by it. That morning before he went over to Ms. Belles neighborhood John masturbated with the hope that her would last longer than last time.

Jen heard the sound of the lawn mower fire up in her yard. Her mature pussy tingled with a horny anticipation. She watched John mow the lawn for a minute then she went upstairs and grabbed a lingerie outfit she had picked out earlier. She went downstairs and hoped into the shower leaving the front door unlocked.

John finally finished mowing Ms. Belle's lawn. He was covered in sweat due to the intense heat of a nice summer day.. He went up to her front door and knocked. No one answered, then he heard Ms. Belle yell from the bathroom "Come in, I will be right out sweetheart." John went inside and sat down in the same spot he had last week. As he waited his heart raced, fantasies for fucking Ms. Belle ran wild in his thoughts.

Ms. Belle wondered if John was going to come into the bathroom. Finally she finished her showed and spent fifteen minutes putting on make-up and perfume. She dressed into her sexy red corset with matching fishnet stockings. She slipped on a pair of crotch less red lace panties. Next she put on her bathrobe and went out into the living room. She greeted John who was fidgeting nervously on the couch. She smiled and winked at him, she could already tell from the boy's body language that he wanted to fuck. She went into the kitchen and locked the front door. She then grabbed her purse and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Hmmm, well Johnny, it looks like I only have five dollars this week. I think I may have some cash upstairs." She walked into the living room and gave John the five dollars. "I will be right back," She said, then she paused, "Have I ever shown you the upstairs?" She asked John as she waved for him to follow her.

John got up, adjusting his semi-hard cock in his pants so it wasn't that obvious. Then he followed Ms. Belle upstairs. Her bathrobe went down to her knees. John admired her tan fit calves as her followed the slutty mother upstairs. She showed John both of her daughters rooms and then the den. After that she brought him into her bedroom. She had a huge bed, and a couple of closets and the drapes were closed, but the light was on. She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Jen shuffled threw the contents moving some panties aside to reveal a couple of sex toys. She turned around and looked at John with a smile.

"Well it looks like I am out of cash. Maybe we could work out some other kind of bargain sweetie." Jen said as she undid the robe and dropped it to the floor. She then ran her hands down over her large breasts, grasping them.

John's heart began to pound as he felt his cock harden. Jen walked over to him and took him into her arms, his head between her breasts. She undid his pants and pulled them off, he wasn't wearing any underwear. She spent a minute or two embracing his hot young body, her hands grasping his butt cheeks. Next she pulled of his t-shirt and she bent over and kissed him. As they French kissed she brought one of his teenage hands between her legs. John felt the warmth between her legs; he slipped a finger between the cloth opening of her crotch-less panties, into her wet pink pussy. He felt her clit then buried his finger into her wet love tunnel. Her pussy felt warm and wet. It wasn't as tight as he expected, he could feel many folds of tender pussy skin sliding against his finger. Jen gasped as her legs jumped with the pleasure of feeling his young finger in her starving pussy. She put her hand back onto his hand and began rocking his finger and hand to masturbate her pussy. John picked up quickly and soon she didn't need to guide him, he was fingering her pussy himself so Ms. Belle brought her hand up to her breasts and grasped one threw her corset. She rocked her hips with John's fingering motions. She removed her other hand from his ass and brought it around front of him to grab his hard cock. She grasped at its base and pulled up pulling his foreskin over his pink cockhead, as she did pre-cum leaked out of his young penis. He moaned as the waves of pleasure rippled through his groin. She began slowly stroking his cock this way. She moaned and said to him, "Let me know before you cum Johnny, I want this to last a while for both of us. I have been finger fucking myself all week dreaming of your cock fucking me." She then began kissing him again. By know John was bucking his hips in conjunction with her stroking. They continued this way for another few minutes.

Jen finally withdrew from John and walked him over to her bed. She pulled her breasts out of her corset, letting them hang over it and admired John now that he was completely naked. She lay him down onto her bed and then pulled off her panties, revealing her shaved pussy. She then knelt over him and spread his legs open. With one hand she cupped his balls, and with the other she grasped his cock. She began sucking on his cockhead. John moaned as the waves of pleasure began. Soon Ms. Belle was deep-throating his cock, the hand she was using to hold his cock she now had moved up to his chest and was rubbing one of his tiny pink nipples. John was in heaven as a woman old enough to be his mother serviced his penis. He looked down, watching his cock slide in and out of her mouth, she looked up at him. He moaned as they made eye contact. Jen felt John's leg contractions become more frequent, she knew he was getting close to climaxing. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and ran her toungue down the back of it and began to suck on his balls. The warmth and wetness of her mouth engulfing his ball sack sent a shiver up his teenage spine. Ms. Belle stroked his wet and hard cock as she sucked on his balls.

John suddenly began to call out, "I am close to cumming Ms. Belle, Ohhhh yessss, ohhhhh.."

Jen quickly sat up and then crawled up and lay down on top of John, she kissed him and said, "We wouldn't want that quite yet now would we, I think I owe you a little more for all your hard work." She giggled and began French kissing him again. She then grasped him and rolled over onto her back so now John was lying on top of her. She felt him trying to poke his penis into her pussy but like most virgins he was missing his target. She broke free of their kiss and told John to kiss her breasts. Without hesitation John smiled, he grasped her breasts and began licking and sucking on her large nipples. Ms. Belle moaned with pleasure and began to talk dirty to him. "Mmmmm, you are such a horny little boy slut Johnny, I bet you have been jerking your hard little cock for a few weeks while dreaming of fucking my pussy and playing with my titties. Ohhh, yes Johnny, I know you have been in my dirty thoughts and dirty slut dreams for a while, your cute lips kissing my pussy, your tongue licking my g-spot, ohhhh yesss. When I masturbate Johnny you make me cum. Now eat my pussy Johnny, kiss and lick my cunt baby…"

John slid down as Ms. Belle opened her red fishnet covered legs up for him. John felt nervous as he stared up close at her shaved pussy. He could see her clit peeking out from between her two perfectly shaped pussy lips, at the bottom of the lips he could see a tiny pink opening and just below that her tight brown asshole.

"Don't be afraid Johnny, it's okay," Ms. Belle said as she put her hand on the back of Johnny's head and pulled his face closer to her starving pussy, "I want you to lick up and down in between my pussy lips until your tongue feels a hard nub, that is my clit Johnny, I want you so lick and suck on it baby." As his face came closer to her pussy John could smell a musky scent, like body odor, he quickly decided he liked the smell of pussy. He gently kissed her soft pussy lips then began sliding his tongue between her pussy lips, Ms. Belle moaned in response. John did as Ms. Belle had instructed and quickly found her clit. He began to suck on it and lick it, Ms. Belle cried out in response, moaning and calling his name out. Johnny reached up with his hands and began caressing her big breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. As they continued on like this John could tell Ms. Belle was enjoying herself, her hips would occasionally rock and buck, and she continued to talk dirty to him and cry out louder and louder. John's mouth and lower face were now soaked with his own saliva mixed with Ms. Belles sexy pussy juices forming a love lubrication. John began swishing his mouth back and forth across Jen's pussy while still vigorously flicking her clitoris with his tongue.

Jen was crying out in pleasure as Johnny serviced her mature and needy pussy, the waves and bursts of sexual stimulation in her lower body were now on an irreversible path towards an orgasm. She began to cry out in pleasure, "Ohhh fuckkkk yess Johnny, don't stop, keep fucking my cunt with your mouth, yesss, I am cumming, keep eating me, yesss yessssssss…." Her words became screams of pleasure as her legs began to convulse and jerk and the most intense orgasm she had experienced in years, maybe even decades swept thru her body. She reached down with both hands holding Johnny's head between her quaking legs. John let go of her breasts and wrapped his arms around her athletic thighs, bracing for a rough ride. He noticed small squirts of her love juices coming out of her pussy as she came. Her screams actually scared him a little, but it didn't slow him down a bit. His cock was still rock hard and it was dripping clear pre-cum. He kept fucking her pussy with his face, and she kept cumming, he had heard some women could have multiple orgasms; Ms. Belle must have be one of them! In the midst of her cry of pleasure John began to make out Ms. Belle's command to finger fuck her pussy. John brought one of his hands to her shaking pussy and slid his index finger fully into her tunnel. She cried out for more fingers. John inserted his middle finger. Now her pussy felt tight, he began fucking her pussy with his two fingers. She was still having orgasm after orgasm, Johns face and the bed sheet were now soaked with her sweet lust nectars. The feeling of his dirty fingers fucking her pussy drove Jen to a whole new level of orgasmic pleasure. They continued this way for at least another grueling 5 minutes, but to John it seemed like hours. Jen's orgasm began to subside and by now his balls were aching, needing a release.

Finally Jen released his head and pulled him up until he was lying stationary on top of her. She pulled his head towards hers and began kissing his wet lips. As their tongues swirled together she lifted one of her legs and reached down to his cock. She grasped his wet hard boyhood and placed it at the entrance to her pussy. She released his cock. John pushed his throbbing penis into her wet pussy. He slid it in as far as he could, losing his virginity. He left his newly deflowered cock inside her for a moment, not moving, enjoying her tightness and warmth, and then he began to slowly slide it in and out. Before too long his sexual instincts had taken over and he was full on fucking Ms. Belle. John pulled his mouth away from Jen's pushing himself up a little so he could admire her bouncing D-cup breasts, and further down his own four inch penis ramming in and out of his first piece of pussy. His cock was now lit up with long awaited pleasure as her moist hole clasped it. Ms. Belle's moaning began to pick up again as her level of sexual stimulation rose from him jabbing her with his pole, and also from his body slapping up against her clitoris at every thrust.

After a few minutes she told him to stop. She got up and pushed John onto the bed on his back and she straddled him cowgirl style. John lay there in awe, his cock hard and soaked with her pussy juices lay on his belly. She brought her pussy down onto his cock while it laid against him, and let his boyhood spread her shaved pussy lips, she then began rocking her hips back and forth, causing his shaft to slide up and down the canyon between her lips, but not into her vagina. John moaned from the pleasure of feeling her pussy lips surrounding his cock, like a hotdog in a bun. Ms. Belle picked up the pace and began to whimper and moan as she masturbated her clit with John's cock in this way. John took advantage of having two free hands and reached up with both hands and grabbed her breasts, playing with her erect nipples at the center of her big areola.

John started to feel Ms. Belles legs quiver again as her moans turned into screams. A climax again was ripping through her body. She screamed, "Put your cock in me Johnny, ohhhh yessss. I'm cumming again, fuck me with you cock, fuck me, ohhhhhhh, I want you to cum in me while I am cummmmmming…."

She brought her hips up a bit and reached down between her legs. Before John knew it she had stuck his uncut cock into her pussy and brought her hips back down, trapping his boyhood inside her lust cavern. She quickly began rocking her hips again, still crying out and screaming dirty things to her new twelve year old sex toy. John lay there grasping her tits and rocking his hips to add to the thrust of his erect penis fucking her. Not a minute and a half later John began to feel his orgasm coming on. Everything was happing so fast to him and now Ms. Belle was really fucking him. He began to cry out, "Uhhhh Mssssss. Bellleee…. I am cumming, I am cumming….."

"Yessssss, cum inside my horny pussy Johnny, ohhhh yessss…" Ms. Belle cried out. John's legs tensed and slapped together as the feeling of his climax ripped through his body. His cock began to shoot spurt after spurt of cum into her pussy. Jen who was still having multiple orgasms felt his cock convulsing inside her as it emptied its payload. The orgasm that John was experiencing was by far the most intense of his life. Finally they both slowed down and Jen got up off of John and brought her head down to his cum soaked penis. He sighed and giggled as she sucked her pussy juices and cum off of his cock. She then kissed him and lay down next to him.

Ms. Belle never had to pay cash for her lawn mowing the rest of that summer.


	8. Kalis Carpenter

Kali's Carpenter _by __KrysM_  
>Fiction , Cheating, Consensual Sex, Erotica, JobPlace-of-work, Male Domination, Male/Female

Posted: 2008-06-21  
>06:10:36<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Female Age: 32 Location: NA Kali meandered down the hall of the hospital somewhat lost, but not really caring. She had plenty of time to kill before her shift and she really didn't want to think about the piles of files waiting her attention on her desk. She loved working in the hospital, but it always amazed her how much paperwork went into everything that had to be done. Even giving a scraped knee a band-aid was cause for 18 signatures and at least 7 phone calls for various approvals.

She purposely wound her way toward the section of the building currently under construction so she could indulge in her favorite past-time. She wasn't sure when she had first began ferociously lusting after the construction company's employees, but she sure had an appetite for some of the candy they had been sending over. She allowed herself a low whistle as her gaze fell upon the particular piece she had been eyeing for some time now.

His name was Jed and he was some piece of work. From his Red Wing boots up his denim-clad thighs, over his well built chest and the brown hair sporting a blue hard hat, this man was the epitomy of every fantasy she had ever had about a construction worker. And she'd had a few with Jed as her leading man. As if sensing her thoughts, the blue hat turned until his blue-green eyes met hers and he smiled and approached her.

"Are you lost?" he laughed. Smiling back she replied "I've gotta few projects at home that require swinging a hammer, so I thought I'd get some advice from a pro."

He tossed his head back and laughed. "Well, you're in luck. I'm the only one here today - everyone else is working nights - and I just can't seem to keep my mind on what I'm doing today." Kali's heart skipped a beat when Jed's rough hand grasped her arm just above the elbow and directed her toward the spot he was gesturing as he spoke. "Right here - I've got a great piece of wood for you to get some practice on."

She gripped the hammer he handed her in astonishment. She had been teasing, but it looked as thought he was very serious. Ah well - she thought to herself. What did she expect? He was married, so he probably didn't realize she had been shamelessly flirting with him. At least she'd learn something, though. Using tools wasn't a skill she possessed, so she may as well make the most of it. "C'est la vie!" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Um...nothing. Now, what do I do with this thing?"

Jed pulled her in front of him until she faced the wood he had been speaking of. She controlled a shiver as he ran his hands down her bare arms and covered her hands with his. "Are you right or left handed?" he breathed into her ear huskily. "Right, I think." She thought? Having him this close was making her lose the ability to think! He placed her hand on the board next to a protruding nail and held it there with his hand. The other curled around hers gripping the handle of the hammer tightly and raised it so far that her back was brought up straight against him. She felt his hard chest against her shoulders and the heat radiating from his legs to hers seperated only by her cotton skirt. Her eyes widened in horror and then clasped shut tightly as he brought the hammer down with a slice. Her arm felt jarred to her shoulder at its impact with the wood. When she opened her eyes, she was amazed at what she saw. The nail had been embedded into the wood with one strike.

"Did I do that?" she squealed.

"Well, you may have had just a little help." Jed laughed.

Mischeviously she leaned back against him enjoying his sharp intake of breath. "What else can you show me?" She was completely unprepared for his answer as she felt warm lips on her neck. Leaning her head to the side to give him better access she stifled a groan as his teeth nibbled on the sensative skin behind her ear and his tongue traced a path down to her shoulder. His hands loosed their grip on hers as he brought them to her waist and pulled her ass into his groin where she could feel his hard cock pushing against his jeans. She reached behind her marveling at the ectasy of his wandering lips and without even thinking undid the button fly to wrap her hands around his hot cock. Jed groaned and she took full advantage of the moment to turn around and fall to her knees on the floor.

She had imagined so many times how she would make love to his cock that it almost seemed as though she were dreaming. Not bothering to hide her skill or her need, she kissed the tip of the head and then slid the length of him between her lips and down her throat burrying her face in his body. He pulled the hair back from her face and when she heard him gasp "Oh my God" Kali began stroking his cock with her soft lips...slowly raising her head and looking up into his face with her big blue eyes and then twisting her way back to the base. She could feel his dick twitch in her mouth and taste the pre-cum oozing from it's core as she swiped her tongue across the tip and around the head, knowing she was driving him closer to the edge. She did not; however, expect what happened next...

Jed grabbed Kali's shoulders and raising her to her feet, spun her away from him. He forced against the board she had just pounded. The irony of the situation bounced through her head...now, she was about to be pounded on this same board. Lifting her skirt, she heard his moan as his hands groped for the panties she wasn't wearing. She giggled in anticipation; his stiff rod slid through her wetness. She tightened her thighs against him and pushed herself backwards. She felt Jed's weight press her into the board as he leaned over her...and grabbed each of her wrists in an iron grip. Her eyes widened as his low timbred voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I have you and I want to fuck you and you're going to take it."

He pulled her arms behind her back. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as he drove his rock hard cock into her soft wet pussy, then groaned in sheer ecstacy as he began a driving rhythm that sent her senses reeling. She could feel herself giving him total control and didn't even care. He was fucking her so hard and so deep and it felt so good. She rocked back and forth against the wood, feeling it's hard roughness on her nipples through her blouse and thin bra. Now holding both wrists in one hand and pulling her head back by her hair, Jed furiously pounded his dick into her pussy and Kali began to feel muscles, bones and skin that she didn't even know she had. The pain was incredibly delicious and she could feel a haze of pleasure beginning to blur her vision. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the beat Jed was setting with his pace. Her voice rose in her ears and her cries of passion and pleadings for more would have embarrassed her if she wasn't so far gone.

Her orgasm came crashing over her in a sudden release causing her to scream Jed's name over and over. She barely heard his long shuddered sigh as he spent himself in her, but she did feel the aftershock of his legs shaking as he laid himself on top of her and their fast shallow breathing merged.

Jed stood and began putting himself back together. Kali stood and felt Jed's cum run down her legs as she adjusted her skirt.

"You know...I'm going to be feeling your cum between my legs all day long." she turned on him with a grin.

Jed reached out and drew her into his embrace. His tongue caressed her lips and then explored the insider of her mouth with such tenderness and passion she was left breathless when he pulled back. His smile was genuine and he made her laugh, yet again, when he said "Then tomorrow you should bring a pair of panties to put on afterwards so you don't have that problem."


	9. Boyfriends 1

Boyfriend's Daddy

bystandingstones©

Having just turned eighteen, my mother finally let me have a steady boyfriend. Jimmy had asked me out and we had gone on a few dates. Everything seemed to be going smoothly when Jimmy asked me to come to his family's picnic. There was going to be family members and some local neighbors attending and I told Jimmy I would come over.

When I arrived Jimmy decided to introduce me and basically show me off as his first girlfriend. I felt very uncomfortable being there. That was until I met Jimmy's dad, Phil. Phil was tall with dark hair and he was so friendly. He made me feel so at home. Jimmy's parents had a built-in swimming pool and of course, everyone was trying to get in and swim.

There were way too many people so I decided to sit in a lounge chair and watch. Jimmy was acting like an idiot, trying to show off in the pool. I hate to say it, but I had my eyes on Phil. He had his trunks on and he was diving off the board. He looked so hot, I had to cover up that I was staring at him the whole time.

When Phil got out of the pool, his swimming trunks were wet and his bulge was showing. I could see he had a big cock and it got me excited. Phil actually walked past me and his trunks were right at my face level. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I had to control myself. Soon Jimmy was out of the pool and giving me his attentions.

I don't know why, but I wanted to run away from Jimmy and seek out his father. I didn't have a clue how I would do that, however. It didn't take long before an opening appeared. Phil had walked over to Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, I am going to steal Amanda for a few minutes."

Jimmy looked as if someone had stolen his favorite toy. "We need to get some more food and Amanda and I will go down to the grocery store," Phil had told Jimmy.

Jimmy tried to say he would go instead but his dad said he wanted him to stay and entertain the family and friends. Phil wouldn't take no for an answer. Phil went into the house and threw some clothes on and then we got into the car and drove off. We hadn't driven but a few blocks when Phil pulled over to the curb.

I thought something was wrong. Phil put the car in park and turned the engine off. "Amanda, I noticed you were looking at me." My face got beet red. I knew Phil had caught me watching. "What do you mean, Mr. Phillips?" Phil looked directly into my eyes and told me, "You have been staring at my cock all this afternoon."

I almost choked. My face had given me away. I was blushing and to be honest, I was feeling wet between my legs. Here was Jimmy's father a foot away from me. He had caught me red handed looking at his cock through his wet trunks. "Did you want to see it?" Phil had asked me point blank. I wanted to see it in the worst way and to touch it and hold it.

I couldn't get an answer out I was so flustered. Phil started the car back up and we drove off. Instead of the store we headed down a back road a few miles away from the party. Phil parked the car once more and shut the engine off. We looked at each other for a long minute then Phil leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

The dam broke loose and I opened my mouth to Jimmy's dad. Phil soon had his hands all over me. He was touching my chest through the t-shirt I was wearing that day. I felt my nipples getting so hard and erect. Suddenly Phil pulled away. I had thought I had done something wrong. Then Phil reached down and pulled the zipper on his pants. He reached in and pulled his cock out.

I couldn't believe how big it actually was. It had to be at least nine inches long and thick as a sausage. "Taste it Amanda, take it in your mouth," Phil was pleading to me. I slowly lowered my face and took Phil's cock in my hand. It was already semi-erect. I took it and slid my hand up and down a few times. Phil took his hand and put it on the back of my head and urged me down towards his cock head.

I opened my mouth and took as much as I could into my throat. It wasn't very much I can tell you. Phil's cock was so big, I could only take a few inches into my mouth. Phil then began to lift his hips up and he tried to feed me his large dick. His cock was so massive. I wanted to take more in, but I just couldn't manage to.

Phil was getting harder now. His cock was standing straight up. My pussy was now dripping wet. I think Phil must have suspected how I was feeling. He had me pull away and then he opened the car door. He got out and came over and opened my door. I got out and we both walked over into an area covered in brush. Phil then pulled my shirt and bra off and stripped off the rest of my clothes as well.

Phil pulled off his clothes and he piled everything on the ground. Phil then lowered me onto the clothes and took both hands and spread my legs. I thought I was going to orgasm right there and then. Phil then knelt down and got in between my thighs. He huge cock was pointing directly at my pussy. He looked at my face for a second and then he plunged into me.

I screamed as his thick member drove past my folds. He pushed the whole thing in, burying his giant cock into me. I had never experienced anything like that before or since. All I could think of doing was wrapping my legs around his back. Phil just fucked me like he was a wild animal. My pussy was stretched beyond belief. In my mind all I could do was hold on and let Phil give me the fucking of a lifetime.

That was exactly what he did. His cock felt like it had wound all the way into my belly. Like a snake had crawled into me. After a few minutes of this I exploded. I began squirting and soaking Phil's cock with my juices. I just could not control myself. Cum was flying everywhere and I never wanted Phil to pull out of me. I wanted him to take me anyway he wanted.

The sensations were so intense. My pussy must have been getting raw from all the friction. Phil didn't let up. He kept pumping into me for what seemed like an hour. Finally he almost pulled out and then he pushed all the way in and unloaded. I could feel Phil's hot cum drowning my pussy. Hot seed was leaking out of me and down my ass. I couldn't believe how much of a sticky load he could possibly have.

Phil didn't stop there. He kept stroking for awhile until he finally collapsed on top of me. We were both panting like two dogs on a hot day. After some time I felt his big cock slip out of my drenched pussy. Phil looked down at me for a long time.

"No one can ever know about this Amanda, especially Jimmy." I had no intention of telling Jimmy. I didn't even want to be with Jimmy after the fucking I just experienced. Jimmy was a boy, Phil was clearly a man. Phil was also a man who knew how to make love to a woman. I was totally beat. We got up and cleaned up the best we could. We drove to the grocery store and picked up some things for the party.

When we got back I didn't have my heart into it. I just wanted to go home. Jimmy was really mad at me when I told him I was driving home. He tried to talk me out of it, but my pussy was so sore. Phil had to stay and take care of his guests. He whispered to me before I left to give me a cellphone number and he would contact me.

I am home now on my bed. I am rubbing my pussy and waiting patiently for my lover to call and we can fuck each other again like we did in the woods.


	10. Boyfriends 2

Boyfriend's Daddy Ch. 02

bystandingstones©

My name is Amanda and I had hot sex with my boyfriend Jimmy's dad. Phil and I slipped away at a family party and he fucked me in the woods. Now it seems I can't get my mind off what had happened. I also have a problem that I really don't want to see Jimmy anymore, just his dad, Phil.

I was sitting on my bed when my cellphone rang. It was Phil calling to ask me if I wanted him again. I was nearly going insane thinking about his cock the past few days. "I want you again Phil, I need your cock in me." "Me too Amanda, I have to have you all to myself," Phil was almost pleading to me.

We decided to meet at the same location where we had fucked before. This time I parked my car and Phil drove us to an old motel miles from town. It was a place where no one asked questions and you rented the room by the hour. Once we made our way into the room, Phil was all over me. We were kissing passionately standing in the middle of this small room.

Phil then picked me up and carried me over to the bed. The bed wasn't much to brag about. The springs were worn out and they made loud noises when you bounced up and down on the mattress. Phil then managed to strip off his clothing. He pulled his underwear off and his big cock sprung loose. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

Phil's cock had to have been eight inches long and thick as my wrist. I had nearly forgotten how huge he was. Phil then pulled off my clothes as well. I was on my back as he stood over me and looked at my body. Phil climbed onto the bed and spread my thighs apart. He lowered his mouth to my wet pussy and then he stuck his tongue inside.

I almost jumped off the bed. I let out a loud moan and my lover's tongue dug deep inside me. Phil acted like a madman. His tongue lapped up and down and my wet juices were coating his face. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. I need to feel that thick rod buried inside me. It was all I had thought about for days.

Slowly Phil pulled back and looked at my soaked pussy. I had shave my pubic hairs way back. All I had was a small patch above my slit. I looked at Phil's pecker. It was monstrous in size. I was aching to feel him slide it into me. I didn't have long to wait. Phil took his cock in his hand and began rubbing the head across my folds. I thought I was going to faint.

He then slipped an inch or two inside me. God, that felt so good! I needed all of him now. I threw my legs around his back and tried to squeeze him into my body. Phil instead took my legs by my ankles. He pushed my thighs toward my chest. He then stretched his legs out. His cock sunk all the way into me and he began to fuck me hard.

There was no buildup. Phil took me like I was his possession. He drove his hard pecker in all the way. He was buried to the root and he held it there letting me feel the size of his pole. I had my head thrown back and I knew I was screaming then. I didn't care who heard and I was sure the motel manager had heard it all before.

Phil's mushroom head was hitting bottom with every cock stroke. This was even more intense since the first time we fucked in the woods. Phil knew what buttons to push on my body and he was hitting each and every one. I could feel his large egg sacs pounding again my asscheeks. I was totally out of it by this time. My pussy muscles held onto his cock as tight as I could. I was milking my lover's prick.

I wanted his seed and Phil seemed to know it instinctively. "I am going to impregnate you Amanda!" Phil let it out with a roar. I knew it was crazy, but I wanted him to fill me with every drop of cum he had. I wanted his baby seed deep in me. We fucked a few more minutes then Phil arched his back. I knew the moment of truth was here.

Phil then started to spurt his sticky cum deep in me. My pussy was squeezing around his shaft, taking every drop of him. My body then shuddered. We came together that day in the motel room. Our juices were everywhere. They were running down my asscrack and onto the bed sheets. Phil wouldn't let up.

His cock was like a jackhammer pounding into my body. I couldn't imagine another man making love to me like Phil had just done. Phil eventually slowed down. He kept squirting into me until his cock slipped out. He collapsed next to me and we kissed.

"Amanda, I need to have you all the time," he told me. I needed him as well. More than I could put into words. There were a few problems though. I was still seeing Jimmy yet and he was so possessive of his time with me. Phil had divorced his wife some time ago. He could come and go as he pleased. We decided I had to tell Jimmy it was over.

Jimmy did not take it well. He had been telling all his friends about his new girlfriend. It was quite a blow to his ego. He begged and pleaded, but I told him it was over. No ifs, ands, or buts. Phil and I were still going to have to be very discrete. Even though I was nineteen, Phil was in his early forties.

My parents would be very angry if they caught a whiff of me and an older man as lovers. We would have to meet in far away places like the old motel we made love at. That is what we did. Phil and I would drive to cheap motels many miles from home.

Once we were there I would suck on Phil's big cock until he got erect and thick. Phil would take me with his huge prick and we fucked until we were both spent. Phil never used a rubber and I wasn't on the pill. We were taking some big chances.

Phil began to show me new positions and I also experienced anal sex for the first time. I have to say it hurt so much and I couldn't take very much of his cock into my ass. Slowly I got used to it, but Phil mainly concentrated on my pussy. I got on top and rode him and I also got on all fours and he entered my pussy from behind.

My pussy was slowly being stretched and I was able to take Phil's cock much easier after awhile. The best part was always take his loads of cum. I admit it, I was addicted to Phil's cum. I love to taste it and I loved it when he blew his loads into my belly. I had become his cock whore.

Phil keeps telling me he wants to make me pregnant. I would love to have his baby, but I can see all the problems it would present. For now I just look to our weekend hookups and feeling Phil's stiff prick fucking me senseless.


	11. A Great Day For Landscaping

A GREAT DAY FOR LANDSCAPING

**Introduction: **Landscape maintanence men get to use more than hedge trimmers on the job!

It was a normal, boring Tuesday at the office in the middle of a isolated shopping center. There was only four active businesses in the row of abandoned buildings. All the employees kept to themselves for the most part, except the beautician. Personality and style is what kept her business thriving, so being friendly was something she perfected.

Sasha was the manager of the insurance office in the mingle of the mix. She pretty much kept to herself, offering a wave here and there to the others only because she didnt want to seem like a total bitch. Insurance was a nessisity in which something being nice had nothing to do with. If you were gonna drive an automobile, you hade to have it.

Sasha pulled up in the parking lot at 8:56am, carried by her Jeep Grand Cherokee that she treasured. Stepping out she wore black mary-jane heels with a white and black free flowing skirt that was barely inches below her shapely ass cheeks. The black sleevless blouse that accompanied the ensamble was unbuttoned just enough for her 36c's to peek out of the black lace bra that supported them. She stood 5'7'' and was a tanned, sexy married woman of one daughter and 3 stepdaughters. She was a happily newly married woman of her late 20s to a very loving husband that adored her.

"Good Morning Miss" called one of the men.

"Hi There" she returned

Unlocking the front door she dropped her magazine. Unaware she was still being watched, she bent over to pick it up exposing the nice roundness of the bottom of her rear and the absence of panties, he thought anyways. He stared as the woman stuggled to keep everything balanced while picking up the magazine. He felt a warm sensation in his work pants as his member responded to the images his brain was sending through his body. He was glad to see her carrying so much as it aided in her having to move slowly to keep from depositing it all on the sidewalk. After maintaining her goods she dissapeared through the door. He continued to clip the hedges with nice images to keep him company for a while.

Around lunch he walked by her office window to observe her filing papers in the file cabinet. Her perky breast over half exposed as she worked.

"Do you see what I see?" he asked his co-worker

"What?"

"Look at that! Damn! She is a fine piece wouldn't you say?" he continued

"Oh shit! Wouldnt you like to be behind that?" the coworker mumbled

"Oh yes! I think its gonna be a great day of work with a view like this!" They laughed

Larry and Jake had been working together for over six months now. They had little in common until now. For the rest of the hour they teased each other about the picture perfect body through the window earlier. The conclusion of the teasing led to a bet.

"I bet you can't guess what color panties she has on." Jake teased, thinking that from his view of her bottom earlier she wasnt wearing any.

"You have seen the same thing I seen. How could I know what color they are if we only saw her tits?" Larry shot back.

"Okay okay...I bet you can't find out what color they are then!" Jake suggested

"Care to put a little money where your mouth is, brother?" Larry asked

"Sure why not. I bet you twenty-five dollars that you can't find out what color they are by four o'clock!" Jake challenged.

"You're on!" Larry accepted.

Sasha had grown very bored and tired of nothing to do. She surfed the internet for something interesting to get her mind into. She was wanting more than a computer to keep her company though. With the beauty shop closed, the other businesses closing at lunch due to it being hump day, and the workmen gone, she found her favorite porn site. She read some interesting role playing stories and viewed some pictures of groups getting in on in bars, it was then she felt the moistness between her legs. She squeezed her creamy thighs together to tease her clit that was begging for attention. Group sex had never been more than a fantasy for her, but secretly she was extremely curious. She often thought about another man sucking her nipples or sucking another man's cock while her husband ate her pussy, and it would send her into a mind blowing orgasm everytime. She was ready for her fantasy to be a reality though, with or without her husband!

Jake and Larry pulled in behind the row of buildings so they could get to work on the hedges and the bet. Larry grabbed the leaf blower and began jerking the leaves in every direction but the sidewalk. Jake got the clippers and started designing nice edges on the shrubs. As they made their way toward Sasha's window, they noticed the blinds on one side was now shut. They looked at each other puzzled as to how they were going to get a peak at the beautiful woman on the other side of the window. Larry moved a little closer. The blinds were shut but not good enough to keep a peeping tom from seeing through.

Larry briskly motioned for jake to come over. "Look at that!" Larry intructed.

"Is that...? Yes it is! I think we may get a show, man!" Jake whispered

Sasha, getting wetter by the second, slid away from her desk and preceeded over to close the other blinds and to change the "OPEN" sign to the opposite. She locked the door and walked back to her desk to sit down. Sliding her chair back, she propped her smooth tanned leg on the edge of the desk. Not knowing of her eager audience in front of the window aside her desk, she slips her hand into her thongs under her skirt. She gently rubs her fingertips over the smoothness of her mound. She slides the other hand to the button that has her breast secure and releases them. She moves to the next button and the next until her blouse is completely open and her full breast are free and her navel is in view of the men. Her fingers part her lips and she finds her clit hard and swollen, so she plays there for a moment as her pussy juice leaks onto her leather chair.

"Ah man! Wonder if she wants some help?" Jake says

"I would happily ablige if that pussy needs some lapping!" replied Larry

"Wonder if she wants them nipples sucked or better yet if she wants to suck something?"

"I got something she can suck!" Larry added

"Man, I bet those pink lips would look good around this dick. BOTH SETS!" They laughed.

" I think I need to use the toilet and uh oh...looks like she didnt lock this side door!" Larry looked at Jake as if waiting for approval.

"Lets just act like it was an accident" Jake suggested

"Lets do it!" 


	12. Archeologist is taken by cave dragon

There is a legend, a myth that has been past down over the centuries, the millennia, the eons, the very stretches of time that bind the fabric of the world. It told of a unique relic, the heart of Stonehenge itself. What once was previously thought to be a lunar calendar, the strange stones in the Celtic grasslands were so much more, according to the story. At the center was placed a talisman, an artefact that was said to bring life to the barren wastes of the world. The British Isles were once jagged rock, according to the tale. Druids of old used the talisman to bring life to the rocky crags. It was even said the talisman could bring back even the dead from the afterlife, and perhaps even more valuable still, was that which all the world had looked for in the fabled "Fountain of Youth"... It is said the talisman could bring an individual everlasting youth.

It was just too much to pass up! When she had heard the tale spoken in her ancient mythologies class during her first year at Oxford, June had become enamoured with the idea of finding such a beautiful artefact, and the fame that might come with it... and the power. She quickly changed her major from English to archaeology.

June was not one the average person might think of when one thinks of an archaeologist. A brown-furred coyote born in London, June was everything but the nerdy history bough one might think of. She was short and stocky, but she had quickly changed the excess wait into toned muscle. It was not as overbearing as anyone expected. She was by no means a German athlete toughed up on steroids. She had toned her body beautifully to go well with her most notable of assets.

She had wide hips and a luscious ass to match, a thin waist and, most notable of all, the most buxom breast. It was not uncommon during her schooling to have been randomly groped in the courtyards, or corridors. Often, larger males would sneak up behind her and quickly reach around to squeeze her melons... and melons they were indeed. For her four-and-a-half foot frame, her breasts were a perky bulge from her chest the size of two footballs... that's two soccer balls for the Americans.

But that was years ago. She had long since graduated with her doctorate. Doctor June Wallace had followed every lead, followed every breadcrumb she could find to track the lost talisman of Stonehenge. She traced the artefact into the Scottish highlands. There was a cave in the mountains that had remained hidden for most of history. So there she stood, her green eyes staring down into the darkest recesses of the earth. She cast one last glance over her shoulder at the late afternoon Scottish sky before she eased her curves through the small space between rock and mountain, and into the hidden cave.

The canine had dressed appropriately for the adventure, rather than the short skirt and low-cut shirts of college. She dressed in a red t-shirt and over it, a worn leather jacket, an article she had considered lucky. Her bottoms were not quite the short-skirts of her youth, but they were close. Tight upper-thigh-length shorts hugged her hips and shown her muscular legs and the soft brown fur that covered them. Resting atop her head was a well-used fedora.

She wasn't stupid, though. She knew archaeology could be a dangerous business. At her left hip she wore a revolver, and at her right a small utility hatchet. She had not actually used the revolver, but it sure as hell dissuaded black market traffickers from trying and stealing pieces of history she deemed only worthy of being displayed in one museum or another. It was not her most powerful asset, however. She had a pair of other weapons that were much more effective at diffusing a tense situation.

Creeping down the cave's passage slowly, June slunk gingerly along, watching her step as it were. She had seen enough adventure movies to know that if something valuable was hidden away, the place in which it was hidden were most likely booby-trapped. The evidence of that was clear anyway. Bones were strewn all about the passage and only seemed to grow in number the deeper she slithered along the cave wall.

For what seemed like hours, June crept along, eying each stone suspiciously, knowing at any moment an axe would come swinging for her head, or a row of spikes jutting from the wall. There were times she knew the walls were closing in on her, but when she continued on without getting any thinner, she knew it was her imagination. Perhaps the trigger mechanisms were old and rotted? Perhaps they would not spring? She shuddered lightly, nearly whimpering to herself as she trekked on. "This doesn't feel right..."

The tunnel turned sharply right after several more minutes and as she rounded the bend, the archaeologist stopped and gasped lightly. The cave, after several meters, opened up to a large, well lit chamber. It looked... artificial! How could that be possible, however, so deep underground? There were columns all around, rectangles placed in a pattern that looped around in a large circle, an outer ring, an inner ring, and an alter in the center. It was an exact replica of a COMPLETED Stonehenge! Except the stones were still sharp and not even weathered in the least. It was a shrine of some sort, perhaps an old druidic temple. Was that what the well known stones were at Stonehenge, she thought to herself. It had to be. There, laid upon the alter, was the golden talisman she sought. She almost giggled with glee! She took two hasty steps forward then stopped. It was to easy!

She glanced left, then right, but no apparent traps were firing darts at her, swinging blades, nothing. In fact, the more she looked about, she noticed the entire temple-structure was coated with grass. The floors were as lush as the most beautiful pictures of Stonehenge were, perhaps more so. It was unnatural for the grass to grow directly from the stone floor, but then... that's what the talisman did, didn't it? She cautiously stepped forward into the lit chamber, finally realizing the illumination came from the golden talisman itself. As she came upon the altar and stared down at her prize, she smiled. How appropriate that the talisman of everlasting life should be a butterfly, a creature who went through its own rebirth. She reached down slowly to grab the beautiful artefact, but stopped short with a gasp as something touched her.

She looked down to where she felt the touch. Two large green hands gripped her round chest, squeezing her breast tightly. She barely had time to react when **she felt something large and warm press against her back**, holding her still as the large green hands roughly groped her.

"It's been a long time since something so pretty as you has wandered in here," a deep voice growled hungrily from behind and above her. It's owner squeezed her breasts tightly, causing her to squeak in discomfort before they swiftly pulled her leather coat away from her body and tossed it aside. Again she gave a yelp and tried to get away, but the hands were at her chest again, pulling her sharply back against what she knew to be a very large chest.

"You're not going anywhere." the deep voice said as its owner lifted a clawed hand and gave her tight red shirt a sharp jerk. The already strained fabric gave a loud sound of protest as it tore from her torso, leaving her braless chest exposed. She raised her hands to cover herself, blushing horribly as she did so.

"What do you want! Who are you!" she asked, suddenly remembering her pistol and hatchet. Her hands left her massive chest, dropping to her hips, but already the belt and shorts were being cut away by sharp claws. She yelped as she felt the leather and fabric pulled away and tossed aside. She felt so vulnerable! Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried in vane to cover her nakedness.

"I'll show you what I want." the voice said as two hands turned her around and forced her down to her knees. **The creature behind her that had ambushed her in her moment of glory was... beautiful!**

He stood perhaps six feet tall, **had a broad, muscular chest, and arms the size of her waist! **His entire body was scaled, and a tail swayed slowly beneath a pair of folded green wings. Two golden eyes stared down at her nakedness eagerly, even as his hands squeezed her shoulders. And there, **bobbing before her, was a massive cock, with two grape-fruit sized balls beneath it. Her eyes did not linger on the huge testicles. It was the cock she was concerned with**. Her first fuck had been a stallion, at a foot and three inches long, but this monster was, well, a monster! **It was absolutely massive**! It had to be at least a meter long!

**The scaled beast could easily look down and suck his own dick, what with the tip throbbing between his pecs.**

"Like what you see? It don't matter, really. You will." her assailant promised as he stepped back and **gripped his thick cock**, pointing its tapered tip at her muzzle. "If you want that little bug there, you're going to do exactly what I say." he said, a wicked smile on his draconic muzzle. "First off...** you're going to beg me to fuck your mouth**. Say 'fuck my mouth, Draco'." he commanded.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He could snap her like a twig, and probably would... Her lip quivered and she said nothing, fear coursing throughout her body. Her ambusher growled threateningly and squeezed her shoulder quite painfully. **June watched his muscles rippling in his arm as he did so, saw the veins popping out as his muscles flexed.**

**"Fuck m-my mouth, Draco..."** she whispered, blinking back the tears to the best of her abilities. She yelped when again her shoulder was squeezed tightly.

**"Speak up! Beg me!" the dragon said forcefully, grinning all the while.**

**"Fuck my mouth, Draco!" the coyote cried out, choking back a sob. "Fuck my mouth! Fuck my mouth, Draco!"** she cried out, if only to keep her attacker from turning her shoulder into dust. **She opened her muzzle big and wide**, the tears still flowing. **She felt the hot tip push into her muzzle, slowly backward until it hit the back of her throat.** When she had given previous boyfriends blowjobs before, they had only on rare occasion and with her permission, gone into her throat a little, but this one seemed not to care at all! **She felt the cock slide back and keep going, down and down her throat forever it seemed** as she stared up through her tears at the dragon towering over her.

"Suck it, bitch! **Make me cum**! Make me cum and I might give you your trinket!" he demanded, smirking as **he rocked his hips, driving a few inches into her throat again **and again as she again choked back a sob and tried to the best of her abilities to do what he asked, though it was admittedly quite hard, what with her jaw being spread open, and her throat so constricted. She did try swallowing a few times though, more so when **she felt the dick in her throat twitch and throb**, and the dragon it belonged to growl and moan. **She did want him to come, she wanted him to with every ounce of her being**. Let him cum and get tired of her and let her go. With or without the talisman. All she wanted was to be let go.

**"Yeah, that's good, bitch. Keep it up... A bit harder now..."** he said, closing his golden eyes a he rested a talon on her head, smashing her hat against her ears as he manipulated her head, **bobbing her against him each time he forced his cock into her throat**.

She whimpered, but continued to swallow and suckle on the prick she was given. Oh, please! Cum! She begged it of him, but it came out as a muffled moan, which only seemed to drive him on. Within moments he was growling and moaning loudly. His movements became erratic and at last he pulled her against him, **making her eyes go wide as she felt her snout pressed against his groin and her chin against his balls.**

**The entire thing was down her throat!** **She felt like gagging**, but he had long since destroyed her reflex.

**She felt his prick growing and twitching** as **he deposited his seed into her belly**. After several minutes, he pulled himself from her mouth and smiled down at her, **splashing the last spurt or two over her face. It was so hot**, and salty. She whimpered, slumping to the ground.

"Please... let me go..." she begged, hiccuping as she** felt his cum slosh about in her belly. **

"I'm not done with you." The dragon reached down and lifted her up with ease, setting her down with her ass and back against the stone altar. **He spread her legs with his tail and reached down to press his slick cockhead against her pussy lips** as he leaned forward to nip at each of her pert nipples. She gasped and whimpered, shaking her head as she tried to push his head away. He growled threateningly and took each of her wrists in his hands, pressing them to the stone on either side of her head. He said nothing as he sucked a hard nipple into his muzzle, sucking mercilessly **as he began to ease inch after hot, green inch into her tight canine body.**

"STOP!" she cried out, feeling like she was being split in two by the wide length. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen before, even in expensive porn! He was even larger than some of the feral horses she had seen fully erect. She felt him stretching her deeper and deeper. She gasped and yelped when she felt the tip of his cock press against her deepest barrier. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to stare at him pleadingly as he suckled upon her breast, squeezing the other quite hard.

He gave only a pause before he forced the other half of his dick into her body. She threw her head back and screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt her body contracting, squeezing the invading prick as it started to pull out of her. She hated herself for it. Her body was betraying her!

**The first slow thrust** was the only mercy she received however. As the cock nearly left her small body, it hesitated but for a moment, **then started to thrust into her hard and fast**, making her yelp in less pain and more pleasure with each plunge into her womb. She didn't even notice the dragon had switched tits, mawing and sucking on the other **while he fucked her.**

**Harder and faster the dragon fucked her,** and she hated every moment of it. She cried and moaned all at once. Her body was quivering, rapidly approaching a false orgasm. She felt so defiled, and yet her body seemed to try with all it's might to keep the rapist from removing himself from her. She cried and sobbed through each moan, but every plea and every sob was drowned out by her moans, and his, until at last she felt her back arching and a scream on her lips. Her entire body was flooded with heat and pleasure as her abused **pussy clamped hard down on the cock inside of her**, **milking it** like a starved calf on the tit.

**The dragon forced every inch of his dick into her with ease**, her cervix long since obliterated.

He threw his head back and roared out in passion and June **felt his hot cum flooding straight into her womb.**

Each spurt burned more than the last.She hated **every drop of seed he left in her, **even as** he pulled himself and began to coat her **ample chest with **copious amounts of sticky cum.**

"Ooh, good bitch. I haven't had a fuck like this in centuries!" the dragon said as he beheld her **cum-soaked body**. He smirked down at her ooze covered tits, then grabbed her and turned her over so she was bent over the alter, then slick with cum. She whimpered and opened her mouth to beg for freedom, but all that escaped was a defeated moan.

"I know. You want more." he said mockingly as he pressed his cockhead to her puckered tail hole. He squeezed her full hips and grinned, pressing himself against her firmly.

"N-no... Not there... please... I be-EEEEEEEEH!" she screamed, clamping her eyes shut as she felt her virgin ass suddenly invaded. She felt it so deep, up in her chest it ached! **She cried out loudly in pain as she felt his massive balls slap against her gaping pussy and sore clit.**

She felt his hot breath on her pointed ear as she cried. Laying her ears flat against her skull, she troed to flinch away, but it hurt to move, impaled as **she was on his massive cock.** "Tight bitch... I'm going to split you in two." he promised her as he nipped at her neck. She felt him stand back straight once more, then gave a loud scream once again as he withdrew his prick nearly completely from her body only to force it back in, harder and faster each time.

It was only a matter of moments before she began to curse herself again, though she was sure he probably thought it was meant for him. **She could feel her ass squeezing him each time he tried to pull out, straining to keep him buried inside of her, milking him with greater need each time he forced himself into her**. How she hated herself for it! Her screams, too, began to change. From agony to wanton need and pleasure. She started to **squeal and cry out and even rock back against him**. Though the movements were completely against her will, she knew the dragon had won.

Not only had **he made her beg him to deep throat her **like some toy, he had her body pleading, begging for more with each small movement. She cried harder even as her body gave a sudden violent spasm. She screamed out loudly in the most amazing pain and pleasure as her abused pussy suddenly tensed up. She felt like she was pissing, but... Oh, god, he made her wet herself! No, that wasnt piss... It was harder, and such a short burst. She felt her body squirting it's contents hard against the dragon behind her. That single act was all it took..

The dragon forced himself deeply into her ass and again called our in a loud roar, **filling her with his molten cum **for several minutes. **Finally he collapsed, bent over her body to reach under her and squeeze her breasts as he emptied the contents of his balls into her for a third time.**

After what felt like hours, the dragon pulled himself off, and out of her. The minute he did, June yelped and bolted towards the cave mouth, sprinting as fast as her paws would take her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" she heard called behind her in anger. She heard him stomping after her, but she didn't care. She had to get away. She couldn't endure that again... She rushed to the cave mouth and rushed down the mountain side. She tripped over a stone and stumbled, rolling beneath a large bush. She was about to get up and keep running, but out of the corner of her teary eyes, she saw the dragon rush down past her. He didn't see her? She held her breath, waiting for him to turn around and come get her... but he did not. He kept going, calling profanities after her all the while.

She waited for a half hour before she crept from the bush and carefully made her way back into the cave. If he was still chasing her... or thought he was... now was her chance. Perhaps... it would all be worth it. She crept back into the temple chamber and to the main alter. Her clothing and effects were useless now, but... She reached to the butterfly, curling her fingers around the delicate piece, only to give a yelp and turn to face the tunnel as sounds filtered through the stone corridor. He had found her!

But it was not sounds of rage that filtered in to her, but... an impassioned dragon's call and the screams of pain and pleasure mixed. He had found new game... Oh, it was horrible! But... better her than me, June thought as she rushed from the cave and into the night, the treasure she claimed clutched tightly between her massive, sticky breast.


End file.
